A TRIP THROUGH MY FAVE CARTOON
by My Pharaoh's Keeper
Summary: 1st of 3 books. Book one is basically a redo of Yugioh season 0. I'm not copying or cosigning, I'm just adding my OC's and tellin the story my way. More about the OC in book 2 and 3.
1. Chapter 1 iPad Madness

Corrine Whittfield's dad died a couple of months ago, so she was crying in her room today. I guess all the sadness she was holding back just finally poured out of her. Then her mom comes in with a box. She hopes its a box of tissues but somehow she knows it's not.

"Hey, I want to give you something..." Her Mom starts.

"Leave me alone mom! Let me vent in peace. PLEASE!" She said muffled through her pillow.

"Oh Corinne." She said sitting down on the bed beside her. "Look, its important. Your father wanted you to have this." She said handing her the box. So she sat up, glared at her for disturbing her, wiped her tears, and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful blue necklace shaped live a diamond.

"A necklace?" She looked confused.

"Yes. He said it was passed down from generation to generation until its was in the right descendants hands. He said hopefully that would be you."

"What do you mean in the right descendants hands?" She asked curiously.

"If your the chosen one, you'll see." She said leaving her room. Corrine stared at the necklace. Its was the only thing left to remind her of her father. She wanted to cry all over again. Corrine went to school the next day. She had her iPad in her hand, watching her favorite cartoon Yugioh along the way.

(A CRAZY THING TO DO IN A NEIGHBORHOOD LIKE HERS! HINT, HINT!)

"I wish I could hang out with these guys. They're so cool! And they have it SO easy. I wish I could experience what its like to live there." She said watching the first episode of season 0. Unaware to her, the necklace she was given started to glow. Then she bumped into someone since she wasn't paying attention.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see where I was going. I just love this show..." She stated before getting punched in the stomach, making her fall on the ground. She looked up and saw the bullies from school.

"Hey Corrine, nice iPad. Can I have it? It would go so good with my new headphones." One asked. Seriously?

"NO! ITS MINE!"

"Oh is that so..." The other said. "Then we'll just take it by force..." Then they started to beat her up. She kept crying "LEAVE ME ALONE!" but they kept punching. When they were finally done, she looked horrible. Bruises were all over her. They even busted her lip.

"We'll be taking this now." The bullies said about to take the iPad from her. But as they did, Corrine's necklace shined so bright that she had to cover her eyes. When the light dimmed, they were gone.

"Where'd they go? She said trying to get up but she just fell right back down.

"Are you okay?!" A boy with multicolored hair and big round purple eyes asked.

"Good to know they didn't take my iPad." Corrine said. "Now, where is the pause button?" She asked tapping the poor boy's chest, which she thought was the screen.

"Um...what are you doing?" He asked.

"Looking for the pause button, but its not appearing. Those bullies must have damaged this thing." She answered not noticing that the boy was really talking to her.

"Bullies? Pause button?"

"Yeah," She started coughing. She coughed out blood.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"he asked holding her my the shoulders, starting to panic.

"Gotta...find...the...pause...button..." She said before collapsing in his arms.

* * *

Corrine woke up on a bed with a strange old man staring at her, so she did what any normal person would do...

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Please calm down your hurting my eardrums!" He shouted. It was only then when she realized who he was.

"Oh god, you scared me. Man, my iPad is really going nuts!" She said tapping the air.

"What are you doing?" the old man asked, but before she could answer, the boy from earlier stood in front of her and answered.

"She looking for some pause button on her iPad, Grandpa."

"iPad?"

"Its gonna keep playing until I find it." Corinne said still tapping the air, but the boy grabbed her hands.

"There's no iPad here." He said.

"You must be seeing things." the old man added.

"No I'm not. How else am I watching...wait were you guys, TALKING TO ME?!"

"Who else?"

"Yugi and Solomon Muotu...Wait that can't be...I must be seeing things." She wiped her eyes.

"Nope."

"You guys are really talking to me. You guys are really talking to me. You guys are really..."

"TALKING TO YOU WE KNOW! NOW WHO ARE YOU?! Yugi asked.

"Oh, Uh...Corrine...Corrine Whittfield." Yugi let go.

"Well Corrine, you came here hurt and delusional, " Solomon said I tried not to...talk back. "What happened?"

"To be honest, I don't know. It all happened so fast."

"Where do you live? Maybe your parents can help." Yugi suggested.

'If...If I'm really in their universe, then I'm nowhere near my neighborhood.' Corrine thought. "Uh, I guess I'm homeless." She laughed nervously. They stared at her.

After a minute of silence, Solomon spoke, "I left some food for you on table. Eat up and get some rest. Yugi, can I speak to you for a moment?" Yugi nodded and they both left the room.

- Outside the room with Yugi and Solomon-

"WHAT?!" Yugi shouted but quickly covered his mouth.

"Yugi, you're always bringing home strays, but she is the worst one I've see so far, and she's homeless! She's gonna live with us from now on."

**"WHAT?!" **He nearly shouted again.

"Lets see, we'll have to get her some clothes, and her room set up, you can do that. Oh! And I'll have to enroll her in that school of yours!"

**_"WHAT?!"_**

"Then its decided. She's staying with us. I've got so much work to do. I better get started!" He said going downstairs.

Yugi watched his grandpa hurry downstairs. "What...just...happened..." He whispered. He opened the door to the room Corrine was in. She was asleep on the bed. 'A girl? Living here? With us? Well...I guess, this is an adventure just waiting to happen.' He thought as he closed the door and going to his room.

* * *

Well that's the beginning. BE PATIENT YOU GUYS, IT WILL BE WORTH THE WAIT. I PROMISE. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 The God Puzzle

1 week later, after Corrine has settled in to this new world...

The bell rang alerting the students that it was afternoon break. Everyone went outside to play or just hang out, except Yugi and Corrine.

****Corrine's P.O.V.*****

"Yugi, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Building a card house. Just...one..more...card..."

"HEY YUGI, CORRINE!" A boy yells to us. Yugi's card house falls down.

"Maybe next time Yugi." I tell him. He nods.

"YOU GUYS WANNA PLAY BASKETBALL WITH US?!"

"Eh, the team I'd play on would just lose..." Yugi said.

"That's true," the boy said. Corrine scowled, but quickly hid it. "Corrine, you in?"

"Naw, I'm just chillin'." I say and the boy leaves.

"I wish I could play a game with everyone sometimes. I always bring a lot of games to school too." Yugi says.

"Word? I mean...Oh yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah. Ah that's right maybe I'll finish _**that**_ today. I always have it with me. It's my treasure." He said pulling a weirdly decorated box from out of his book bag.

"What are you talking about, Yugi?" I asked pulling up a seat next to him.

"In this box, is my treasure, but its a complete secret." He began. "So here's the quiz, the treasure in this box is something you can see, but you've never seen before."

"So what is it?"

"The answer is..." but before he could open it, Jounouchi swiped it away.

"Yugi, why are you talking to yourself?" He asked inspecting the box.

"Oh, so I not here." I said sarcastically.

"What was that?! Yugi, do you hear wind?" I boiled with anger deeply offended. "Anyway, Can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get."

"Ah! Please return that! Return!" He said reaching for the box, but Jounouchi kept it out of reach.

"Yeah, Jounouchi, give it back!" I yelled. The box flipped in the air, and Jounouchi slid over the desk in an attempt to catch it. I tried to grab it before he caught it, but just then as I reached out for the box, my necklace glowed and it levitated into my hand. "Whoa...uh...here." I gave it to Yugi.

"Thanks Corrine!" He said clutching it so no one else would touch it. Jounouchi made an attempt to grab it from him, but I stood in the way.

"No way! Just leave him alone!" I told him.

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to teach him how to be a man!" Then Honda comes out of nowhere.

"Jounouchi, leave the kids alone." He said.

"Oh look who it is, the clean up reject."

Honda was furious. "I am not a clean up member! I AM A BEAUTIFICATION MEMBER!..." And the rambling starts, so we tune him out.

"I want to see whats inside the box!" Jounouchi whines.

"Okay," Yugi gives in. "You can look, just don't lose it. It's EXTREMELY important to me." He gave the box to him.

"Yugi!" I said but he gave it to him anyway.

Jounouchi looks inside, "How boring..." Then someone snatches it away from him.

"Mazaki!"

"Anzu!"

"If its dumb, give it back right away, Jounouchi. Also, bullying people weaker than yourself, you're the dumb one!" She says.

"Whoa wo wa wo wa whoa" I quoted a line from GX abridged. "So we're weak, now?"

"Yup." I boiled with anger. 'I always hated Anzu! Especially in this season! All she did in this season is take advantage of Yugi. I hate to use this language, but just like LK says, she's a really naggy BITCH!' I thought.

(AN: Sorry guys, but I'm kinda a Anzu/Tea basher. I mean, I just kinda told why. She's too clueless and naive! Tea is kinda nice and all but when it comes to her liking Yugi...HELL NO! SHE DOES _NOT_ DESERVE HIM! And besides, she just likes Dark Yugi/Yami anyway. AND SHE DEFINITELY **DOES NOT** DESERVE _HIM!_)

I scowled.

"I'm not bullying the weak, I'm making Yugi a man..."

"Shut up!" She says then Miho comes in all of a sudden, a look of shock on her face. "I didn't mean you Miho! Gomen!" I rolled my eyes.

"I was surprised. Miho hasn't had lunch today..."

"I'll GO BUY IT!" "I'M COMIN TOO!" And the boys left.

"Exactly like the anime!" I muffled a laugh. Yugi looked at me quizzically, so I stopped.

"So what is in that box, Yugi?" Anzu asked. Then he started explaining.

* * *

Later that day, at the game shop...

We show up home and Anzu is here waiting for us, meaning Yugi.

"Hey Anzu!" Yugi shouts.

"Sup." I say.

"It's been so long since I came over to play." She said, smiling.

"You're late, Yugi! Corrine!" Grandpa scolded.

"By the way Tea, you've grown so much!" Grandpa winked. "Especially your chest! It's finally 80 centimeters? Wonderful!" Tea forced a smile. 'What the f***?! Who says that?!' I thought.

"Oh! Yugi! I heard from Tea. That puzzle, you still haven't given up on it?"

"Who's giving up?" Yugi asked. I smiled.

"That puzzle is above Human knowledge. You can't do it." Grandpa told him. 'Yeah right. That's why he solves it, gains an alter ego, and beats everyone he plays in a game.' "By the way, there's a lot of history behind it. An excavation team found the Millennium Puzzle. They brought the Pharaoh's box from a giant valley... But, everyone in that excavation died mysteriously." My eyes widened. "The last person left this behind because he wanted to live."

"Yugi! This puzzle sounds dangerous!" Tea told him.

"Shadow Games?" Yugi said, translating it easily. "What's that? I like it."

"Look at the symbols carved in this box." Grandpa said, walking over and pointing at it. "The one who solves me, will receive my dark knowledge and power."

"I see!" Yugi said. He then raised the box in the air exclaiming, "So my wish will come true! I'm excited! I'm definitely going to finish it now!" He said excitedly. I smiled as Tea sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Grandpa gained a greedy look on his face.

"Return it! It's a treasure after all!" He tried to grab it from Yugi who ran and hid behind me.

"You're only thinking of value! No!"

* * *

Time Skip to bedtime...

I went to see if Yugi was asleep as I saw grandpa go to his room. When I opened the door, he was slowly falling asleep at his desk. The puzzle was almost finished. I went over to him.

"Yugi, you should go to bed."

"Gotta...finish...the...puzzle..."He mumbled.

"Maybe you'll finish tomorrow, but you should get some rest." He tried to get up but he just fell on the floor. He just laid there, softly snoring.

I chuckled. "Oh, Yugi!" I said dragging him to his bed. I tucked him in like a mother to their child. 'That baby panda is so cute! Especially when he's sleeping!' I took one more look at him before going to bed myself.

* * *

The next day...

"Yugi, Corrine was it, a moment." Ushio said.

"Ushio, what going on?" I asked as we followed him into an alley.

"Come with me, I'm sure you'll both be pleased." We both gasped at what we saw. I knew this was gonna happen, and I've seen this seen before, but up close, it was so, graphic. They both had lots of bruises, and were bleeding heavily.

"I-It's hurts...' Tristan muttered. Jounouchi opened his eyes and saw us. We ran forward.

**"Honda! Jounouchi!"** We screamed. Ushio stopped us with his arm.

"What do you think Yugi? Corrine?"

"W-why would you...?" I trailed off in shock.

"I told you, I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard." He pointed at himself. "That's why we've been punishing these bullies." We looked at Jounouchi and Honda.

"No...Ushio...this is just too terrible!" Yugi exclaimed. We ran over to them.

"Jounouchi? Honda!? Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yugi, Corrine...damn you both...are you satisfied..?" He asked, glaring slightly.

"You're wrong!" Yugi exclaimed, mortified that Jounouchi asked such a thing. "Do you think I'd ask for such a horrible thing!?"

"He's right. I may hate your guts as much as you hate mine, but I'd never wish this on anyone." I told him.

"Move! We are not yet done with the punishing!" Ushio kicked Jounouchi in the chest. He cough up blood.

Yugi ran in front of the two boys and stretch his arms out. "Stop it!" He shouted.

I walked over to him. " Yeah. They don't deserve this!"

"What are you covering these guys for?" Ushio asked. "What strange kids. Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have! Punch! Kick!"

"Do you think...I can hurt my friends!?" Yugi yelled.

"Friends?" Jounouchi mumbled.

"Friends!? What rare kids! They're bullies who exploited you!"

"They' weren't bullying me." Yugi told him. "Jounouchi just wanted me to be a man!"

"Man you're complete weirdos. Very well." Ushio said. "It's time for you to pay up. Total cost of my bodyguard fees is 20,000 yen."

"20,000 yen?!" Yugi shouted.

"Is that a lot?" I asked confused, not knowing how much it was in American dollars.

* * *

Yugi's room...

"20,000 yen!" Yugi kept panicking as he was trying to finish the puzzle.

"I still don't know how much that is." I said.

"20,000 yen!" Yugi shouted again like he was in a trance.

'Okay, there's no use in talking to him now. Might as well go see whats on the other side of this story.' "Ah...Yugi, I'll be back later. I gotta go check out something." I said walking out.

"20,000 YEN!" I heard him shout again as I left the room. 'Poor, guy.'

* * *

"Like I said, we don't know what that guy is secretly thinking." Honda states.

"I said that!" Jounouchi whines.

"Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun!" I shout running over to them.

"What do you want?" Honda asks.

'To move the plot along.' "Get the puzzle piece you stole from Yugi and return it!"

"How do you know about that?!" Jounouchi asks.

"I watch the episodes, daa!" They stare at me.

"What?"

"I...mean I saw you steal it! Now come on, Yugi just stood up for you guys! The least you could do is give him his puzzle piece back."

"Fine, but i through it in..."

"I know! Lets just go there and look for it already!" I said grabbing both their arms and running.

"I dropped it in the water right here!" Jounouchi shouts after running for a few minutes. He then jumps in the water looking for it. "I did it! I found!" He later says. Honda throws some kind of cloth down to him.

"As a beautification member, I commonly handle dirty objects. However, you better buy me a new towel!" He shouts down to him. I laugh.

"What did you say, damn cheapskate!" Jounouchi shouts back and climbs back up. Then I notice Yugi and Ushio.

'YUGI! Guys, Yugi's in trouble!" I yell.

Jounouchi handed me the puzzle piece, "Then lets go save our friend!" I smile as we run of to where Yugi and Ushio are.

* * *

Ushio kicked Yugi against the wall. "That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll show the fruits of your 'education'." Ushio said as we rounded the corner.

"Hey!" I shouted as he turned to us.

"What? The bullies? And Corrine? Don't tell me you joined them?! I thought you were better than that Corrine-chan!" I didn't answer as me and Jounouchi ran over to Yugi.

"Yugi-kun! Daijoubu?" I asked "Are you okay?" in Japanese. Well, when you live in Japan, you gotta learn some of the language.

"Yugi! Hang on!" Jounouchi says.

Yugi stumbles "I...I asked the puzzle...for some true friends."

"Ushio-san, until now I've respected you. But, I can't let this stand!" Jounouchi shouts as we get up.

"Oh you think 3 on 1 is gonna make you win?" He says. We start to fight him. He does a good amount to all of us. The next think I know I'm all alone against him.

"Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun!" I shout seeing how hurt they are.

"See Corrine, you're all alone. You'll stand no chance against me by yourself, so just give up while you can!" Ushio says. Then it all goes in slow motion. My necklace started to glow. My blue eyes glowed bright with rage. I turned to him delivering a blow to his stomach. Then he uppercutted me in the face. Both of us fell a against a wall.

"Why you little bitch!" Ushio said getting up, walking up to me and kicking me in the stomach. I yelped in pain.

"Corrine-chan!" the boys yelled.

"Whats the matter? Can't fight back anymore?" I didn't have anymore strength to fight. "This is what happens to those who defy me! Remember that!" He walks off laughing. "Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Corrine-chan!" Yugi shouts. He crawls over to me.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be. It was your fight as well as ours." I said. "I just wish he hadn't got away with it..." Then I remember the puzzle piece. I reach into my skirt pocket and... yes, my short skirt has a pocket...and take it out of it. I squeezed it in my hand, "Yugi is a nice guy. He cares about everyone but himself. He doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Don't ask how but I know this isn't the only danger he will be exposed to. There will be many dangers and obstacles to fight in the future. So please, protect and watch over him. He'll need all the help he can get. Please, _PLEASE_ help him. I don't this baby panda to get hurt." I said low enough that Yugi couldn't hear me, wondering if the spirit could.

I was about to hand Yugi the puzzle piece when I heard a faint chuckle that startled me. _"I will." _I heard someone reply back, relief rushing over me.

I sat up. "Yugi give me your hand." I told him weakly. He did. I put the puzzle piece inside, my hand still on top of his. "I think you'll want this back. I've got no use for it." Yugi looked confused until I removed my hand. He stared at his hand wide-eyed. Then a huge smile ran across his face and he engulfed me with a hug.

"CORRINE-CHAN! THANK YOU!" He said squeezing me harder. My body was hurting even more but I didn't care. I smiled weakly. Then he let go and placed the piece in its place on the puzzle. The puzzle glowed as well as my necklace a little but I didn't notice. Then a shadow appeared on the wall, and I know whos it was.

"The spirit...has been released." I said before finally collapsing...

...into someone's arms.

* * *

I woke up suddenly. I noticed my wounds were bandaged. Then I remembered whats suppose to happen. 'I not missing this!' I thought racing to ward the side of the building. When I turned the corner, I finally saw the pharaoh, lets just call him Dark Yugi in this season, up close. I climbed a tree to get a better view. I saw him and Ushio with money and knife...

'WAIT! I WAS WATCHING THE ANIME ON MY iPAD! WHEN DID IT TURN TO MANGA?!'

Either way I could tell the shadow game was about to end.

Ushio pointing a knife at Dark Yugi, while holding money in his other hand. "Die Yugi!" Ushio shouted as he went to stab him. He dodged it by flying in the air...don't ask.

"Just as I thought I knew you couldn't follow the rules." He said as a golden eye appeared on his forehead. Seriously. If you watch the anime, barely scary. Read the manga, hell yeah it scares you. Look up close, SCARES. THE. SHIT. OUT. OF. YOU. "This eye can see nothing but what is in your heart. Your a greedy man who hurt my friends and tried to steal money from me! PENALTY GAME!" I watched as he pointed a finger at Ushio and leaves began to fall around him. Ushio was grabbing the leaves and kept on shouting money. I almost fell out the tree watching the whole graphic scene. I didn't notice him see me in the tree. Then I noticed he disappeared. I looked around. Then I felt something it the tree. When I looked down, I saw Dark Yugi kicking the tree.

'What the...' "Ahh!" I fell on the ground beside him since he side stepped out the way. I had anime swirls in my eyes. "What was that for?"

"For spying on me without permission." 'What?' "Can you get up?"

"I'll try." I tried to move but I couldn't. "Um, is it bad if I can't feel my legs?" I ask.

"So can you walk?"

"I just told you I can't feel my legs." He rolled his eyes.

"I guess i have to carry you back home then." He said attempting to pick me up bridal-style, but I shot up then.

"I can walk..." But, I lost my balance and fell...IN. HIS. ARMS. I blushed crimson. Dark Yugi raised an eyebrow than smirked in amusement. I got of him. "I'm just a little dizzy." I started to head toward the game shop, but turned sideways and told him, "You really shouldn't kick people out of trees unexpectedly like that. Its not nice you know." I began to walk away again. Dark Yugi chuckled and followed me home.

* * *

"I finished the puzzle yesterday but I can't remember anything." Yugi said.

"Yo Yugi, Corrine." a voice called to us.

"Jounouchi-kun, how are ur injuries." I asked.

"Fine, you guys?" We nodded.

"Guys, I also brought a treasure! Want to see it?" Jounouchi asked. We nodded again. He laughed.

"Sorry...My treasure is in plain view, yet you can't see it, so...I can't show it to you!"

"In plain sight but invisible...What's that mean?"

"It's friendship! Yugi, Corrine, and Jounouchi are visible, but our friendship is _in_visible." He explained. Yugi smiled.

"And, um, Corrine, I don't hate your guts. If I did, I know you'd kill me." I smiled.

"Nyeh, I'd never mess with that Brooklyn rage of yours."

Jounouchi took off, losing his shoe in the process. "Well come on! We gotta get to class!" Yugi grabbed his shoe and we took off after him.

"HEY, YOU FORGOT YOUR SHOE!"

* * *

Took me all day, but its finished. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 Prisoner and Prophet

MPK: Everyone, I DON'T WRITE YAOI AND NEVER WILL! I DON'T BELIEVE IN YUGIOH YAOI! YUGI'S STRAIGHT, YAMI'S STRAIGHT, KAIBA'S STRAIGHT, JOEY'S STRAIGHT AND EVERYONE ELSE IS STRAIGHT. *calms down* Sorry let me try that again. No there will not be any yaoi in my stories and I don't think I ever will cause I don't believe in Yugioh yaoi. I mean if they where gay, then Yugi wouldn't like Tea, Joey for Mai, Kaiba and blue eyes...Kisara, and Yami...He's complex. But as for Bakura and Marik...I really don't know. Besides, I don't think writing Yaoi is age appropriate for me right now. SORRY YAOI LOVERS!

* * *

Why do I do this to my self?

I gotten into trouble before, but this is ridiculous!

I don't deserve this!

What did I do for someone to put a **GUN **to my head?!

How did this happen..Oh wait, I remember...

* * *

_"Yugi, Corrine wanna go somewhere on the way home?" Jounouchi asks after school._

_"Okay I am kinda hungry..."_

_"LETS GO TO THE NEW BURGER WORLD! THEIR HAMBURGERS ARE FAMOUSLY GOOD!"Yugi shouts._

_"You really like hamburgers, don't you?" I asked remembering the baby panda's love for hamburgers. He nodded._

_"Then its settled, we're going to Burger World!" Jounouchi smiled._

_"You guys are GOING to Burger World?" Anzu asks._

_"Anzu wants to come too?" Yugi ask._

_"Don't joke! I heard that restaurant's food is terrible! I heard people became sick on the opening day! You definitely should NOT go!" And she walked out._

_"Yeah, besides did you hear about that escaped criminal!" Miho said and followed her._

_"What she said." Honda said leaving too._

_"Maybe they're right, we shouldn't go." Yugi says._

_"What are you scared?" ask Jounouchi._

_"BUT HE HAS A PISTOL! A PISTOL!"_

_"Those guys have been acting strange lately." I say._

_"Corrine's right." Jounouchi said. Then he gasped. "What if they're **dating for pay!?(1)**"_

_"Jounouchi, be serious for once! They're acting really weird!" Yugi says._

_"They'd never do anything like that. I mean it's possible...(for Anzu maybe) :)...but its not very likely." I told them._

_We walk outside to see them walking down the street, "So let Operation Trailing commence!" Jounouchi says and we follow them._

* * *

Huh...I can't believe I'm gonna say this..._Maybe_ I should have listen to her. Then maybe this wouldn't be happening!

"If anyone moves this girl is dead!" said Jirou the yellow spider a.k.a. the gunman. WAIT I THOUGHT THIS WAS MANGA! AND FURTHERMORE, I THOUGHT ANZU IS SUPPOSE TO BE THE ONE HELD HOSTAGE! UGH!

The guy blindfolds me, "Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared that they can't scream. Look." He said guiding me to a booth. "Someone bring me what I demand. You, gutless looking kid, you can do it. The rest of you close your eyes and don't move. Anyone that moves gets this..." He fired the gun. "First, bring alcohol and tobacco. I had quit all my old hobbies. However now in reverse, I suddenly feel free!" Then I remembered that the one he was talking to...was Yugi.

"Yugi! Don't listen to him..." then Jirou hit me in the head.

"Shut up!"

"CORRINE!" Yugi shouted. At that moment, I knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Those who hurt my precious Corrine will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that." Said Dark Yugi. 'WHAT. DID. HE. JUST. SAY?' I heard a loud CLACK! of something being set on the table and I guessed it was the alcohol bottle.

"I brought it just as you wished." He said. I heard a plop and guessed he sat down.

"Hey you! Who said you could stay!?"

"What? I thought you'd want a game partner. It's game time."

"Oh, game? I'm interested in it a bit I guess. In the past I used to gamble non-stop."

"However it will be no ordinary game. It's a Yami no Game. A game where your life is at stake."

"Sounds like fun. What are the rules?"

"Rule...just one. And that is, of these ten fingers...all are not to move except the one you pick. We both chose are own, and only that finger can be used." He said. "So, which finger do you chose?"

"I chose the pointing finger. The finger used to pull the guns trigger."

"OK. Then I chose this finger. After the game starts you can do as you like. Even pull the trigger. So...let's go! Game start!"

"One second and It's game over! That's right, it hasn't been lit yet." I heard a small fire.

"This lighter... you can have it back." I heard Dark Yugi say. "I'll leave it there. That alcohol is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol. I'd like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would drop the lighter." Someone grabbed my hand. "Let's go, Corrine."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules." I took off my blind fold. (BAD. IDEA.) I saw Dark Yugi facing Jirou, the eye on his forehead glowing. "The Yami no Game reveals the true nature of humans. For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game."

Jirou grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. "You brat! How dare you feed me that shit!"

"The Door of Darkness opens." Horror ran through me as the eye on his forehead grew and Jirou shot the gun, and caught on fire. He screamed.

"Someone! Someone..! Hurry! This fire! Please put it out!"

Later...

"I'm never putting myself in danger like that again! And to think, I was thinking of applying for a job there! Now I realize that that's a bad idea. Besides, how else would I spend more time with you? Certainly not by working." I said. 'Whoa...Where did that come from?' I thought.

"Really!?" Yugi asked. I just nodded smiling.

'What did he mean by "My Precious"? Why am I thinking about this? Its his line in the show daa!' I thought.

"Hey! Your late!" Jounouchi and Anzu called to us. "Look! Opening Today is the beef-noodle shop! I hear it's delicious!" He said.

The door opened revealing Miho and Honda. "Welcome!" They greeted.

"Y-you guys still doin' dat?"

"But...but...Miho wants new clothes!" Miho whined.

"I...I will fall as far as needed so long I'm with Miho!" Honda shouted.

"Oh brother."

* * *

The next day...

"Get back! Get back! Master Kokurano is passing by! Open the way!" A girl shouted.

"What's dis?" Jounouchi asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Anzu and Miho asked in unison. "It's the recently famous boy with supernatural powers!"

"Supernatural powers?"The boys asked. 'Yeah right'

"You know those girls who all skip lunch?" I asked. "They all go to him to get there fortunes told."

"He was also right about a recent fire at student's home from class A. He became famous because of that." Anzu added.

"I'm going to get my fortune told! He's almost always right!" Jounouchi turned to Yugi. "Yugi! Let's go get our fortunes told!"

"But I don't really want to!" Yugi whined.

"Yeah! Don't let Shady motivation like that trick you! It's absurd! As a beautification member I can't overlook it!" Honda picked up Yugi with one arm. "Yugi let's go!"

Yugi began to struggle. "I can't breathe!"

"Wait!" Jounouchi said. "Dat's not your job as a beautification member! In the end you just want your fortune told too! Like your compatibility with Miho!"

"What are you saying, bastard!?" Honda said dragging the poor baby panda.

"W-Wait!" He cried.

"You guys aren't going?" I asked.

"Miho isn't interested. Miho's future is to marry a prince with a big inheritance obviously." She said. Anzu and I sweatdropped.

"Someone like you could probably do that. What about you Corrine?"

"Nah. I don't believe in physics. The day I do, I'll

* * *

Somewhere miles away...(Sorry had to add that joke. Been watching YGOTAS again. Its the only thing more addicting than yugioh...and drugs...4get the drugs.)

"Master Kokurano has arrived!" Exclaimed a girl.

People clapped.

"Wow look at all the people!" I said.

"Why'd ya have to drag us here, Corrine!?" Jounouchi said loud enough for every to hear.

"WHAT?! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!" I yelled at him. A green haired girl pointed at us.

"Over there! Be quiet! Master Kokurano is focusing all of his nerves. The negative energy that you four have will disrupt him! If your going to be noisy, get out." She told us.

"Sorry..." Yugi apologized.

"Sorry, sorry! How about telling my fortune!?" Jounouchi asked.

"Hey you, your a bit off. I'm not a fortune teller..." Kokurano said, but I tuned them out, at least until the ground started shaking.

"It's an earthquake!" Someone yelled.

"Ah its the end of the world, no its Godzilla, NO...Its KING KONG!" Then it stopped and everyone looked at me. "Uh...my bad." I laughed nervously.

"That was a pretty big one." Jounouchi said.

"Master Kokurano are you okay?" A girl wearing glasses asked.

"Of course. I knew about it after all. This writing is of a future vision I had this morning." He said and handed a piece of paper to Jounouchi.

He read aloud, "Today there will be an earthquake."

"Applaud Master Kokurano!" Everyone clapped. 'So fake.' I thought.

"He's the real thing! Its true! Jounouchi yelled.

"I never doubted him for a second!" Honda exclaimed. 'Watever'

* * *

"Yugi. Let's go together." I said

"Sure!" He said with another huge smile. Just then Kokurano appeared out of no where.

"Corrine Whittfield." (TELL ME AGAIN WHY I GAVE MY OC THIS LAMEASS NAME?)

"Kokurano."

"Aren't you interested in your future?" He asked me.

"No. You, Miho Nosaka and Anzu Masaki are the only female students not to visit me. Miho can't be helped since she doesn't take life seriously. And Anzu...she wouldn't listen. But why don't you come? I'm worried." 'OH BROTHER'

"Nah. I think you should keep your predictions to yourself, cause they're fake...and you know it."

"How rude!" The green haired girl exclaimed. "Do you doubt his power?"

"Oh I don't doubt it, I just don't straight up believe it. Lets go, Yugi."

"Okay."

Time Skip...

Me, Tea, and Miho walked out of the locker room.

"What's wrong Jounouchi?" Anzu asked. "You look terrible."

"It must be nice to be a girl. You get to play Tennis." He said. "I have to do Judo! Judo!"

"Hey! I'd give anything to be doing Judo right now. Tennis sucks! How do even swing the bat anyway?" I asked.

"Its a racket not a bat." Anzu corrected.

I look at her right in the eye, "Does it look like I care?! I mean really?! God your so annoying!"

"What are you saying? Judo is the basics of being a man! It's the main pillar in a household. Gotta become stronger." Honda stated.

"The boy with supernatural powers! What do you have to tell me?!" Jounouchi suddenly shouted.

"N-no. I just had two visions. I came to tell you. You! Be wary of light coming at you!" He said pointing at Jounouchi.

He pointed to himself, "W-What?! Me?! No Way!"

Then Kokurano pointed at me, "Corrine Whittfield," (I SWEAR THE NEXT CHAPTER HER NAME IS GONNA CHANGE!) "In places you don't know a man is watching over you." He said. "If you want details, come to me."

"Hey! What's under this mantle?" Miho asked as she tried to pry it off of him.

"No! Hey!" Kokurano shouted. "Stop it! I have no business with someone who mocks life!"

I laughed. Once I regained my composure I said, "Yeah Watev, I'm going to baseball class. Excuses." and walked away. 'What Bull crap!' I thought.

"Its Tennis! TENNIS!" Anzu shouted following me.

Later...

I washed my face off after a long and hard period of playing baseball, I mean tennis. Then I remembered the fake prophecy...

_"In places you don't know, there is a man watching over you.''_

'Yeah whatever ugly boy with fake supernatural powers!' I laughed to myself.

Just then, Miho blindfolded me. "Corrine! What are you doing?!"

I tried to shake her off, "Yo Miho, stop playin~" And then I remembered Dark Yugi's words...

_"Those who hurt my precious Corrine will suffer. However, I like letting chance decide that."_

'Whoa, what was that all about? I told myself its his line in the show. Why am I still thinking about it?' I thought shaking the memory away.

"Whats wrong, Corrine?" Miho asked worriedly.

"Nothin' Miho..." Then a group of girls came a runnin'.

"Hey! Did you hear about what happened in the gym?!" A girl asked. "A light from the ceiling fell. Jounouchi nearly got hurt!" We gasped. '_Be wary of a coming light.' _"There's a big ruckus over another one of Master Kokurano's prophecies coming true!"

Miho put a hand to her chin. "Really? Probably just a coincidence." She turned to me. "Right Corrine?"

An unusual thought came to me, an evil grin crossed my face. 'I like where this episode is going. I better just roll with the plot and see where it leads me.' I WOULD NEVER THINK THAT!

"Corrine?" Miho whined.

Later...OMG. This episode is long!

"Why do you suddenly want to see Kokurano?" Yugi asked me. I stopped walking and faced him. I like I didn't have control of my body.

My mouth spoke for me, "I just...want to..."

"Could it be...You can think of a man that is watching over you?"

"No. Not really. But...Jounouchi's prediction came true and...well maybe mine is true too. Only one way to find out right." I said innocently and walked away. 'Why am I saying things I don't mean?! Its like, if I try to alter the story...It just follows the original plot anyway.'

"Corrine! Corrine, Wait!" He shouted and took off after me.

"Corrine Whittfield, Welcome." Kokurano greeted. "I knew you would come." He pulled a slip of paper from his mantle and held it out.

Yugi took it and read aloud, "Corrine Whittfield will come after school."

Kokurano smiled. "Well? You have no more reason to doubt my power right?"

I held my hand out. "Just hurry up please!"

"Very well. What a very soft hand!" He said rubbing it over and over. 'Never again. Never again. Never again...'

He then began to clutch the air. "I see! I see! It's a vision of you! He will show himself to you and you shall swoon in front of him! Save you from a creature of darkness and shall carry you away in his arms!"

"How...uh...detailed."

"Today at 4 in the music room. There you will put yourself in his hands." He told me. I've had enough of this.

I was about to tell him off, when Yugi rushed over and took my hand away from Kokurano's. I could tell he was pissed. "This...This is a fraud!" A girl gasped in shock as Kokurano stood up.

"What an interesting thing to say. So my superpower is a fake?"

"Because...because I've seen tricks like this before!" Kokurano frowned. And Yugi continued, "For example! The time Corrine went to you! You could of written a bunch of them, and picked the one for when she really arrived! It'll make it look like you really predicted it!"

"I see. It's true there are tricks like that. But what about the other predictions?" He asked Yugi.

"Oh...I don't know...But the prediction of someone watching over her is a lie!" He shouted.

"Are you saying you don't believe in Master Kokurano's power?!" The greenette asked.

"I see it! I see it!" He shouted and pointed at Yugi. "Countless words will fall from heaven! A great misfortune will befall you!" He smiled. "You should be careful." Yugi eyes widened. I finally got control of my body.

"You know what?! Yugi's right! I tired of all these fake predictions! I could prove that each and every one of your predictions are fake! You're just lucky I can't alter the story! But what I can say is this, STOP. FEEDIN. ME. THIS. BULL. SHIT.!" Yup, I cussed out loud. Everyone gasped. "LETS GO, YUGI!" I grabbed his hand and ran out of there.

In the hall...

I was running with Yugi's hand when all of a sudden my body halted. Yugi ran into me.

"Corrine, what's wrong."

I lost control again. I was unconscious, but conscious at the same time. "I...gotta go. I'll meet you at home." I said letting go of his hand walking the other way.

"Corrine, where are you going?"

"Yugi?" I asked. "Relax. He's just trying to scare you. Besides it's not like all prophecies come true."

Yugi saddened, "But, your going aren't you. To the music room?"

"Yeah, but I'm more than likely going to be the only one there. Unless I have a stalker...A-anyway...later!" I took off.

He calling after me, "Corrine!"

* * *

In the music room... (OH MY GOD!)

I went over to the window looking at the pink/orangish sky when someone opened the door.

'Don't inhale the chloroform. Don't inhale the chloroform. Don't inhale the chloroform.'

Kokurano walked forward. "Looks like my prophecy was correct?" He asked.

"No one's here." I tried to side step but it was too late. The rag covered my mouth. 'I wish I could stay awake!' I thought. I tried not to breathe it but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I felt weak and finally collapsed.

But...

Somehow...

I was still conscious...

I could see, myself, in Kokurano's arm's...

It was like I was watching from another part of the room...

I, I could see my necklace glowing faintly. Is that why I can still...see...me?

"There is! Right here!" He shouted. "You see! Your destiny is to put your body in my hands!" He threw his hands in the air and laughed. "So long as I have superpowers everything will go as I desire! I'll be eternally popular!"

"I wonder about that." Said a voice. "Seems your prediction about _me_ was wrong." And Dark Yugi appeared in the doorway.

"You!"

"Corrine was right! All your prediction's are fake! The fire and the light in the gym, You did it all and that's all there is to it. And all just so you could pretend to have superpowers."

"What could you mean?" Kokurano asked.

"If you want to play dumb, fine. Kokurano, It's game time." 'Here comes Mr. Cool.'

"To challenge someone with supernatural powers like me...You've got guts."

"We'll use your beloved chloroform bottle. If you win, I won't say anything and leave." I went to stand next to Dark Yugi.

"I see. Fine. And how do we play this game?" Kokurano asked.

"Listen. Starting now, after every minute, the long hand on the clock will cut a string. Its unknown which string connects to which bottle. We'll take turns catching the cut-off bottle. If we're to slow, well, the bottle contains chloroform. You'll lose consciousness in an unsightly way." Kokurano growled.

"It'll be very close. You only have a moment to decide. Here I go." One bottle then fell right into his hand. "Looks like I got the first one."

"Nice one." I said. Dark Yugi turned around for minute then went back to the game. I covered my mouth. 'Can he hear me?'

"Okay. My turn. I see it the next bottle will fall." A look of worry crossed his face. "Come." He had to run halfway across the room just to catch it. "What do you think?"

"Pretty good." The next bottle fell. Dark Yugi ran to catch it but Kokurano tripped him. But he throw his puzzle in the air so that it caught the bottle. "Is tripping people your superpower?"

"I don't know what your talking about!" He lied.

"Well if thats your superpower, than this is mine." Then they were down to the end bottles. And it was Kokurano turn. He went to stand in front of the bottle he thought was going to fall.

"The Door of Darkness has opened." Dark Yugi said, and the other bottle fell. He tried catch it but didn't make it.

"My my. Many predictions under his mantle. Looks like he couldn't predict his own wretched future. By tomorrow morning, everyone will know he's a fake." He walked over to me...well my body. He chuckled, "But that's still nothing compared to this cute sleeping face." I gasped. He turned around again, "Its probably nothing." He said turned back around to my body. He picked me up bridle-style and walk out the room. I followed him but I got sleepy again and closed my eyes. The next time I blinked I saw someone's chest. Its was Dark Yugi's.

I mumbled, "I know his chest was toned, but Damn." I felt it a little. Then he looked down at me, one eyebrow raised. "I...mean can you put me down?"

"Yes." He kept walking.

"Then will you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause If I put you down, you might trip, and fall into my arms...again." He joked. I glared at him with a blush on my face.

He chuckled, "Just go back to sleep."

* * *

Next morning. (JUST. ONE. MORE.)

"Damn it!" Jounouchi cursed. "I believed in dat guy so much too! All of it was fake!" He complained as we were walking to school.

"I told you it's better not to know the future..." I said.

"Miho knows it though!" Miho said.

"Never mind you." Anzu told her.

"But he's da one who got the most damage this time." We looked at Honda who was so depressed.

Miho ran up to him. "Good morning Honda!" She greeted. "No need to be so down! You have to get your own future!"

"M-Miho."

"Let's do our best together!" They pumped their fists in the air. "YEAH!"

"Does he know what future Miho is thinking of?"

"But Corrine, Anzu and Miho are right. Who knows what the future holds." Yugi said.

"Hurry you two!" Miho called. "If you don't hurry you'll be late!"

"Y-yeah! Corrine, Let's go!" Yugi ran off. Then I noticed the mark on his hand, which reminded me of Dark Yugi.

'My Precious? Cute sleeping face? It can't be! You don't think...

...**DARK YUGI LIKES ME?!**'

* * *

MPK: Hey guys! I need you to tell me which story I should work on more. Enemy or Crush, Drama Kingdom, or the ATTMFC trilogy? Oh and come check out the new poll on my profile page on Corrine. Which reminds me, I GOTTA CHANGE HER NAME! HER LAST NAME AT LEAST! R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 Ugly Teacher

MPK-Okay guys. I changed her name from Corrine Whittfield to Corrine Casterwill. I think that's not to lame of a name.

* * *

I. am. devastated. I missed an episode. This is a once in a lifetime experience, and I missed an episode just cause I was sick. Not happening again! Luckily, in this world, you get over a cold the next day. Speaking of the next day...

"Ha! You like Jounouchi!" I shouted. Miho put a hand over my mouth.

"No, Corrine."

"You voice is too loud." Mayumi told me.

I removed her hand, "I get it, but..." We watched as Honda scolded Jounouchi from not coming to clean up duty yesterday. Jounouchi was pleading for mercy, Yugi there to keep the peace. "Just what do you like about Jounouchi?" I asked her.

"It's hard to say..."

"Don't ask things like that!" Miho said. "Love don't need a reason."

"I wonder what Jounouchi likes." Mayumi wondered.

"What he likes?" Anzu asked.

"What are you going to do?" Miho wondered.

"It's a present!" She exclaimed smiling. "I'm going to give Joey something he likes as a present!"

"What does he like?"

"He and Honda often talk about lewd videos." Miho offered.

"I can't give him that as a present!" We folded our arms.

I smirked, "I totally got this." I said going over to the boys.

"Yugi! Can you come out here for a minute?" I asked. The boys stared at each other quizzically.

"Corrine, what is it?"

"Just come here, please?" He walked over.

"You want us too?" They asked about to come over too.

"Did I call your names?" They didn't answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought." I shut the door.

"Huh?" Yugi said confused. "What Jounouchi likes?"

"Yeah. You'd know that right?" Anzu asked him.

"Ah! He'd probably like lewd videos!" Yugi said. Us girls fell to the ground.

"Not somethin' like that! Something a girl can give as a present!" I shouted.

"And Corrine is giving it?" Yugi asked sadly. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Mayumi cringing. 'Look out Kaiba, I'm about to screw the hell out of this line.' I thought.

I took a breath and cleared my throat, "Yes. I am. I want to give this gift to Jounouchi, in the hopes that he will fall in love with me. Then we will say away together, or ride off into the distant sunset." I pointed out the window for a dramatic effect. Then I let out a sigh and hugged myself. "Doesn't it sound so romantic?" I asked Anzu.

She stumbled, "Uh...I guess so." I looked to Yugi. I saw his puppy dog eyes, once filled with happiness, narrowed with rage. HE. WAS. PISSED. 'Alright, I had my fun.' "Okay. Let me put this in words everyone will understand...Ha! NO! That's my girl Mayumi over there who got hit by that cupid." I pointed at her.

They were confused for a second but then they realized what I mean't. "Hey! Corrine!" She complained. Yugi gained his happy look back.

"Don't worry, Yugi won't tell. Right Yugi?" I winked at him. He nodded.

"If it's a secret, then I'll keep it a secret." He thought for a moment. "Jounouchi likes games. Maybe something from Grandpa's shop?"

I put an arm around Mayumi's shoulders. "ROAD TRIP!" They looked at me confused. 'Gotta stop doing that.'

* * *

After school in the Game shop.

"I see." Grandpa said. "A present full of the feelings for the opposite sex? It sure is nice to be young."

"Hey Corrine," Mayumi whispered a little worriedly. I sighed.

"It's alright. You can trust him." I whispered back. 'Hopefully he can turn down the pervertedness, just this once.'

"I've got something good for that!" He exclaimed.

"Really Grandpa!?" Yugi asked excitedly.

"Yugi, I've told you this is how I got your Grandmother. If I recall, it's in this box..." He reached for something. Dust started to fly a little.

"Is this really a good idea?" Miho asked.

"I think it'll be okay..."

"Oh here it is!" Grandpa took out a box. He blew on it making dust go everywhere. We coughed. He took of the lid. "Here."

"A jigsaw puzzle?" Mayumi asked.

"But there's nothing drawn on it." Miho noted. "It's blank."

"Yup. Send your feeling to the other person in pieces." He explained. "The receiver will put the message together one by one. And the message will expand. It's romantic!"

"That's lovely! Really lovely! Really Romantic!"

"Yup! Yup!" Grandpa shouted.

"I'm buying this." Mayumi said triumphantly.

"Good call!" I said giving a thumbs up.

Grandpa placed the lid back on the box. "Here. Come again!"

"But what kind of message should I write?" She asked worriedly.

"Speak from your heart, like I do. Tomorrows Sunday, take your time and think about it. It'll come to you. Just, let your feelings flow." I winked at her.

* * *

"Did you write it? Did you write it?" Miho asked impatiently. Mayumi showed her the box. Miho squealed, "Cute!"

"You should leave it inside his desk." I suggested.

"What if he starts working on it in class?" Anzu asked knowing Jounouchi might do that.

"If that happens, I'll bring him to the roof." Yugi told us.

"Alright people, looks like we got a plan." We agreed and waited for class to start.

The bell has rung...and Jounouchi is not here yet...

...but...

...neither is the teacher...

"Could it be he's absent today?" Miho wondered.

"No way." I told them, mostly Mayumi, who was the most worried. Then right on schedule, Jounouchi flies in.

"WHEW MADE IT IN TIME!" He shrieked.

"Take your seat already." Honda told him. "Sensei will be here soon."

When he did, he said to Honda, "I stayed up watchin' videos all night. I went ta bed late." Jounouchi explained.

"Lewd videos?" Honda asked. Jounouchi glared.

"Don't insult me! It was Hong Kong action!"

The door opened and Chouno walked in.

"Stand up! Salutation! Take seat." We sat down.

"Okay, open your textbooks." She ordered.

Jounouchi took out the present.

"Baka(1)! Hurry and hide that!".

"Jounouchi! What are you doing during class? An ayaben? What a cute bento lunch." She took it from him.

"Sono majo.(2)" I whispered to Anzu. We looked at Mayumi worriedly. She was scared.

"That's not mine."

"Not yours? But you had it right?"

"It was just in my desk. Someone must have put it there by accident."

"Accident? I see." She walked back to her desk. "But teacher always tells you, don't bring things to school, that aren't related to class." She held up the box. "What could this be Jounouchi?"

"I already told ya! I don't know!" He shouted.

"Really?" She tore the box. Puzzle pieces fell out. Mayumi shrieked. "Jigsaw puzzle? That's no good. You shouldn't bring a play thing. You's probably take it out and lose yourself in it. Truly adverse to studying." She placed some of the pieces together. "Oh! How interesting! When you put the pieces together words come out! "Ever since I met you...I've always been preoccupied...Oh no! Is this a confession!?" The kids in class laughed except for Mayumi, Yugi, Miho, Anzu, and I.

"Sono majo." I whispered again.

"That's no good. This would be a terrible distraction. In other words, against school rules. Perhaps leading to expulsion. Who owns this?" I looked over at Mayumi again. She looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Anzu suddenly stood up.

"Stop it, Sensei."

"What Mazaki-san?"

"That is a message. A letter. I think its bad to read other people's letters."

"Cruel?! But as a teacher, I must find out who wrote it. And by putting the puzzle together, I'll know the name..."

"That...is mine!" Anzu said. 'What the hell is she doing?'

"I see. So its yours. When class is over go to the advisor room." Anzu's eyes bulged. 'Looks like you plan backfired. Time for the bailout...'

I stood up, "Would you stop lying, Anzu. You don't have to take the blame for me. Sensei, its all my fault. I DID IT." Anzu stared at me in shock.

"Both of you wrote it?" Chouno asked.

"No. Just one of us...me. I did it." I told her, but Anzu was not backing off.

"No, I DID IT!" The tone in her voice went up a little.

"Oh you want to go down that road, by all means. Let the pack session begin." I moved in front of my desk and sat on it. I crossed my legs. "Sensei, do you really think Anzu would do something like this? I mean come on, Anzu just isn't that how do I put it...creative enough, to speak from the heart, to write with such words of passion. I could, but **_she_** would never be able to write something so, so heartfelt with so much meaning...at least...not in this lifetime." The class Oohed.

Anzu was upset. It wasn't long until she shot back. She walked into the isle, "Are you kidding me? You wanna play like that?!" She turned to teacher. "Sensei, Corrine wouldn't...Corrine couldn't write that. The stuff she's talking, about how she 'writes with passion' is a load of crap. Besides...she can barely write her own name." The class Oh-ed.

"Cat fight!" Someone yelled.

I was angry. Then Anzu smiled. SHE. FREAKIN. SMILED. "OH ITS ON!" I shouted. "Lets put the pieces of this situation together, shall we." I got up into the isle too, so we were facing each other. "Lets say you did write this letter, Anzu. How long would it have taken you...6 months maybe?" The class was at the edge of their seats. "And lets say you wrote the letter. You've know Jounouchi for a long time, why didn't you give it to him before?" I gasped. "Could it be? That your feelings for him were slowly building up to the point that you, FELL IN LOVE WITH?! You thought to yourself, "Oh Jounouchi how I love thee. I can not keep my feelings from you any longer! I must proclaim my love to you! But how?! I don't have a brain!" I said doing a mocking impression. The class laughed, even Mayumi and Jounouchi were laughing now.

Anzu growled with rage, "But let say you wrote the letter, Corrine. If I don't recall, when taking a math test not too long, you were daydreaming out loud, talking about how you would love to french kiss him. It was so bad, that after class when I went to bathroom, I saw you making out with the mirror!" Everyone laughed so hard that they were falling out of their seats.

I growled. I got in her face so I looked at her straight in the eye, "I bet if we hadn't suggested you write a letter to him, YOU WOULD HAVE WRITTEN A SONG!" Class was laughing even more now, they were aching in pain. Anzu was about to reply when Sensei finally stopped us.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled. Then the bell rang. Everyone was still laughing when they left, even our friends, but they did look kinda worried for us. "Advisor room, NOW!"

* * *

I'll time skip this part cause its too...heated...

When we left, Yugi, Miho, and Mayumi were waiting for us.

"CORRINE-CHAN, ANZU-CHAN! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Yugi asked worriedly. Very. worriedly.

"What did she say?" Miho asked.

"First, this." Anzu handed the puzzle back to Mayumi.

"She gave it back?" Mayumi asked.

"Work hard for the rest." I said. "And we've gotta work hard too. Together." I shivered. Anzu glared. 'This is not gonna end well.'

Outside...

"This should be good." Anzu said putting up the poster.

"You two are really gonna do this?" Yugi asked us.

"Of course. We might have to work together, but that's something we can manage. I mean we're working for the same goal...to get the rules lightened a bit. If the rules were lifted, I could wear whatever I want to school." I said.

"Oh happy days." Jounouchi said drooling. I smacked him. "OW!"

"And if little rules would change, I would be free to work." Anzu said. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it be better without them." Jounouchi said. Anzu shoved a clipboard in his face.

"Then give us your signature."

"Maybe I could help?" Yugi asked.

"Of course." I handed him a poster. "Put this up on the west wall, please."

"Okay." He started to run off.

"Yugi!" He turned to me.

"Thank you." He smiled and went away.

The next day...(Another long episode.)

We look at our posters. They've been ruined. There were messages...

_Stop being a busybody!_

_Stupid!_

_I'm against rule revulsion!_

"All our hard work!" I said picking up the poster.

"How mean!" Miho said.

"How petty." Jounouchi said.

"We can just redo it." Anzu said putting up a new one.

"Harassment?"

"Such people exist, but I'm sure everyone doesn't likes the rules."

"How come your always so cheery and confident?" I asked.

She turned to me, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I just said. You never let anything get you down. I..." I gulped. "...envy...that...about you." Anzu seemed...touched.

"Please, thats nothing! You're the one with the confidence and street cred. If you hadn't said anything I would've been the only on in trouble. And if it wasn't for you, we'd probably be expelled. Plus we did put on a good show in class today..."

'Show? So she wasn't being serious?'

"We made everyone laugh and Sensei embarrassed. I'd say we made a pretty good team."

"Team?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought you hate me? You said yourself you don't want to be friends with me, I'm too different." Everyone surrounded Anzu and scowled.

"And you said I was bullying the weak." Jounouchi huffed.

Anzu pushed her way out of the group and grabbed me by the shoulders, " That's before we all became friends. I may have said that stuff in the past, but now I know you. And you're pretty cool!" I wasn't convinced. "Besides, any friend of Yugi is a friend of mine! So lets do this campaign right together!"She said with a smile. I was still skeptical but at least she's being nice for once.

I became getto again. I balled a fist. "Aright, sister friend. Lets stand for change! FIGHT THE POWER!"

* * *

Later in the hall...

Yugi was helping us promote, when all of a sudden Sensei walks by. She took the clip board out my hand.

"Looks like you haven't gotten any signatures."

I snatched back, " Don't worry, WE WILL."

"There's no way you'll gather any!" She walked away laughing.

Outside...

"I wish people would be brave and sign." Anzu pouted.

"We'll just try harder tomorrow."

Miho frowned "Haven't you heard the rumor? Students that signed from rule revision...have been targeted by the teachers."

"But thats not true!"

"Who said that?!"I asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, when we collect the signatures, the teachers will change there minds." I said putting an arm around Anzu's shoulders.

"Right!" She smiled.

Outside the next morning...(*sighs*)

"We need to get people's attention." I told Anzu.

"But how?"

"Have you seen the end of an Kiss x Sis episode?"

"Yeah. I love that show, especially they dance at the end! I memorized it." 'God. She really watches it. I only seen the dancing part...and maybe a couple episodes. But not the...never mind.'

"Then follow my lead..." Luckily I recorded the song on my iPod. I blasted it so everyone could hear. And then we danced and singed to it, which got everyone's attention. It scared Yugi for a minute but he watched too. 'OMG! IM DANCING WITH ANZU -_-!'

Once we we're done everyone was clapping for us...and they wanted too sign our partition too! But then these boys cleared everyone away.

"What are you doing? You want to sign, GET IN LINE!" I shouted.

"We don't want to! The rules are fine as is!"

"No one would sign that!"

"Its pointless!"

"LOOK IF YOUR NOT GONNA SIGN, THEN GET OUT DA WAY!" I shouted. One took my clipboard.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Then we we're playing monkeys in the middle...until someone shoved Yugi.

"YUGI!" Anzu and I shouted. Then one of the other boys tore our papers. I WAS ABOUT TO GO OFF WHEN...

"STOP IT YOU BASTARDS!" Jounouchi ran in front us and took down a boy...PUNCH!

* * *

In the... (just forget it...)

Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, and I we're called in by Sensei. She was scolding us but I tuned her out, at least until...

"Corrine-Chan, you and Anzu are the cause of all this. The rules don't need to be changed. Maybe you too should be expelled..." My eyes widened. We were all in a state of shock...especially me...as you can see... 'WHAT THE F***!'

We walked out and the boys went in. Jounouchi and Anzu ran away, Miho and Honda running after them. I just looked at Sensei, Yugi watching me.

"Sensei...this is...too...extreme...You've gone to far..." My voice cracking.

"I'll write a report and get back to you guys, so as of right now, LEAVE!"

"I...I know I'm a little...arrogant...and getto at times...but I'm not mean...not this mean...I'm a straight A student. I always put my studies first." I started.

"Sensei...Anzu and I were just trying to undo those extremely strict rules of yours. And you want to expel us..."

"Corrine-Chan" Yugi whimpered.

"I've heard enough! Leave at once..."

"You...Anata Majo(3)...no, ANATA NO MESU INU(4)!" I shouted tearing up. That's right. Not only did I cuss out loud, but in a different language too.

"CORRINE CASTERWILL! I'll MAKE SURE YOUR EXPELLED FOR THAT COMMENT! LEAVE NOW!"

"HOW COULD YOU SENSEI...HOW COULD YOU!" I ran away, finally crying. Yugi followed. I stopped around a corner, and just cried.

"Corrine..." He said not knowing what else to say.

"Why am I crying, Yugi. Over expelltion? I've been through worse back where I come from. Maybe, its because I really care about being in school. Since I was alone, it was the only thing I had to care about. I had no friends...until now...Honda, Miho, Jounouchi, even Anzu...and you. And she wants to take that away from me. I always played the tough tomboy role, but now, I...I'm afraid...I AM GOING TO LOSE YOU GUYS!" I cried all over again. Then I felt a hand on my head.

"You're not going to lose us, no matter what." A slightly deep voice said. I looked up but whoever it was...he was gone. Then lightning struck me.

'I was so caught up in my feelings, I forgot about the shadow game! I WANT TO SEE HER PAY!' I wiped my tears and went back to the Advisior's room. I stopped at the door, knowing that if I got closer, they would see me. But from where I'm standing, I can't see a thing.

"I wish I could get closer without being seen." I whispered. Than my necklace glew. Next thing I know, I'm in front of the action, invisible apparently. 'This necklace...must be magic.' I thought putting the other pieces of the puzzle together. (NOT LITERALLY)

"The rules are simple.." Dark Yugi started. "The one that puts the mirror together first wins. However...we'll be wearing these..." He said holding up blindfolds. I shivered when he said that cause of how scary he looked. "Now lets begin."

They started messing with the pieces of the mirror when Dark Yugi through some gloves to Sensei. "Use this. But be careful. This game is dangerous."

"You too."

"The game is over when you finish."

"Really?" Then Sensei smiled and took her blindfold off.

"THAT CHEATER!" I whispered in disgust.

Dark Yugi looked up, "That voice..."

"Eh?"

"Never mind." And he went back to working. 'I gotta be more careful'

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this. This is a shadow game."

"What's that?"

"Break the rules and you suffer a terrible punishment."

"Oh really? I suppose I can't tell like this." She lied. I growled. Dark Yugi flinched, but said nothing. Sensei started saying how she was going to lose, even though she was winning. She was getting on my nerves. When she put the last piece in I smiled wickedly and mouth what Dark Yugi was saying.

"The Door of Darkness has been opened." Sensei looked up at him.

"Sensei, you used your position to hurt Anzu and Corrine." Her face began to break. "You...merely wear the mask of a teacher. Under that mask...you hide you're true ugly face." It cracked more.

"What?!"

"Just a mirror reflects. For the people you have hurt...feel what it is to be hurt yourself!" He said the glowing eye appeared on his forehead. Sensei's make up fell off in puzzle pieces. She screamed.

"MY MAKE UP! MY FACE!" She shouted leaving the room.

He removed his blind fold. "I told you, break the rules and you are punished." I walked over to the doorway watching Sensei run down the hallway, not noticing how loud my footsteps were.

"Mesu inu.(5)"

"Who's there?!" Dark Yugi shouted, scaring me. I back up into the hallway. He peered out the doorway and started walking in my direction. That's when I made a run for it. I ran out the school building. I stopped in front of a tree outside. I gasped for air. Then something grabbed my arm. "WHO ARE YOU!" He asked. Then I became visible again. "CORRINE-CHAN?!"

"How did you know I was standing here?"

"Your footsteps." I sighed and turned my head away from him. "Spying again?"

"Maybe."

"But how were you invis..." I showed him my necklace.

"Somehow every time I wish for something it happens. So I use it to spy on you." Dark Yugi tsked.

"I had a feeling it was you. Your voice rung in my ears." I cringed. "But I didn't know how you were doing it. Now I know."

"Congrats."

"Spying on me has become a habit for you, isn't it?"

"Watev." Then I notice he was still holding my arm... firmly I add. I turn to him. "Um...can you let go?"

"I can." We were playing this game again.

"Can you let go now?" He lingered like he was going to say no. But he let go. He looked at my seriously, like he was trying to read my mind. "Look can we go home now, its been a long day." He looked at me like he was surprised by what I said. Then he just changes back into Yugi just like that.

"Corrine-Chan are you okay?" I didn't want him worried about me so I just smiled...or tried to.

"Yeah Yugi, lets just go home."

* * *

"Chouno-sensei hasn't said anything. I wonder if we're in the clear?" Jounouchi said.

"Its probably fine. As a beautification member, I think she was unreasonable." Honda said.

"By the way, what happened to the jigsaw puzzle?"

"Uh sorry Jounouchi! It was all prank!" I told him.

"Just a prank?" He looked at me and Anzu skeptical. "All that fighting for nothing."

Miho whispered to us, "Mayumi confessed to a second year Sempai! We can't tell him now that she doesn't like Jounouchi!"

I chuckled, "Its alright. He's probably better than Jounouchi." We all laughed.

"Whats so funny?"

* * *

Baka- stupid, idiot

Sono Majo- that witch

Anata Majo- you witch

Anata no mesu inu- you bitch

mesu inu- bitch

* * *

MPK: This is the last update I'm doing before school starts...probably. Its going to be challenging to keep updating but I'll try do get as much done as I can. Sorry Guys!


	5. Chapter 5 Clash, The Strongest Monster

Not a day goes by when there's not trouble now. Yesterday, we went Jounouchi to buy some sneakers. Then a gang came up to us and beat us up and took them. And we found out from them the shopkeeper paid them to get the shoes back to him. So I followed Dark Yugi back to the shop were they played a game and the shopkeeper got poisoned by a scorpion. I tried to talk to him afterwards but when I called his name, he just changed back to Yugi. OH NO! YOU DON'T THINK HE'S MAD AT ME DO YOU?! DO YOU?! I mean he has no reason to. RIGHT?! RIGHT?

* * *

I woke up this morning a little drowsy cause I stayed up little late listening to music. Now listen to this...I open my eyes and reach for the alarm clock. As I'm about to get up I feel something spiky...hair is it, on my face. And when I look down, guess who I see cuddled up next to me snoring softly and cute and...

"YUGI?!" The baby panda shot up and fell off the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! IN MY ROOM? AND IN MY BED?!"

He blushed like a tomato. "Corrine! I'm so sorry! I came to see if you were asleep last night. When I came in, I saw you were peacefully sleeping with headphones in your ears. I went to turn off whatever you were listening to, but I ended up listening to it myself. I guess I must have dosed off next to you. I DIDN'T MEAN TO! HONEST!"

I calmed myself down, "No need to aplogize, you just scared me is all." I grabbed the boy collar, "But this never happened, GOT IT?!" He looked so confused, and a little scared.

"Uh, yeah sure. Whatever." I dropped him on the floor.

"Good, now lets get ready for school..."

* * *

"Duel Monsters?"

"Yeah! It became popular when I was in third grade. It started to become popular at other schools too." Yugi said.

Miho gasped. "Pretty!"

"There are thousands of types!"

"Yup. There are 5 attributes and at least 12 levels of monsters. All different attributes and affects." They looked at me.

"That many!?"

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked. I pulled my deck out my back pocket.

"I played this game thousands of times back where I come from. Its even evolved 4 generations. Its pretty cool."

"Tell us, about it!" They begged.

I sweatdropped, "Uh...Not until you know the basics."

"So, how do you play?" Jounouchi asked. Yugi explained it do them.

"Seems fun." Anzu said.

"Really!?" Jounouchi asked. "I don't like these kinds of childish games."

"You don't mean 'childish game', you mean 'game where you us your head'!" Honda said laughing.

"What's dat supposed to mean?!"

"Just as you heard. No secret meanings behind there."

"You Bastard!" Jounouchi shouted.

"By the way Honda, What's with the get up?" I asked him.

"This? These cards are popular right now right?" I nodded. "With such a collection item, there will be those who'll obtain rare cards through unjust means."

Anzu was confused. "Really? Over just these cards."

"No. There are people in America who come here to buy just one card." Yugi smiled and lifted up a finger. "Grandpa is also a mania!"

"That's it!" Honda shouted dangerously close to Yugi's face making him lean back. "I, as part of strong beautification week, will help prevent illegal cards!"

"Hey! Hey! That's not really a 'beautification person's' job right!?" I asked.

"A beautification member doesn't just clean the dirty. The first step is to prevent garbage! This is the beatification member's mission! However, there are a few destined for this! No...I am the only one!" He bowed. "So I set up strong beautification week to fight that. With this...the whole nation..."

"Right! Right!" The teacher said, interrupting him. "Mind if I interrupt? Today let's begin by introducing a new transfer student." We all sat down.

"Eh! I wonder what kind of kid it'll be? I hope it's a kid who likes games." Yugi whispered to me, I smiled.

"Please come in." A boy came in. A look of horror crossed my face. "This is Seto Kaiba." 'OMG! ITS KAIBA! SEASON 0 KAIBA! THE KAIBA WITH THE BIGGEST EGO IN THE ENTIRE SHOW! Oh ra...'

"Kaiba...you mean that..." Miho started.

"From the top class amusement industry? Kaiba Corporation?" Anzu finished.

"Yes, he's the heir." Teacher answered.

"Nice to meet you." Kaiba greeted. 'Bleh...'

"Eh! Rich spoiled brat. I can't stand those." Jounouchi scoffed.

"Ah! There's a space next to Yugi!" The teacher said. Kaiba walked over.

"Hey!" Yugi greeted. Kaiba knelt down.

"Duel Monsters right? Yours?" He asked.

"Thanks." Yugi said smiling. "Are you into games?"

"Yeah! I love them!" 'Whatever Kaiba...'

* * *

We watched as a limo drove away.

"What a great car!" Miho admired.

"Hey Yugi! Your getting along already?" Anzu asked.

"Kaiba is going to show me his card collection!" He replied.

"Yugi, maybe you shouldn't hang out with Kaiba..." I started to say but Miho interrupted.

"Kaiba's house! Miho wants to go too!" She exclaimed.

"Let's all go!" Yugi said. I sighed, and nodded.

At the mansion...

"Hey! Isn't there a law against individuals having such large houses?!"

"Of course not!" Anzu exclaimed. Just then Miho and Honda came up on a bike. "Not taxi right?"

"Hey Everyone." said Kaiba's voice through an speaker. "Glad you could make it. Please, come in." The gates opened.

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed as we walked in. They all gasped when the doors opened revealing the inside of the mansion. Kaiba had maids behind him.

"Everyone came?" He asked then smiled. "I'm so pleased!" He then began to give us a tour. 'Its so weird Kaiba...is acting nice.'

"What an amazing mansion!"

Jounouchi scoffed, "If this is 'no big deal', then what would mine be?"

Honda walked next to him. "Jounouchi, jealousy is most unsightly."

Jounouchi removed his hands from behind his head and grabbed Honda's collar. "You sayin' that really pisses me off!"

Anzu walked between them. "Hey you guys! Can you at least act properly here?" Kaiba laughed. 'Unbelievable.'

"It's all right. It's more fun if it's lively." He said and they continued walking. We arrived in a room full of cards. "Yugi, this is my card collection."

"What are those?" Tea asked.

"It's when I won the Duel Monsters national tournament." He said.

"WON?!"

Honda put his hand on Jounouchi's shoulder and waved a finger. "Give it up. He's way above you."

Miho walked over to Kaiba. "Kaiba, instead of the cards...tell us about your amusement parks!"

Honda ran over. "Ah, Miho! I have some tickets-"

"I'll make a reservation for you at the amusement park." Kaiba told them.

Miho hugged him making Honda jealous. "You're the best!"

"That's right Yugi, I bet you have some rare cards~" Kaiba began. 'I don't like where this is going...'

"I-I don't have any." He admitted.

"Hey! Didn't you say earlier that your Grandfather has an amazing card?" Anzu asked. I facepalmed.

Kaiba's eyes gleamed. I flinched. "I'd definitely like to see that." He said.

At the game shop...

"My best card?" Grandpa asked.

"Grandpa please, can you show it?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba bowed. "Please show it!"

"Looks like I've got no choice!" He said and bent down. "It'll be a moment. Where is it? Ah, here it is."

"What!? I thought it had jewels or something attached!" Miho exclaimed.

"It's no different than the others."

"You guys don't get it." Grandpa said exasperated. "It's called Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It's so powerful it's production was cancelled! Mania's would drool at this super rare card!"

"Saying it that way makes it so much more moving!" Anzu exclaimed. I tuned them out until...I was brought back to reality by a big SLAM!

I looked and saw Kaiba's briefcase on the counter. "Th-that Blue eyes." He said. "Please take all these cards in trade for it!" He lifted the briefcase's lid and we gasped.

"Amazing!" Jounouchi shouted.

"No." Grandpa said.

"The refusal was also amazing!" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"There's no way?" He asked.

"Kaiba, right? I understand how you feel but..." Grandpa began. "I'm not keeping the card because of it's value or strength. I'm keeping it because a dear friend gave it to me. My heart is in this card and that is why I can not bear to part with it."

"Your right. I was mistaken. I think I'll go home now." He said, closed the briefcase, and walked out the door. I blinked and Jounouchi leaned on the counter smiling.

"Grandpa you said something great!" He said.

"Truer words have never been spoken." I told Gramps. Miho hugged Grandpa.

"I see you in a new light!" She exclaimed. I chuckled.

* * *

The next day...

Yugi was explaining the rules of duel monsters to Jounouchi and Honda when me and the girls came in.

"Good Morning!" Miho greeted. "Joey and Tristan have started Duel Monsters too?"

Anzu lifted her hands. "Yeah, they want to challenge Kaiba to a duel."

The two boys pointed at each other. "That's this guy!" They shouted, stood up and glared at each other. "What!?"

Kaiba walked in and my smile disappeared. "Good Morning Yugi." He greeted.

"Kaiba!"

"By the way...about the phone call last night..." Kaiba trailed off smiling cruelly.

Yugi walked over to his desk and took out his backpack, all I could do was watch worriedly. "Yeah! I asked Grandpa and he let me borrow it for the day!" He told him.

"Thank you!" Kaiba said. "I wanted to see this again so badly! He taught me to love cards!" 'Bulls****'

Yugi handed him Blue eyes. "Here! Blue eyes White Dragon!"

"Wow! Amazing each time I see it!" Kaiba exclaimed looking at it. I watched as he went to hand the card to Yugi but dropped it and switched it out with a fake. I wanted to expose the truth right then and there, but something prevented me from doing it. 'Ugh.'

"Sorry, here." Kaiba said and Yugi took the card. He looked at it uncertainly. "This card, it shines only when the rightful owner has it."

After school...

'Lets see...' I thought. 'What happens next...OH...I gotta go save Jounouchi and Honda!' I turned to Yugi, "I see you at home Yugi." I said and ran away before he could even question me.

On top of a roof...

"Calling me out here..." Kaiba said. "What do you want?"

"Don't play dumb Kaiba." I said. Jounouchi and Honda nodded.

"We saw you swipe the cards." Honda told him.

Kaiba's shoulders moved as he was laughing. "How mean. There's no way I'd do that. That'd be stealing!"

"My beautification eyes don't miss a speck of dust! You can't fool me!" Jounouchi grabbed him by the collar.

"I couldn't stand you from the beginning!" He shouted. Kaiba turned his head smiling.

"You'll regret it." He said. Then, someone grabbed me from behind. As a reflex, I grabbed however they were and threw them on the ground. Next thing I know someone else punches me, and I fall to the ground.

"Corrine!" Honda yelled. 'Whoa, that took a lot out of me. I can barely stand up...' Jounouchi turned his head in time to get socked in the face. "Jounouchi!" He glared at the guards. "You Bastard!"

Kaiba laughed.

"I hope you don't think badly of me." He said. "Their job is to protect the next President, me." The guards walked over to them and I was still struggling to get up.

"Shit." Then Yugi comes running in.

"Jounouchi! Corrine! Honda!" He shouted.

"Yugi! Get away!"

"Please listen Yugi." Kaiba said. "These three made an unbelievable false accusation!"

Yugi took a step forward. "Did they say you switched my Grandpa's card?" Kaiba's eyes widened. "I noticed. But...I thought you'd reconsider and return it. You also love games!" Kaiba smiled. "But it seems I was wrong. Give it back! You have the card right? That card is so important to my Grandpa!" He pleaded. Yugi walked forward and placed his hands on Kaiba's arms. "Please give it back! That card is Grandpa's heart!"

Kaiba hit Yugi with his briefcase knocking him into the fence.

"Kaiba..." He mumbled shocked.

"A card as a heart? Ridiculous! A card is a card. When the proper person has it, it's true power is revealed. Tell your Gramps this... Cards are not hearts! You have to have the tenancy to win by all means! I never imagined I'd get my hands on such a great find!" He exclaimed walking away.

A guard pick Yugi up and prepare to punch him. "It's no use boy!" He said and delivered a right hook to his stomach.

"Yugi!" I shouted. My efforts in getting up were failing. I gave up and fell back on the ground. The free guard walked over and looked at me. "What are we going to do about the girl?" He asked. I glared at him. The other picked me up by the collar, "We can have some fun, before we have to leave. Can't we?" 'OH F*** NO!' Then Dark Yugi punched the one who said that, knocking him out cold.

"I don't think so...but let's see if it's really no use." He said to the other guard. My vision started to blur. The other guard let go off me and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I heard screaming and shouts of pain. "Mind Crush!" My eyes started to close. I fought to stay awake.

"Corrine! Corrine!" A voice shouted. I saw a faint picture of Dark Yugi leaning over me, before my eyes closed and everything went black.

Later...

I awoke as soon as I heard...dragon roars? 'BLUES EYES!'

"Its over Kaiba." Dark Yugi said. "Any card you pick is useless."

"I split the field making it a draw!" Kaiba said disappearing in some smoke.

"Just as I suspected from the one called Duel Monsters Expert...picking that card in the end." Dark Yugi said. "Grandpa's heart...I've revived it."

I coughed, as Dark Yugi walked over to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Spying. Again."

"Hey! I woke up here..."

"Can't you take a joke." He said helping me up.

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Lets just get you home."

The next day...

"I'm glad you were able to get your Grandpa's card back Yugi." Anzu told him. Yugi smiled.

"It's thanks to Jounouchi, Honda and Corrine." He said.

"We didn't do a thing." Jounouchi said. I nodded. "But I wonder who did?" He wondered scratching his chin confused. I laughed nervously having a pretty good guess about who did.

"Yoo Hoo!" Some one shouted. It sounded like Miho. We turned our heads to see Miho and Honda riding a bike. "This is better than a taxi!"

"R-Really!?" Honda asked. He noticed us and explained. "We have something to do together."

"Honda, go faster!" Miho told him.

"Right!" He began to peddle faster and I flinched when they crashed.

"A-are you okay?" Tea asked. Miho was on top of Honda, who was smiling dizzy.

"So happy..." He mumbled. Yugi chuckled and put a hand behind his head.

"That's nice..."

"Man! Useless beautification guy!" Jounouchi complained.


	6. Chapter 6 YO YO and Shadi part 1

MPK: Hey! We're back again. I've got a game for you. Kids/Teens and Adults.

Kids- Every time you see **Jounouchi and Corrine** in the same sentence, Eat some candy, of ask your parents for candy.

Adults- Every time you see **Jounouchi and Corrine** in the same sentence, take a drink.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Kazuki and his peeps do.

* * *

"Miracle YO-YO?!" Miho and Anzu asked. Jounouchi and I were doing some tricks.

"Its the finest street item right now." I say holding my yo yo up.

"Is something that old really popular?"

"They've been really cheap lately." Yugi stated.

"Alright. Lets show our yo yo techs." Jounouchi says. I nod.

"First is sleeping, which is a basic technique." I say. Jounouchi and I spin our yo-yo's in mid air. "Long sleeper!"

"It stopped in mid air and its still spinning!" Miho exclaimed.

Jounouchi chuckled, "And if you touch it on the floor, in sleeping mode..." We put them on the floor. "Walk the dog!"

"How cute!" She shouted.

"What? Its just walk the dog." Anzu said.

Jounouchi gasped, "Then...I'll show you an even more amazing trick! LOOP THE LOOP!" He started swinging the yo-yo violently. We all ducked.

"Thats Dangerous!" Anzu shouted. Honda caught it.

"Jounouchi! Don't bring toys to a sacred learning institution!"

"An old man like you wouldn't understand the appeal of Yo Yos." Jounouchi shot back.

"OLD MAN!"

"But its so cool!" Miho exclaimed. "Miho wants to try too!"

"What are you saying Miho?! If anything were to happen while you were playing with a yo yo...If anything happened, Miho...please...Just don't do the yo yo! Its dangerous! Too Dangerous!"

"You're the dangerous one." Jounouchi said with sarcasm.

"But he's partly right." Anzu said. "Did you hear about that vagrant group with yo yo's? They take money and use yo yo's as weapons. Most of the students from our school have fallen victim to them it seems."

"What really?"

"Is that true?"

"A yo yo isn't a tool for hurting people..." Yugi says.

"Yugi's right. Alright! I'll properly punish those idiots!" Jounouchi shouts.

"I'm with you, Jounouchi. Let them cower before our Brooklyn and Egyptian Rage!" (A/N: Corrine just so happens to have a little Egyptian in her. Hint, hint :) )

* * *

Narrator's P.O.V.

"Unbelievable! This is a big incident!" Honda shouts. "**Jounouchi-kun and Corrine-chan** are absent from school...Jounouchi's health is one of his good points."

"And Corrine would never miss school!" Yugi shouts. Miho walked up to them.

"This is the first time they've ever missed school."

"I kinda miss them when they're gone." Anzu put in.

"Honda-kun, have you heard anything?"

"They haven't contacted the schools either it seems."

Yugi started to think the worst, "Could it be...something happened with them and that vagrant group mentioned yesterday?"

Honda shrugged, "I don't know. Anyway, lets check Jounouchi's house after school. With any luck, she would be with him."

After school...Once they made it to Jounouchi's house...

"This is it." Honda said. He knocked on the door. "Excuse me. Excuse me!"

"Looks like no one's home." Miho turned the knob.

"But its not looked." Honda gasped.

"MIHO! You dont go in people's homes without permission!"

"Its okay we're just taking a peak..." Someone throws a glass bottle at the door.

"You shitty kid!" The person yells. "Why haven't you been home since yesterday?!" Everyone screamed.

"Sorry!" Honda shouts and everyone runs away.

Outside...

"That was a surprise." Yugi says as everyone caught there breath. "That was..."

"Thats his dad. I've heard he's always been like that. Thats why he hasn't invited anyone to his home. But where did they go? They didn't return home yesterday, it seems."

Anzu had a brain spark, "Hey! I'll try Corrine's cell!" She said taking out her little pink phone with a kuriboh hanging on the side. (A/N: She may not have had it in season zero, but work with me here!)

"CORRINE HAS A CELL PHONE?!" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you that? I mean you live with her!" Anzu said dialing the number. She put the phone on speaker as it rung.

_"Talk to me." A voice answered._

_"Corrine is that you! We been worried sick!" Anzu said frantically._

_"ANZU?!" She shouted/whispered._

_"Where are you?!" Yugi asked worriedly._

_"Uh..."_

_"Corrine. What are you doing?! Put it away!" A voice in the background said. They heard footsteps. "PUT IT AWAY NOW, BEFORE THEY SEE YOU!" Someone whispered frantically to her. Then they heard nothing but a dial tone._

"What was that all about?" Miho asked.

"At any rate, we better go search for them!" The worried baby panda said.

After a long search...

"No good. They're nowhere." Honda said.

"We've been to all the places we can think of." Yugi whimpered. "**Corrine-chan. Jounouchi-kun.**"

"Man, that guy never changes. I thought he got betta when he entered high school..."

"You mean he was worse in middle school?!" Anzu asked.

"He..." They heard a man shout. They rushed over. They saw...YO YO'S!

"I'm sorry." A guy said.

"What you think you can apologize 4 stepping on someone's foot?"

"Sorry."

Honda scoffed, "Those are Rintama school uniforms. As usual, the bad ones always get together." Yugi looked closer to see a boy and a girl wearing Domino uniforms on...

He gasped, "**Corrine-chan! Jounouchi-kun**!" Everyone gasped.

"What are they doing with those guys?" Anzu asked.

The group took the guys money, "**Corrine. Jounouchi.** Let us show you our gathering spot. Its called J's." They said waking away. Yugi ran over.

"**Jounouchi-kun! Corrine-chan!**" He shouted. The two looked back at him. "Why'd you miss school? Why are with those people?"

"'Those people?' You mean us?" The purple haired guy with a green hat asked. "Do you guys know this brat?" **Corrine** was about to answer, but **Jounouchi** cut in.

"No. We don't know them. Lets go."

"**Corrine-chan, Jounouchi-kun!**" Yugi shouted. **Jounouchi** grabbed **Corrine'**s arm and started to walk away. Yugi growled a bit.

"Jounouchi. You've really calmed down." A blue haired guy said. "Ever since you went to Domino high, we hung out with those kids. You should come to Rintama with us. With me. You too, Corrine."

"No,** Jounouchi-kun! Corrine-chan**! Lets go back together."

"I'm tired of your whining. You brat! Corrine-chan get rid of em'." Jounouchi whispered something to her and she went wide-eyed, But step forward. **Corrine** looked back at **Jounouchi**, he nodded.

Corrine put her head down, her blue and black bangs covering her face. "Go-men-no-sai." She said as low as she could, and punched the baby panda.

"Yugi!" The gang shouted. Corrine's fist shook in mid air.

"Corrine! You Bastard!" Honda shouted. Her eyes widened. She let out a light gasp.

"Nice job." The purplet said. "Thats what you get! Don't be all friendly with my friends, **Corrine and Jounouchi**. Don't show ur face again."

"Yugi, are you okay?!"

"Yugi-kun!"

"Corrine-chan." Yugi whimpered. Anzu stood up.

"**Corrine! Jounouchi!** You scum!" **Jounouchi** noticed that **Corrine** was about to break down. He walked over to her and lowered her hand. He put an arm around her shoulder.

"You can't let them see you cry. You gotta stay strong." Jounouchi whispered in her ear.

"Open your eyes, guys!"

"Lets go, **Jounouchi, Corrine.**" The purplet said. They walked away.

"**JOUNOUCHI! CORRINE!** YOU BASTARDS!"

* * *

At the park...

"Come on, Yugi. Hold still. Leave the wet handkerchief on ur face." Anzu said.

"Thanks."

"That was sure surprising." Miho said.

"I still don't understand. **Jounouchi and Corrine** being friends with those guys." Yugi frowned.

Honda scoffed, "Those are Jounouchi's old friends." They gasped. "In middle school, Jounouchi was pretty bad. He'd fight everyday. The one leading them back then was Hirotani, the one we just met. I thought he cut it off, once he entered high school. Why did he return to them now? And even so, I could see **Jounouchi** doing this, but **Corrine**? I guess he just brought her along for the ride."

'Honda-kun.' Yugi thought. 'I see...I became friends with **Jounouchi and Corrine** cause of the puzzle.' He flashed backed to when Jounouchi tried to steal his puzzle. Then, when they came to his rescue and Corrine gave him the puzzle piece. And finally, when the became friends. 'I believe...yeah.' "**Jounouchi and Corrine** haven't changed."

"Yugi!"

"I wonder about that." Honda turned away. "**Jounouchi's** always been pretty rotten. And **Corrine**..." He silenced. "It better not to deal with them anymore. I think there just idiots. At any rate, i'm out."

At a fight...

"Hirotani! We'll settle things today! We'll waste your school! And we'll be on top in this town!"

Hirotani smirked, "Lets finish this. Annoying small fish. We'll teach you!" They took out there yo yo's.

"In a fight..." Jounouchi started.

"...you should use your fist." Corrine ended.

"What a noble thing to say. Then **Corrine, Jounouchi**...I leave this to you."

"Go beat them up!" The other group charged at the two. And the bloody fight began...

After the fight...

"Good work guys. Your skills haven't dulled. I'm relieved." After that **Jounouchi and Corrine** left the group, just for a little while, to get something to eat.

"We'll take 2 burgers and 2 shakes, please." Jounouchi ordered. After the waiter left, Corrine finally spoke.

"How can you think of food at a time like this?"

"I always think of food. Its a way of life!" Jounouchi tried to joke. Corrine didn't answer. "Look, I know its hard but were doing this to protect them."

"Jounouchi. I punched Yugi, one of my best friends. The rest of my so called friends just called us scum, and bastards...They are our friends, but yet they say such horrible things..." Corrine's hands started to tremble. Jounouchi covered her hand with his.

"I know. But its for a good cause. Trust me." He tightened his grip on her hand. "Trust me."

Meanwhile, at J's...(I kinda skipped to when they went inside)

"Rintama guys?" the owner asked. "Probably in a fight, or in the warehouses out of town. Thats there base it seems." the gang looked at each other. "You guys are from Domino High right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't blame me for saying this but, you betta avoid those guys. 2 students of Domino were coerced here today."

"Our students?"

"Yup. Forced to join it seems."

"I knew it. **Corrine and Jounouchi** were coerced. They're doing it unwillingly." Yugi said.

"That bastard..." Honda mumbled. "Like I said, They were just hanging with Jounouchi's old buddies." He said to them.

"Yeah I'm sure they'll come tomorrow." Miho assured.

"Yeah, poorly swinging they're yo yo's. And being stupid." Anzu added.

* * *

"Now that **Jounouchi and Corrine** have joined, we have nothing to fear, Hirotani."

"We can go wild like before." **Jounouchi and Corrine** scowled. Then the door busted open.

"**Jounouchi! Corrine!** We know that you coerced into joining! Its okay, lets go back together!" Yugi shouted. **Jounouchi and Corrine** stood up.

"Yugi, aren't you mistaken? We came here on our free will." Jounouchi said.

"We were fed up with rules and classes binding us down. And pretending to be your friend." Corrine said.

"THATS A LIE!" Yugi then shouted. "Corrine, you said that school was the only thing you had to look forward 2 besides having friends." **Jounouchi** looked at **Corrine** knowing she might admit it but she just kept her head up.

"If you heard that, then you don't know me at all." Yugi felt a sudden pain in his heart and held it for a minute.

"Look, we do what we want." Jounouchi said. "Keep your lectures to yourself."

"Jounouchi look at this!" Honda held up the slash. "Open your eyes. Remember! Our friendship together!" Jounouchi grabbed the ban then let it drop on the floor. He stepped on it.

"Stop the kiddy tactics."

"You bastard!" Honda threw a punch but missed. Jounouchi then threw a socked in the stomach.

"Honda-kun!"

Hirotani laughed, "See now? They're from another world than you guys." They walked away.

"Hirotani."

* * *

Little time skip...

'Someone save me. Someone.' Yugi thought as punches hurt him all over.

Corrine's P.O.V.

Jounouchi and I were walking to the warehouse.

"Jounouchi, I lied to Yugi. It's killing me."

"You don't think this is hard on me?! I dishonored Honda's ban..."

"Seriously?"

"That ban was the bud of our friendship. That thing means everything to Honda!" I looked at him. "Okay, maybe to me, but mostly to Honda." Before I could answer, we heard someone scream.

"Yugi!" We ran to the front of the warehouse and bust the door...more of a wall down. 'Emo mode on.'

"Yugi." Jounouchi said. "Didn't we make it clear to ignore us? You don't give me a choice. I'll finish it myself." My eyes widened.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi shouted worriedly. Jounouchi took his yo yo out of his pocket and a flung it at one of the gang members.

"Jounouchi!" Hirotani shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Thats my line. You said if we joined you, you'd keep your hands of our buddies." Jounouchi stated. "Give our buddies back."

I took my yo yo out too, "No. Thats not enough. For this...WE'RE GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN!"

"You two are fools to stand against me." Hirotani said. The yo yo gang surrounded us with yo yo's. "Take one step, and hell awaits. You two never had the power to save your buddies."

"Are you guys really serious right now?" I asked. "They're just yo yo's!"

"How about this?" Jounouchi made his way through the yo yo's.

"The final blow!" Hirotani swung his yo yo with spikes at Jounouchi.

"I gotcha ya." I swung my yo yo in the air, knocking his yo yo out of it path and cutting the rope around Yugi's wrist, setting him free. I ran over to him.

I knelt down. "Yugi are you okay?!" He nodded.

Jounouchi laughed, "Looks like your brutish strength has a use..." A man came up behind Jounouchi had held in fist in the air.

I quickly stood up, "Jounouchi! LOOK OUT!" The guy punched Jounouchi in the head. "JOUNOUCHI!" Suddenly out of nowhere, someone grabs my waist and onto a crane pulling us up and onto a ledge. And guess who...

"Thanks." Dark Yugi told them.

"You!" Hirotani exclaimed. Dark Yugi grabbed my hand and took off. I had no choice but to follow.

"Chase them!" Hirotani ordered. "Don't let them leave alive!" They took off and Jounouchi got up.

"Where'd they go?" Orange head asked. Dark Yugi and I were on the roof.

"I figured if you were gonna spy on me again, I might as well bring you along." He whispered to me. A little blush of embarrassment showed up on my face. Dark Yugi chuckled lightly.

"There they are!" The only guy with normal hair answered. "They're on the roof!"

"Fools." The purplet said. "There's nowhere to run on the roof."

Dark Yugi pushed me behind him and took out a yo yo. He then began to do the loop the loop move Jounouchi showed us earlier.

"He's fast." The Normal one admired.

"Now...it's Game Time." He said. "The rules are simple. The last one standing on the roof is the winner. But since Corrine is with me, the last ones standing."

"Sounds good. Corner them!" We ran and They shot their Yo-Yo's at us and we dodged.

"How long are you two planning to run!?" Purplet asked.

"I need your help." Dark Yugi said to me. I took out my yo yo, knowing what he was going to ask.

"Way ahead of you." I started making holes in the roof. He was a little surprised but kept going. They corned us...or so they thought...

"This is it. Will it be our Yo-Yo's or falling? Choose."

Dark Yugi smiled. "I wonder about that." He said. "This roof is pretty decrepit. It's easy to put holes in it with a Yo-Yo. I wonder how long this hole-filled roof will hold the weight of you four."

"You brats! You used the Yo-Yo to make holes!?"

"You do not aim Yo-Yo's at people. They should face the ground." I told them. I winked at Dark Yugi. The gang fell through the roof. Out of nowhere I just pushed Dark Yugi in the hole and jumped in. He let out a light scream. I laughed when he realized he didn't hit the ground, but was hoovering in the air, of course I was holding his hand. I wished on my necklace for the power of flight and it happened. 'Man, I gotta really test this thing sometime.' I set Dark Yugi on the ground. "HA! YOU WERE SCARED!"

He blushed in embarrassment, "I was not!"

"You Totally Was."

"Not!"

"Was!"

"NOT!"

"WAS!" Are we really doing this? Oh...I know how to get him...

"Not!"

"If you were, say what."

"Not! Wait, what?" I started laughing.

"Oh my god! You actually fell for that!" He glared at me and blushed harder. We saw Jounouchi punch Hirotani and fall.

"Jounouchi!" Honda yelled tossing him a pink ribbon. "Catch!" Jounouchi grabbed onto the ribbon as it latched onto a crane. He was swung around and jumped off and onto a ledge.

"Hirotani." He said. "In the end, see my Yo-Yo tech." He held up his Yellow Yo-Yo. "Walk the dog." He did walk the dog and the Yo-Yo hit Hirotani's fingers sending him falling onto the ground. I smiled.

"Jounouchi!" Honda yelled and caught the pink ribbon. Jounouchi smiled.

"Ya saved me, Honda." He said. I blinked when Dark Yugi took my hand and got us down to where they where.

He changed back to Yugi. We walked over to Honda and Jounouchi.

"I told you, **Corrine and Jounouchi** haven't changed." Yugi finished.

"Yugi..." Honda trailed off.

At school the next day...

"Yeah. I put down the yo yo, for now. But Jounouchi hasn't. He's developed a new Yo-Yo technique." I said.

"You developed a new Yo-Yo technique!?" Anzu asked. Jounouchi nodded.

"Yeah! It's one that I haven't showed anyone yet!" He held up his Yo-Yo.

"I'm so excited!" Miho exclaimed.

"I look forward to seeing it." Yugi told him.

"I have a bad feeling." Anzu mumbled.

"Look, special loop! In the sky!" I went to place my hands on my skirt but was too late. Jounouchi was already spinning the Yo-Yo making our skirts fly up. Honda screamed, Yugi covered his eyes blushing and Jounouchi got a nose bleed.

Miho and Anzu screamed and I chased Jounouchi around angrily, holding a chair above my head to beat with him.

"Jounouchi! Get back here you pervert!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" He shouted running away.

"I'll kill you!"

* * *

Seriously, its like everyday we get into some kind of trouble. Someone stole Miho's watch 2 days ago. I mean come on! A WATCH! A FRIGGIN WATCH! Then yesterday some guy whos obsessed with dolls played duel monsters with Dark Yugi. You know he won, of course. And now today...I wonder what's next...

"Hey Yugi!" I say as Yugi walked in through the front door.

"Hi Corrine."

"Sorry I couldn't come to school today. Gramps had a huge shipment and he asked me to hang back and help him with it today. What I miss?"

"Nothing really. Hey, the gang and I are going to the new Egyptian exhibit today." My stomach started to churn. "We're suppose to meet right now. Want 2 come?"

"Uh...sure. Just let me grab my jacket."

At the museum...

Gramps introduced us to Professor Yoshibori. Then some guy comes up to Yugi and ask if he could put his puzzle on exhibit, and Yugi foolishly said yes. 'Oh Yugi.' We walked in side and looked at all the ancient artifacts. I laughed when we got to the mummy's and Jounouchi almost ran into the glass screaming.

"Okay everyone. Get in line. I'm gonna take a memorable photo." Anzu suddenly says. We all stand by Yugi's puzzle and pose. "Pose." A light flashes. After all that we finally went outside.

"Yoshibori-kun, thanks 4 2day." Gramps says.

"No, no. I must return 2 the college." The professor says and off he goes.

"So everyone what should we do now?" Anzu asks.

"I'm waiting til closing time. I want 2 get the puzzle back..." Yugi says.

"I'll wait with you." I quickly say, knowing I couldn't leave him alone today, because of what was to come.

"I guess we split up here then." Everyone went their separate ways, leaving Yugi and I alone for 30 minutes.

* * *

Time Skip...

"This museum is a maze." I say.

"Hey. Its that Egyptian from before.." Yugi says. Then I spot the guy in a white turban and Long...dress? He was holding a scale and Yugi's puzzle.

"My Puzzle." Yugi says. The guy...Shadi stops walking.

"You're the one who solved this?"

"Yeah. It was really difficult. Why do you have the puzzle?" Shadi paused. The millennium key starts to move. "A key?" Yugi asks finally seeing it. Suddenly the key headed straight for him. But jumped in front of him. The key landed on my fore head, causing my mind and body to go numb.

SHADI'S P.O.V.

_I entered the girl's mind instead of the boy's. Something told me she would jump in front of him. There were 2 doors. The first door revealed a typical teenage girl's room. The first half of the room had a bunch of pictures around it and a flicking light. The pictures represented the recent times she remembers__. But there wasn't as many as I thought there would be. The light represents that she's starting 2 see life for what it really is. But the other half of the room was dark and empty. There were also lots of empty frames scattered on the walls and on the floor. __The emptiness represents that the girl doesn't recall most of her life. _The darkness represents a powerful spell, a curse, preventing this girl to not remember anything about her past. But that's impossible. How can she not remember? The only person I remember had such a strong curse like this was...NO I CAN'T BE! I MUST BE WRONG! Suddenly one of the empty frames on this side of the room start to glow. I pick it up and a picture starts to appear. A necklace, but not just any necklace, a very detailed blue necklace shaped like a diamond. I almost gasp. This...is the Princess' Pendant! The girl...she was wearing it! Can it this? Is she...THE DESCENDANT OF LOST PRINCESS OF REALMS?! I decide to go explore the other room. On the door, a certain shape was there. The eye of Horus was on it, but the blue diamond stood in the center of the eye. This confused me, a lot. I walk in and there was a long hallway leading to 2 different doors. One had the diamond, the other, the eye of Horus. I immediately sense a presence so I go through the one with the diamond. There was another dark room, this time it was pitch black. Using the power of the millennium key to light the way, I start 2 see a throne room. Everything was made of solid gold. And in the center, a gold throne. And in the gold throne, sat a young woman who looked exactly like the girl, except her hair was a bit longer and she was wearing Egyptian clothing.  


_"Who dares trespassing in my corridor?" The young woman asked._

_"I am..."_

_"I am Shadi, come from a family of tomb keepers, Anubis disciple...bla bla bla bla! I know who you are. Just tryin' to be serious 4 once. Now I know I can't." She said._

_"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"_

_"I mind. I mind very much actually. Never ask me that again!" She said playfully._

_"Are you the lost princess of realms?"_

_The young woman sat straight up, "How did you know that? Can you read my mind?!"_

_"There is a lot of evidence, Princess." I explained to her._

_"Fine. So I guess you want me to tell you everything I know?"_

_"Well I..."  
_

_"NO WAY! In order to get anything else out of me..." She begins. She crossed her legs. "...**we're gonna play a little game.** KURIBOH!" A ball of fur with eyes comes from behind her. "This is just a test to see if you are worthy of my knowledge. If you cheat, Kuriboh will know. Now...I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 100. Which number am I thinking? And I give you a hint. Its an odd number. Don't worry, you get three chances. **Game start.**"_

_I used all my knowledge about the lost princess to figure out a number, "23?"_

_"Are you serious? If your gonna guess numbers like that, you might as well give up now."_

_I thought again. Then I remembered that the Princess' favorite number had a 7 in it. "57?"_

_"Nope. Last try. Use it wisely."_

_I had no clue now...WAIT! I thought the number had a 7 in it. What if, it was 7? "7?"_

_"Final answer?"_

_"Yes."_

_She turn to Kuriboh, "Was he cheating?" Kuriboh shook his head. The Princess turned back to me, "Correct. Wow! That was the most fun I had in millenniums! Man, if that's true, I've haven't **had** any fun in millenniums. Okay, you can ask me 5 questions, and I will answer them."_

_1 "Princess, what is this girl to you?"_

_"What is she to me? She is me!" My eyes widened._

_"I don't understand."_

_"Maybe if you ask me properly, I'll explain more in detail." She said crossing her arms. 'This woman is still a child at heart.'_

_2 "What do you mean this girl is you?"_

_"Alright. When I turned fifteen, Something terrible happened in my time. Somehow, someone transported my mind and body to a different dimension, the real world. **I** was fine except **I** had no knowledge of who **I** was, or where **I** came from. Then some people familiar to me "**supposedly**" told me who **I** was, and that **I** lived here. So **I** lived there for not even a year until **I** was transported back here. The only difference, I now knew this world differently...as an anime and manga world."_

_3 "Why do you keep emphasizing **I**?"  
_

_"Good question. When I say "I" I mean my body with its empty mind of memories. Than what am I you ask? I am the piece of my soul that I locked away 5,000 years ago within the millennium puzzle!" I gasped. 'I traveled with in the millennium puzzle?' "If I haven't done that, I would never be able to recover my hidden memories."_

_4 "Does your "Self" remember anything from your past?"_

_"That was a really dumb question in my opinion. But I answer. I, meaning the piece of my soul, is the only thing that remembers the truth about my past. I, meaning the rest of my soul with no memories, remembers nothing except what happened between the time I was sent to the real world, to the time she sees you in the museum in this world, she knows as her favorite anime/manga show. She is slowly remembering though. She has learned how to control my sacred pendent. But there is still much for her to uncover."_

_"I see. Thank you for clearing this up for me, Princess." I start to walk away._

_"Hey! What about your last question?!" She asks me._

_"I don't need it. I know everything I need to know." And with that I exited the room. Now, I go within the door with the eye of Horus on it. 'Another long hallway.' It leads to 2 doors. One room was scattered toys and pure. 'It is without wicked thought. And in the other room...' I slowly open it. I gasp as I see someone staring right at me._

_"So, someone's come to visit my room." The figure in the shadows says. _

_'This is...the boy from earlier? No he seems completely different.' I thought._

_"Who are you?" He asks._

_'I have in the past visited various people's room of the mind. Normally, one mind has only one room of the mind. However...This boy has another room! Repressing, cold, almost like an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh's tomb.'_

_"I don't know what kind of power you used to visit my room...but you will tell me why you are here." He says._

_"I am a visiting guest. It is only good manners I answer your question. I have come to learn the secret of your millennium puzzle's power." I step forward._

_"So you know of the millennium puzzle's existence?"_

_"The millennium puzzle is a dark millennium item. Since ancient Egypt, for 3,000 years, it has been in the king's grave. I heard the ancient Pharaoh used it to reveal and judge criminals. I know this from the ancient Belem."_

_"So, you came here using the power of one of the millennium items?"_

_"The power of the Dark Millennium Cross. This is the key to people's rooms of the mind. By looking at the room, I can learn all about the person. Disposition potential ability, complex. I also possess the dark millennium scales. It is an item that measures the weight of sin of those being judged. However, I don't know of the millennium puzzles power. How much power does its completed form have?"_

_"So you entered my mind to find that answer?"_

_"I sense great power in this room. I want to ascertain that fact. And if we need the power, my family will be taking it."_

_"Your family?" I nod. "The puzzle's power is indeed in my room. But I can't tell you that easily." (A/N: Uh Oh! Here it comes...) "You get it? Its game time." (A/N: Ha! He said it.) "If you win, I'll tell you the secret. The rule is easy. Somewhere in here is my true mind's room. Can you find it._

_I laughed, "I 4got to mention my special abilities. Once I enter someone's mind's room, I can freely manipulate it. Of course I can destroy one's personality too." He looked at me. "I accept. I will find your true room!"  
_

_He chuckled, "Will it really be that easy? But this is a more dangerous game than you think." The scenery changed to reveal many doors and staircases._

_"This...is a maze!"_

_"What's wrong it won't begin unless you move."_

_'The doors appear to be countless. But one of them is the true room!' I started to look through doors. I open the first door, and I see the boy. Suddenly, a wrecking ball falls of the ceiling. I fall on the floor._

_A vision of the boy appears, "I suppose you realize by now. The road to my true room is a steep one. Good luck." He disappears._

_"A trap!" I say. (MPK: *fake claps like in YGOTAS episode 60.* Stop. Stating. The. Obvious.) I continue opening doors, finding many traps which are mostly illusions. After a long search, I come across a door with the eye on it. 'Is this it?' I open it and see the boy sitting in the chair, his arms and legs crossed._

_"Yo." He says. (MPK: Mr. Smooth. Alright! I'll stop interrupting.)_

_I step forward, "So this is it? So I've finally reached the real room?" He chuckles and I stop. Suddenly the floor collapses beneath me. I grab onto the ledge. "No, this is a trap! If I fall into this deep darkness, I'll never leave this boy's mind!" The boy walks over._

_"This is the end." He says. I expect him to push me in but he extends his hand to me instead. "Don't worry. This hand is not a trap." He pulls me up. _

_"I can't believe in this mind, the other boys saved me. I'm in debt 2 you."_

_"Peeping into other people's mind's rooms is a poor hobby."_

_"This game...I lost?"_

_"No, perhaps this is just the beginning." He says._

_"Farewell." I say and leave. Suddenly I as I'm leaving, I wonder something. 'I wonder, if the boy knows of the girl, and the girl knows of the boy?'_

Corrine's P.O.V.

I become conscious again. 'Whoa. That felt weird.' Shadi is on his knees for some reason.

"Hey!" Yugi says. "Are you okay? You look really pale. You haven't moved this whole time."

Shadi picks his head up, "Oh. I'm fine. Let me return this." He hands Yugi the puzzle.

"Thank you."

"No need for thanks. I'm in debt to you after all."

"Debt? Did I lend you something?"

"I mean't the other you."

"Other me? What are you talkin about?" Shadi freezes. "Are you really okay?"

"Boy, girl...what is your name?"

"I'm Yugi! Not "boy"! Its Yugi!"

"And I'm not "girl" I'm Corrine! Corrine Casterwill, GOT IT?!" Shadi stares at me for a moment, then stands up.

"Yugi, Corrine, there is still things I must do in this country. But we when the judgments are over, we will meet again...I think." He starts to walk away. "My name is Shadi. Its the first time I told my name to strangers."

He starts to walk away again, chucking. "Hey Shadi!" I shout to him. He turns his head to me. "What just happened? What did you see in my mind?"

"All in due time, Corrine. All in due time." He disappeared.

"Weird guy." Yugi says.

"Yes Yugi. Weird guy indeed."

* * *

MPK: Okay lets see how many times it appeared in this chapter.

Yugi: *counts* 31?!

MPK: Ouch. That's a lot of shots. And candy.

Yugi: ARE YOU KIDDING?! I LOVE CANDY! I'M GONNA READ THIS OVER AND PLAY THE GAME RIGHT NOW! *runs off to find candy*

MPK: Oh Yugi. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7 Shadi part 2 & Digital Pets

Grandpa's friend was in the hospital last night and we went to go see him. He was in stable condition. Jounouchi kept saying it was the curse, but I knew exactly who was behind this.

Today...

Miho-chan and I came by the school infirmary when we saw Anzu go in.

"Miho! Corrine!" Honda and Jounouchi came up to us. "Why are you here? Are you sick, hurt..."

"Let me stop you right there. Anzu came in and we were wondering why."

"Anzu? Probably just sunstroke. Us, we're here for Yugi..." Then I remember something. 'Damn Plot!'

"WAIT! YOU MEAN YUGI'S ALREADY IN THERE?!"

"Yeah why..." I open the door to see Anzu choking Yugi.

"YUGI!" Then my necklace started to glow and my blue eyes darkened. I slapped Anzu across the face, pushing her off Yugi.

"That was a little harsh." Jounouchi mumbled. "Anzu! Whats wrong with you?"

"SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER! I DO THIS SO I CAN FINISH THINGS WITH YOU!" She ran out the room.

"Yugi, are you okay?"

"Somehow."

Later...

"Seen her?"

"No, haven't seen her."

"What was up with Anzu's voice?"

"Its the curse! The curse!"

"If that's true...then one of us..." We stared at each other.

"For now, lets split up and look for Anzu again!" We separated.

3 minutes later...

Dark Yugi's P.O.V.

I running down the hall searching for Anzu, when I bump into Corrine, literally. Her necklace comes flying off of her neck. It was about to hit the ground.

"My necklace!" She shouted. I caught before it hit the ground. Just then a strange sensation went through me. It was like, the necklace was familiar to me. Like, I've seen it before, somewhere else...

_Flash Back_

_I stared at the blue diamond shaped necklace. It had a strange reaction to the Millennium puzzle. Just then, a girl pops up from behind me. She looks almost exactly like Corrine, except her hair was a bit longer and she was wearing Egyptian clothing. She also had a crown. I hid the necklace behind my back._

_"Hey prince! Whatcha hiddin' behind your back?"_

_"Oh...nothing." She snatched it from me. "Hey!"_

_"My necklace!" She shouted. "I've been looking everywhere for it!"_

_"Princess, you must learn to stop losing that necklace! Its a very beautiful necklace. If you lose your necklace, you'll lose your powers too! You must be more careful!" I told her._

_"Don't tell me what to do, PRINCE! I'm responsible! You and your brother just keep stealing it from me!"_

_"Well, if you keep the necklace on, we wouldn't have been able to steal it!" I shot back._

_"You steal it when I have it on too!"_

_"But...Good Point." The Princess growled. She placed the necklace around her neck, and then she was calm again. She looked at it._

_"This necklace is one of a kind, you know. It is quite beautiful, isn't it?"_

_"There's something even more beautiful than that, you know."_

_"What?" Before I could answer, a girl with brown hair and a staff busted into the room. (Hint Hint!)_

_"Prince! Princess! Come on, we are already late!"_

_"Oh Yeah! Lets go Prince!" The girls ran out of the room._

_"Its not as beautiful, as you." I mumbled to myself and followed the girls._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

'Prince? Princess?' I thought 'What was that all about?'

"Yugi. YUGI! Hello?! Are you still there?!" Corrine asks me.

YUGI'S P.O.V.

I hand her the necklace. "Here."

"Thanks...Anzu!"

"My name's not Anzu!"

"No! Anzu! Over there!"

"Oh!" We ran after her.

CORRINE'S P.O.V.

We reach the roof to see Anzu already on the plank.

"Anzu!" We shouted. Then we noticed Shadi.

"I've been trying to push you to draw out the other you...but it seems you won't appear for me."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"So that I can meet the other Yugi...I'll use another method. Listen Yugi, that girl is my puppet. At my orders, she will do anything."

"Shadi! Stop this!" I shouted.

"Its already begun."

"Then...I'll end it!" I started to call on the powers of the necklace. Suddenly Shadi stole the necklace from around my neck. "Hey!" Shadi grabbed me. I tried to struggle in his hold. "Let me go!"

"The reason I haven't tried to find the secret of your powers, is because I already know. Without your necklace, you are powerless against me." Just then the millennium key hit the back of my head, and I froze. I didn't have control of my body and my thoughts became blank. Suddenly a puff of smoke surrounded me, and the next thing you know, I was sitting on the plank behind Anzu, tied up & with a cloth over my mouth. (MPK: Okay...not expected...Lets just see where this takes us here...) I was lifeless. I couldn't move. Luckily my head was turned to the action.

"CORRINE!" Yugi shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

"Stripped her of her powers, for now. If she would've still had them, she would have ruined everything. She knows the outcome of this game, and I'm not gonna let her spoil my plans."

"YOU...HOW...WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO THEM?!"

" Yes Yugi, Be raged...Be hateful...Be saddened. At the boundaries of your feelings, the other Yugi awaits." Then the puzzle started to glow and Dark Yugi took over.

"Shadi!" He shouted. "Corrine. Anzu. How dare you use them in your game?!"

"I'll finish things with you not matter what. If you lose the game, you'll lose those girls!" Dark Yugi growled. "Before I explain the rules...let me say one thing. About the millennium puzzle...you think you solving it was a coincidence, but that is wrong. It chose you. It's been waiting 3000 years. My family was also chosen by the items..."

"So...Don't be tellin' me we're buddies...I'm not interested in hearing that bull****, just explain the rules!" (MPK: Whoa. Someone needs to stop hanging around Corrine so much. XD!)

"Don't be afraid Yugi. Somewhere in your heart you are afraid of that power. The unknown powers of the millennium puzzle, that's the weakness of the heart. As proof, look there." A statue broke, and we dropped a little.

"Corrine! Anzu!"

"Didn't you realized the game already started? The statues are your heart. When you show weakness, the statues break, one by one. If the 3 remaining break, you'll lose the girls. But there's a way to win. Tied to the rope is the millennium key. Holding it is the reflection of my heart."

"I see. Before my statues break, if yours break first..."

"Correct. When that happens the key will go down the rope so the girls can touch it. If they touch it, they will regain their senses, and I lose. Understand? The one who shows weakness in their heart loses. So lets begin." Wind blew around Dark Yugi. Holes appeared in the roof. Then this monster comes out of the ground, like a zombie and grabs him so he couldn't move. I don't know why I can see the illusion, BECAUSE ITS SUPPOSE 2 BE AN ILLUSION! "To escape that Amemit have 2 clear the ordeal...the Yami Concentration." Slates appeared. "Behind the slates, are pairs of the same picture."(So Its basically like a Matching game...)

"Wait! There 9 slates! Its too much 4 concentration!"

"Correct. The middle one is the left over. To win, you have to say what the middle one is. However, YOU CAN ONLY FLIP THEM ONCE!" (DUN DUN DAH!) "I'll tell you the key, the slates are like a mirror reflection of the monster." Dark Yugi looked confused. A statue cracked. He looked over to us.

"Corrine! Anzu!"

Minutes later...

"THE ONLY SINGULAR THING IS THE MOUTH!" He shouted. The monster disappeared as the slates revealed the correct answer. He was right...as always.

"Splendid job Yugi." (MPK: *ROFL-ing. Literally!* What bad guy says "Splendid job"?! And to the opponent?!) "But the match has just started. Let's introduce your playmate for the next game." An illusion of Jounouchi appeared. "I made that friend from your memory real. I took it from back when he used 2 bully you."

"What?!" Jounouchi snatched the puzzle away. Like half the roof disappeared.

"Rules. You'll take turning rolling puzzle like a dice. Where it points, take to steps in that direction. First one 2 make their opponent jump off wins. Now, lets see you smash that memory from your past."

Jounouchi observed the puzzle, "This is your treasure? Yugi, How can you treasure something like this when there's women present?" 2 statues broke and we dropped some more...he must have been irritated by that comment..."Let's start, I challenge you..." The puzzle pointed 2 the edge. "It points that way." He moved closer to the edge. He passed his turn. It pointed to the edge again. He passed his turn. He was at the edge now.

"Don't tell me you pass again?"

"Yup. Pass 4 me."

"Yugi. Have you given up? Do you admit defeat?"

"Wrong. I believe in my friend, Shadi."

"Please. You are unable 2 crush your past. The game traps you so cause your heart is too weak and believing. True strength comes from believing in only yourself!" Shadi turned to the illusion. "Now! Roll the puzzle! Finish the game." Jounouchi didn't move. "Why don't you cast the puzzle?!" The illusion disappeared. "What?! The illusion disappeared!" (MPK: *fake claps like in YGOTAS episode 60...again* Stop Stating The Obvious!)

"Jounouchi is not like he was in the past. There was no use in trying to fool me with illusion." The last rope started 2 break. Dark Yugi ran over to us. "Corrine! Anzu! Hang on!" Suddenly, Jounouchi picked up the board under us.

"Guys! Don't worry! I'm here now!" Shadi's statue started to break.

"Shadi, you don't understand. True strength...is the powers in believing in one's friends!" The statue broke and the key hit me in the head. I regain consciousness.

My gag fell off. "What the...Oh...I remember. Luckily I carry a pocket knife~" Under the rope, I was able to reach my pocket knife in my pocket and cut myself free. I moved the key down to Anzu's hand. The next thing you know..."

"AHAHAHAH! WHATS GOING ON HERE?!" I grabbed her arm.

"NO TIME TO BE SCARED, COME ON!" We made are way over to the edge.

"Hurry!" Jounouchi shouted. Then Honda started pulling on him, making the plank wobble and we fell.

"CORRINE!" Dark Yugi shouted. He grabbed my other arm. Luckily, I was still holding Anzu. Although, I thought about letting go...

The key hit Honda's head, "Why am I here?!" He said holding on to Jounouchi for dear life.

"Shut up and Don't shake!" (Me: Don't say it like that.) Dark Yugi pulled us up. Miho ran over to talk to Anzu. Dark Yugi leaned over to me.

"One question." He whispered to me, his breath hot on my neck. I blushed a little. "A pocket knife?" He leaned back. I turned to him and leaned over.

"Convenient. Right?" He blushed a little. Shadi walked over to us, he tried to hid his blush. I smirked. He handed me my necklace. "This time, I lost Yugi. But don't 4get my family hasn't disappeared. And you have a mission to draw out the true power of the puzzle. We will meet again, Yugioh." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted to him. He turns his head. I walked over to him. "When will you tell me...what did you see if my mind? I need 2 know." Dark Yugi raised an eye skeptically.

"Corrine? If that's what you call yourself now...I've just come to realize what all of this means. From the your true power, to his true power...even your past...Although...I don't think it is wise 4 me to tell you..."

"Why not?!..." He put a hand on my head. "There is much for you to remember, much 4 you to relearn, but until then...you'll have to learn how to be patient. Your mind is still picking up the pieces of your memory, just give it time...and you'll find your true past..._together_." He looked over to Dark Yugi, I did too. He had the biggest anime question mark on his head. Then I turned to Shadi, wanting to ask him what he meant...

"Wait...what do you mean _together_?"

"Together, like you 2 always were. Inseparable. Hint, hint..." I blushed a bad shade of red.

"What did you say?" Suddenly...Miraculously...Honda and Jounouchi made it to the room and immediately spotted Shadi.

"Hey turban guy!" Jounouchi shouted.

"This is our territory! You're not wanted here!" Honda shouted. Shadi smirked and started to walk away when he said one last thing to us...

"Despite my defeat I am happy...cause my family has been searching a long time...for people like you two...I wonder, if one of you can open that door...anyway, Farewell...My Pharaoh and his Princess..." He walked away. Dark Yugi and I cringed when he said that.

"SHADI!" We shouted. He just laughed and disappeared. We couldn't even make eye contact after that comment.

"Pharaoh?"

"Princess?"

"Do guys know what he's..."

"No!" I shouted.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked tiredly. I sweatdropped and checked my watch...

"Guys! Its lunchtime already!"

"Really?!" Honda and Jounouchi shouted. "LUNCHTIME!" They ran away leaving a big dust of smoke, making us cough. We soon followed.

* * *

The next day...

Me and Yugi sat on my bed taking care of our children...Its not what you think..."Hey Yugi, I can't wait to tell everyone about are new digital pets!"

(MPK: Yeah, we're on this episode...) "Mine's name is Yu-2! Whats yours?!" Yugi asked me.

"RIOLEA!" I shouted. (Rio-like the movie, lea-like how it's pronounced as a name.)

"Ri...o...lea?"

"Yeah."

"Riolea?" Yugi asked 4 a 2nd time.

"YES." Yugi busted out laughing.

"RIOLEA? RIOLEA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He fell off the bed laughing, although, I could tell who was really laughing.

"Whack Dark Yugi in the head." I whispered to myself. "If this works, I'm never taking this off again." The spell must have worked cause a minute later Yugi was rubbing his head groaning in pain.

"Ow what was that?"

"THIS IS THE BEST NECKLACE IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" I shouted. "Thats what you get for laughing at me!" I started to walk out the room unaware of the shadow standing behind me. Someone grabbed my wrist.

"You did that. Didn't you?" Dark Yugi asked me.

"I did nothing of the sort..." He grabbed my other wrist.

"What did I tell you about lying and spying on me?" 'He said it again. Hey! Lets play a game...'

"Not to do it. Hey! Maybe I should do it more often! Thanks loser that says what!"

"What...CORRINE!" I started laughing again. "You fell 4 it again!" He shoved me against a wall.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?" A sly grin came across my face.

Dark Yugi leaned in a little, "You know what." I laughed again. Dark Yugi cursed.

"This is never gonna old." He pushed me harder against the wall.

"You'll never learn."

"No you'll never learn..." I accidentally look into his crimson eyes. He stared into my blue ones. The next thing I know, he starts leaning in. My eye's widened as his start closing. He leaned in closer, and closer and closer until...

BEEP, BEEP!

A sound startled us. It was are pets. 'Saved by the beep.' I kinda push him off of me to check if its okay. I didn't really look at Dark Yugi 2 get his reaction, all I said was..."Yugi, we should get to school." Am I dumb or what? When I did turn around, Yugi was grabbing his bag and heading out the door. I let out a sigh and followed.

* * *

At school...

"So today's Japan's economy is growing in the world..." I tuned the teacher out and began to fiddle with my digital pet Riolea again. She's so cute. She looks just like me except she has a french braid on the side and eagle wings. I went to feed her when I heard the teacher shout at Jounouchi.

"I'm telling you not to do it during class!" He shouted after punching Jounouchi on the head. I gulped fed her quickly and turned it off.

After class...

"Stupid. Why didn't you turn it off?" Anzu asked.

"It won't grow when da switch is off!" Jounouchi defended. "I want it to hurry and grow!"

"Well it takes time. It can't be helped." Anzu held up her orange one and I looked at my blue one. "Well I guess that's its cute point." I nodded and began to play with Riolea again.

"If you properly take care of it you'll get a good outcome!" Yugi told us. "It's like it's your child."

"Yeah!" Jounouchi agreed. "Right now I'm devoting half of my day to him!"

The door slammed open. "What a waste! To waste time on that...Truly a waste of youth! Useless! Depravity!" Honda shouted and walked over here.

"What was dat?!" Jounouchi asked. I grew angry.

"You didn't have to say that!" I shouted at Honda.

"Yeah, this is fun." Yugi said. He stopped walking.

"No. I have no interest."

"Ya mean ya couldn't get one right, Honda?" Jounouchi asked. "It's sold out everywhere."

"I did not become a beautification member to clean up digital pet droppings." He told us. "What I must clean is the real world! Even if the droppings of digital pets spread all over humanity, I will remain in reality and continue picking up trash one piece at a time! I, beautification member, Honda Hiroto!" Just then Miho came in and I stopped messing with my pet.

"Good Morning!" Honda blushed.

"M-Miho...Good Morning."

"What do you mean Good Morning?" Anzu asked. "Second period is over."

Miho smiled and took out a digital pet. "Well...it's hard to take care of her. She also slept late last night!" Honda gained hearts in his eyes.

"So your doing it to Miho!?" Yugi asked. She nodded.

"I definitely want to go to Australia!"

"Australia?" Anzu asked. Miho held up a poster.

"Here. Look at this. Didn't you know? It's this Sunday. A pet competition." Miho explained and did a twirl. "And the prize is a Australia trip!"

"I see. So that's why Jounouchi is so desperate." Anzu said.

"Well, I couldn't go on a foreign trip without this device!"

"But Miho is tired..." Miho mumbled. "I wonder if there is someone who can raise my pet so that it can win the prize for me? And the Australian trip is for a pair."

"Just leave it to me, Miho!" He told her. "I swear as a beautification member I will make you win!" Miho smiled and squealed.

"Really!?" She asked.

"Hey!" Jounouchi called. "What was all that before about humanity!?"

"I just realized it," Honda said. "There is no difference between reality and the digital world."

"Oh, really?"

"Good luck Tristan." Miho said. I began playing with Riolea again. I tuned most of the conversation out. I looked up and noticed Yugi was gone.

* * *

Later...

"Taking the day off to raise a child." The teacher read surprised. "What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded. Me, Jounouchi, and Anzu gained looks of distress on our faces. Miho smiled.

"It can't be..." Jounouchi mumbled.

"He would, wouldn't he?" I asked.

2 days later...

"Man, what is Honda thinkin'?" Jounouchi complained. "He hasn't been to school since that time."

Miho smiled. "I can't wait until the contest." We stopped walking when we saw a bunch of kids piled at a store window.

"What could it be?" Yugi asked. We walked forward to see what they were looking at. It was a gold digital pet device. Yugi and I gasped.

"AH! A Gold pet!" Yugi shouted in shock.

"What is that?" Anzu asked.

"A limited edition digital pet. Only a hundred were sold."

"They say you can raise an amazing pet!" Yugi exclaimed. Jounouchi gasped.

"So your saying that there's no way you can lose the contest?"

"I want! I want!" Miho said.

"But it's 500 thousand yen." Yugi told them sadly. Jounouchi froze and sweatdropped.

"500 thousand yen!"

I shrugged. "It's a premium item after all." Just then a guy pushed Miho and a bunch of kids away.

"Move!"

"Isn't that Kujirada?" Jounouchi asked.

"Man, that guy is ugly." I said.

"That gold pet is mine!" He shouted, breaking the glass and taking the gold pet.

The shopkeeper, an old man, came out screaming. "HEY!"

"Price of wares and repairs." Kujirada said and threw a whole bunch of money in the air. He began to laugh and walked away.

"That bastard..." Jounouchi trailed off. "He didn't even have money to buy lunch before. Just rice money."

"But it was said before. He used to be a good kid, before he suddenly went wild." Anzu explained. "He was forced to change schools."

"I wonder what happened?" Miho wondered.

"No matter what happened, that guy is always gonna look like that. Fat and ugly." I shivered.

At school the next day...

"Dude. Honda's been absent for three days!" I exclaimed.

"Seems he's been watching over the pet all that time." Anzu said.

"Miho's pet is a shoe-in for the championship!" Miho told us. The three of us walked over to Yugi and Jounouchi.

"How cute! It's eating!" Miho exclaimed when she saw Yugi feeding his Digi-pet.

"I call him Yu-2." Yugi said.

"Yu-2?" Anzu asked. "Mine is pretty good too." She took out her red one showing a plum like pet with a bow. I nodded and took mine out.

"So's mine." I showed them Riolea.

"Anzu and Corrine's are cute too!" Miho told us.

"I call her Sumomo."

"Mine is Riolea." I said. Yugi chuckled a bit. I glared and he stopped. "She's amazing. I wish I had a french braid like that." Suddenly a french braid appeared in my hair. Everyone looked at me, stunned. "This necklace is not only a blessing, but its also...a curse...I LOVE IT!" They sweatdropped.

"Wait a moment!" Jounouchi shouted suddenly. We looked over to see him holding out his digi-pet. "To bad...The championship is goin' to my Joe."

"It's not that cute."

"It kinda looks like...a strawberry...Without the seeds...and a question mark on his head." I said.

"The only resemblance is that they're both cheeky." Anzu noted.

"Shut up! Oh Yugi, Corrine, Mind if we do a data exchange?" Jounouchi asked. "We can make all three of ours grow."

"Okay. Riolea is kinda...weak...so it'd be cool if she had your guys characteristics."

"Yu-2 is kinda timid so it would be nice to have Joe's wild personality and Riolea's cheerfulness." Yugi told us.

"Alright then...link up!" Jounouchi shouted. He and Yugi put there digital pet devices together. I watched as Joe kicked Yu-2.

"Dude! How could you!?"

"It isn't my fault!"

"The data exchange is done!" Yugi said. Jounouchi turned to me. "Your turn Corrine." I nodded and we stuck our devices together. We watched as Riolea flew around Joe until he got dizzy and fainted.

"Ha! LOL." Jounouchi growled a bit. Then Yugi and I linked up. Riolea looked around on screen for Yu-2 when he came up behind the screen and scared her. "Baka! Why did you do that?!"

"I don't have control over what Yu-2 does!" Yugi pleaded. I chased him around the class room. I stopped why I noticed Jounouchi, Miho, and Anzu, eyes widened, and mouths hanging open. "What?" Yugi and I walked over. There we did the same thing as we saw Yu-2 had pinned Riolea to the ground and kissed her. Yugi anime fell and I fake fainted into Jounouchi's arms. He fanned his hand by my face. "Shouldn't they censored stuff like that?!" Yugi shouted.

"How is it even possible for that to happen?" Jounouchi asked as I slowly awoke.

"I had the weirdest dream that Riolea was being raped by Yu-2..." I looked at the screen and anime fell. Luckily Riolea was able to escape and the screens beeped again. I quickly got up and separated the devices. "NEVER AGAIN! NEVER AGAIN!"

"A-After this there should be some change in his g-growth." Yugi stuttered red as a tomato.

"Poor Riolea! Poor Riolea!" I said cryin' in the fettle position with Anzu and Miho rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

Jounouchi didn't pay attention to anyone of us, "Alright! Australia is mine!" He shouted.

"He is taking it?" Kujirada asked. I looked up when I heard the ugly monstrosity.

"Kujirada!" Yugi gasped.

"The contest winner is definitely going to be me." Kujirada said and held up his gold pet.

"Kujirada! Don't get big headed just cause ya got a gold pet! There's no way someone like you can raise one!"

"Oh, really?" Kujirada asked. "This is my ultimate pet! He's DevilMaster!" He showed us a fat pet with a star on it's stomach.

"He looks like he has a lousy personality." Anzu deducted.

"No way, that's yours?" Jounouchi asked. Kujirada laughed.

"If you pay money you can learn plenty of secrets." He told us.

"Money again!" Jounouchi shouted. Kujirada took Sumomo from Anzu. She screamed.

"His strength ain't just for show!" He exclaimed. I tried to take it from him, but it was to late. He already linked the devices together and we watched as Sumomo got eaten.

"My Sumomo..."

"Kujirada you bastard!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Shall, he eat yours too?"

"Works for me!" Jounouchi shouted linking his up with Kujirada. "Try it if you can! Beat him up Joe!" We watched as DevilMaster got on Joe's screen, Joe disappeared and DevilMaster looked for him but got a surprise attack from behind.

"Alright!" Jounouchi exclaimed. Suddenly, he began crying anime tears. "JOE!"

Kujirada laughed. "The Australia trip is mine. Don't worry about it."

"How cruel Kujirada!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah! How can you use the pets that others raise to go to Australia!?" Miho shouted angry. I sweatdropped. Anzu voiced my thought.

"Isn't that what your doing?"

"Kujirada," Yugi continued. "Everyone raised their Digital Pet with care. It's wrong to eat them!"

Kujirada glared at Yugi. "Shut up! In the world, those who have money win! I'll eat yours to!" He reached down to take Yu-2. Suddenly, a way of emotion ran over me. I closed my eyes as my necklace began to glow. My eyes and highlights started to glowed a shade lighter so instead of navy blue, they were sky blue. I felt like an entirely different person.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said standing in front of Yugi.

"I'm sorry?" Kujirada asked. "Do you want DevilMaster to eat yours first?" I opened my eyes to reveal a serious expression. Very out of character for me.

"Fight my pet all you like, but you will not win." I took Riolea out of my pocket.

"Corrine, if he ate mine and Anzu's, there's no way he won't eat yours too. Just walk away while you can!" Jounouchi pleaded.

"Yeah, what are you thinking?!" Anzu said, but I ignored them and stuck the devices together. 'I wish...Riolea would kick DevilMaster's ass!' DevilMaster chased after Riolea like a mad dog until he trapped her in a corner.

"I told you this would happen!" Jounouchi face palmed.

"Miho can't watch!" She and Anzu looked away. Suddenly my device beeped.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's the sound when a pet evolves." I say.

"EVOLVES?!" Everyone shouted. Riolea got a bit taller. Her eagle wings evolved to angel wings. Lets just say she didn't look like a wimp anymore...well, not that she was before. Riolea punched DevilMaster in the face...and basically kicked his ass. Riolea knew she wasn't strong enough to defeat him though, so she retreated before DevilMaster could have a chance to fight back. I disconnected the devices.

"NO WAY! HE WASN'T ABLE TO EAT HER!" Kujirada shouted.

"We knew you could do it!" Anzu, Jounouchi and Miho told me. I returned to normal.

"No you didn't!" I said.

"It maybe not be able to eat yours, buts it able to eat his!" The ugly boy said trying to reach for Yugi's pet again until...

"Stop!" I looked over to see a sleepy Honda walk towards us casually.

"Honda!?"

"What is it?" Anzu asked. He opened his eyes which looked a little creepy.

"I have raised the Ultimate pet!" He explained.

"Ultimate Pet?" Kujirada asked.

"Three days without sleep or rest...This is the Ultimate creation!" Honda showed us Miho's pet. "Digital Super Ichigo!"

"It looks like a trash bag with hands and legs holding a broom. It was raised by Honda all right." I said. The 5 of us laughed nervously.

"Did you think I, a beautification member, didn't know!? This device will teach you!"

"What can that pet do?! I will turn him into DevilMaster's food!"

"Try it!" Honda screamed and they linked their pets together. DevilMaster appeared and attempted to eat him. Miho screamed. I nearly laughed as Super Ichigo began to clean up DevilMaster with his broom, making him vanish.

"What!?" Kujirada exclaimed.

"He...He did it!" Jounouchi shouted shocked. I smiled.

"Super Ichigo does not allow trash to exist!" Honda explained. "When he finds trash he completely destroys it. He's truly the beautification member of the digital world!"

"Damn it!" Kujirada cursed and stormed away. Jounouchi laughed.

"That's what you get!" We heard a clamp of something being dropped and we turned to see glasses kid at his desk looking depressed.

"Haiyama!" Yugi called. "What's wrong?"

"No...nothing." He replied.

* * *

After school...

I was walking home with Yugi when, We saw a guy carrying a body bad over his shoulder.

I gasped. "Oh no! I 4got about this part of the story!" Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Come on Yugi!" I took off, Yugi hot on my heels.

"Wait up!"

At the warehouse...

"Stop it!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi! Corrine! Why are you here!?" Honda demanded.

"I was worried about Haiyama...So we followed after Kujirada." He answered. "But this is how it is...Haiyama! This is wrong!"

"You saw me during feeding time didn't you?" Haiyama asked. He lowered his whip and lifted a silver digital pet device. "Oh right! This childish game! Let me return it." He threw it and it landed next to Kujirada.

"Haiyama!" Yugi shouted and ran forward.

"You shouldn't of been looking around!" Haiyama yelled and swung his whip, hitting Yugi in the face.

"Yugi!" Honda and I shouted.

"What fools. Completely worthless as a pet." Haiyama said. Honda grew angry and ran toward Haiyama.

"You Bastard!" He yelled and dodged the whip attacks. But his lack of sleep finally kicked in and got hit. "Why must the damage of staying up all night affect me now?" He asked. His head fell down. "Sleepy..."

"Finished all ready Honda?" Haiyama asked him. "Honda?" He wasn't moving. "Hey! I'm talking to you Honda!" Yugi stood up. "Honda...actually I was getting bored of Kujirada. Won't you be my pet? That's why I called you."

Honda got up. "You Bastard..."

"It's fun once you get used to it." He continued. "The lifestyle of a pet. And for your feed..." He trailed off, swung the whip at Miho knocking the blue bow off her uniform. Yugi gasped and Honda stood. "What do you think?" Haiyama asked.

"Haiyama...your the only one I'll never forgive!" Honda growled.

"A pet shouldn't look at his master like that!" Haiyama scolded attacking Honda with the whip.

"Honda!" Yugi running toward him as Haiyama prepared to whip him again. I ran forward and pushed Yugi out of the way in time to grab the whip.

"Haiyama! Enough!" I pulled on the whip, launching him into some boxes. I let go of the whip.

He stood, "HOW DARE YOU!" He said a swung the whip at me. I didn't have time to dodge as the whip wrapped itself around me. I struggled to get out. Haiyama smirked and looked at Yugi. "Oh Yugi! Since Honda isn't man enough to be my pet, what about you? I'll train you to be successful...and I know just what to feed you..." Haiyama pulled on the rope, unwrapping it from around me, but also knocking me to the ground. I yelped a little cause it kinda hurt. He swung the whip at me, knocking the green bow off my uniform. My eyes widened. The next thing you know...

"Haiyama. YOU. BASTARD." Dark Yugi stood up. "Now...It's game time."

"What!?" Haiyama exclaimed.

"Haiyama. Why don't you have your pet fight my pet?" Dark Yugi asked and grabbed the silver digital pet device Yugi gave Haiyama and connected it to his blue one. Behind him was a giant version of Yu-2. And behind Haiyama was a giant...was that a blue worm?

Haiyama smiled. "Sounds interesting! I love this kind of thing! Go! Eat that loser!"

"Loser!?" Dark Yugi exclaimed angrily. I watched in awe as the two fought. Haiyama laughed.

"Such a weak loser is no match!" I glared. I knew how much Dark Yugi hated being called a loser.

"He's no loser!" I shouted from the floor. Dark Yugi looked at me in this believe for a minute, then a sly smirk appeared on his face. He turned back 2 Haiyama.

"It's ok...this loser...can beat you." Dark Yugi looked at Yu-2 and he nodded. Yu-2 charged at the other pet.

"The outcome is the same no matter how many times you try!" Haiyama yelled. The worm grabbed Yu-2 with it's claws and prepared to swallow it.

"Yu-2!" I shouted. A beeping noise came from Yugi's device and I sighed in relief.

"What!?"

"The affect of the data exchange has appeared." Dark Yugi explained. "This is the sound it makes when a Digital Pet evolves."

"What? Evolves!?"

"The change caused by Joe's and Riolea's data has appeared." Dark Yugi told Haiyama. I watched as Yu-2 evolved.

"What!? I sense great energy!" Haiyama exclaimed. Yu-2 charged and punched the worm thing.

"What!? Get up!" Haiyama ordered his pet. It didn't move so he began to hit it with his whip.

"Haiyama. This match is over." Dark Yugi said.

"Not yet!" He said and continued whipping his pet. It roared. "Alright, that's it."

The pet got up and faced Haiyama. "ROAR!"

"Stop! I raised you!" He shouted.

"The door of Darkness opens." I back into a corner and watched in horror as the pet devoured Haiyama.

"Pets are free to chose who they point their fangs at." He said. "You forgot that, so you lose."

"You're an emo, aren't you?" I asked Dark Yugi. He looked over to me.

"What?"

"An emo. Someone who doesn't show any emotion. Any normal person would be freaked out seeing something like that, but you just stood there. Didn't even flinch. You're an emo." Dark Yugi then walked over to me. He bent down and stared at me. I blinked at him.

"What?"

"You don't get, do you?" He asked me.

"Get what?" He caressed my cheek. His normally cold Crimson eyes filled with warmth. I blinked in surprise.

"The reason I don't want you to spy on me...is because I don't want you to get hurt doing it. And I am not an emo. Its just, I'm use to seeing people suffer, somehow." I didn't know what else to say. Just then Haiyama screamed. I looked at him.

"There's more to pets than just food and whips..." I began. "You got to treat them with love and care. You failed to realize that, and he gave you your fate." We looked at Miho who was on top of Honda.

"Let's go to Australia together Mama..." Miho mumbled in her sleep.

* * *

MPK: Hey guys! Its me again, My Pharaoh's Keeper! I wonder how you guys are liking the story so far. Please read and review! Like I said before, every review is important! I just wanted to let you know about my other story, Enemy or Crush. The last 2 chapters are coming soon. You can check it out if you want to. And I'll soon be publishing a new story called A Duelist Diaries, so be on watch for that story. Anyway I hope like this chapter! Sayonara!

Yugi: R&R! :)


	8. Chapter 8 Undefeated Legend & Worst Date

Dear Readers,

Do to the fact that I don't like these episodes, I think I gonna skip the following, American Hero (manga), Daimon episode, Capumon Monsters, Don't touch the forbidden game episode and Deadly Russian Roulette (manga). I hope you guys don't hate me too much for this, but I really don't think that these episodes are necessary 4 the story. And I'm just really eager to get to Duelist Kingdom for some reason (That's in my next story). Anyway, I still hope you enjoy the rest.

~My Pharaoh's Keeper a.k.a. JAY JAY BREEZY

* * *

CORRINE'S P.O.V.

"That champion was amazing!"

"The more he wins, the more money he earns." I told them.

"If he wins the tenth week, he'll get 100,000 yen! With that money, I could pay back the debt my idiot of a father's sake and gambling. With money, I can run away! Goodbye to my pathetic life!" Jounouchi shouted.

"Is life that bad for you?" Anzu asked. Jounouchi covered his mouth with his hands.

"You've paid for school and living expenses since elementary, haven't you?" Honda asked.

"I'm not like you, leeching at your parent's leg for money! I truly live it steadily, bit by bit!" Jounouchi shouted, but then bent in his down in shame. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you're going through, Jounouchi." I had no idea where I was going with this. Was I really about to tell them about my pathetic life in my dimension? "In fact..." Luckily, I didn't have to explain cause the teacher walked in...along with a new student. 'Uh Oh.' We take our seats.

"Class, we have a new student..." The teacher explains. The class starts to whisper as the teacher writes the name on the board. "Meet Fuwa Ryuichi."

"Please ta meet'cha." Fuwa says.

"It's him! The Game de Get show champion!" Jounouchi whispered/shouted to us.

"I hope he's not one of those ghetto boys. We already have Corrine for that." A blonde chick says. The "popular girls" snicker. 'The F***~'

"And _I_ hope he's not one of those pathetic fake people, that the only thing that's real on them is there tiny brain. The rest is silicon. Cause we have _you_ for that!" I shot back, mockingly. The class Ooh-ed. Someone yelled "Burned!" The blonde chick blushed in embarrassment and glared at me. "Don't play with me." I told her. Fuwa smirked at the display...to be specific...he smirked at me...

Fuwa walked over to me, "I like your style. What's your name?" I glare up at him.

"What's it to you?"

"I need someone around here to show me the ropes, and I think you're just the person to do that." He said trying to look into my eyes. I think I could hear growling on the other side of me. I roll my eyes.

"Corrine."

"Well Corrine, its Game Time." I cringed at the mention of Dark Yugi's famous phase. I growled a little in protest.

"I have a coin. You get to pick a side. If you win, You can have the coin and I'll let the teacher pick my seat. But if I win, I'll take the empty seat next to you..."

"And what if I decline the challenge?"

He leaned on my desk. "Then I'll just stand here all period waiting...annoying the hell out of you..."

I sit up in my seat. "I accept." I quickly say. Fuwa smirks as he flips the coin. "Heads." I say emo-ish. Fuwa shows me the coin.

"What does it say beautiful?" I slouch back into my seat. He laughs and sits at the empty desk next to me. "See, luck is always on my side."

"Goody."

After class...

"Since you appeared on tv, did you meet any actors?" Miho asked with all the other fans of Fuwa crowding around his desk. I tried 2 tune them out. Then Fuwa keeps asking me to come over and sit by him, like sitting near him isn't enough. I roll my eyes and ignore him. I see Jounouchi just looking at Fuwa. I don't know whats going through his mind right now...Suddenly someone runs in and says Sensei is giving us a pop quiz?! Seriously?!

Yugi sighs heavily as he sits next to me, "Man...even if I study now, I won't make it."

"Well, you're not alone Yugi..." Then Fuwa comes over and flips to a certain page in my textbook.

"If ya two just study this, ya do well." He winks at me and walks back to his seat. I scowl then I notice Yugi scowling too...except...he was scowling harder...

"I don't trust him." Yugi says. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looks at me and softens.

"I don't either. But still, it would hurt to try it." I start studying and Yugi does the same.

5 minutes later...

"Begin." The teacher says. I look down at my paper, realizing I know every one of the answers. 'He was right.' I thought. Then Fuwa puts his paper on teach desk. She looks at it.

"Hey! This is blank!"

"I'm fine with a zero. My life doesn't exist for petty test like this." He says.

"How cheeky!"

"Well ya wouldn't understand Sensei. The chosen ones have a special life. Thats it." He starts to walk away.

"Stop!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention, your makeup is off Sensei." Fuwa walks out of class.

* * *

We were walking around outside, Fuwa and Miho in the front. Miho was trying to figure out their compatibility but Fuwa was obviously not interested. I kinda felt sorry for her. I kinda stayed in the back thinking about what else happened in this episode that I had to look out for and trying to stay away from Fuwa. I do not like that guy, I any shape or form. He gets on my nerves.

Miho tried to hold Fuwa's hand. "Miho is a Virgo, AB blood type. How about you? I think we're highly compatible." She asked him. I hate to see her like that. Desperate. Fuwa moves a couple inches away from her. Miho tries to hold his hand again, but Fuwa stops in front of her.

"Do ya want something to eat? I'll treat." Fuwa asked us, pointing at the restaurant behind him.

"This place looks expensive. Will it really be okay?" I say.

"Seems you know nothing about me. Let me show you." He smirks and winks at me. I look away in disgust. Fuwa shrugs my look off and walks inside everyone else follows. As soon as he steps in, a gong rings and a old man walks over.

"Congrats! You are the 10,000th customer since our grand opening! Everything you eat and drink will be free." We gasp. Fuwa turns to us.

"Dats how it is." He gives me a thumps up.

"Wow!" I narrow my eyes. We all sit down at a table and they bring all of this food out to us.

Fuwa looks at us. "Don't hold back, eat up! Cause more food's coming..." Jounouchi and Honda immediately dig in. I just stick to the noodles. I look around the table to see Jounouchi still looking at Fuwa. He's not glaring, but he isn't...checking him out either...but as I continue to look around, I see Fuwa staring at me. But I just ignore him and continue eating.

Time skip...

"Congrats! You won a trip to Italy!" A guy says.

"Amazing!"

"Unbelievable!"

"Looks like I won Yugi." Fuwa tells him.

Yugi puts a hand on the back of his neck, "I guess I can't beat you, Fuwa." I squeeze Yugi's shoulder, still glaring at Fuwa. Yugi looks up at me quizzically.

"I can't believe there's a person like you Fuwa!" Miho says to him. Suddenly Jounouchi jumps in front of Fuwa.

"FUWA...Fuwa..." He gets down on his knees. "Please take me as your student! I also want luck like you! Please!" Me and Honda do a face-palm, well, mine was more of a face plant.

Fuwa laughs, "Are you dumb?!" He turns to Yugi. "Yugi, I look forward to ya keeping your promise."

"You mean do what you say?"

"Yup. Later." Fuwa walks away, but Jounouchi follows, and I follow him. Some little kids were running when they recognized Fuwa as he crossed the street. They followed him across wanting to get his signature, but ended up caught in the traffic. Luckily they dodged a passing truck and lounged for the sidewalk. The children were so scared they started crying. One boy reached out his hand to Fuwa. Fuwa was about to lend him a hand but stopped and said, "Oh. I better not. Might get unlucky if I touch unlucky hands." And walks away leaving the poor crying children. Jounouchi and I run over to them.

"Its okay. Its okay." I say trying to calm the children down.

"That punk!" Jounouchi says scowling at Fuwa.

"Take care of the kids." I say and run over to Fuwa. "Hey Fuwa!" I shout. He stops. "How could you do that to them?! They're just kids! How could you be so selfish, YOU BASTARD!..." Out of nowhere, Fuwa pulls me toward him and touches me...in a bad place. My eyes widened to the point that they look like dots. "Fuwa! Let go of me, you pervert!"

"A pervert am I? How am I a pervert if you like it?" Thats when my necklace glows and my eyes and highlights turn sky blue instead of navy blue. I punched that Bastard so hard it left a mark. Fuwa fell to the ground and stared up at me in disbelief. The sky blue glow in my eyes covered every part of my eyes.

"FUWA. LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE! IF YOU _EVER_ DO THAT TO _ANYONE_ EVER AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GO TO HELL, **_PERSONALLY!_**" I said in a harsh voice, scaring Fuwa. But, being Fuwa, he quickly recovered from that.

"We'll see." I just walked away after that, returning to normal, navy blue and black bangs covering my face. I walked over to Jounouchi who was waiting for me...and saw the whole thing.

"CORRINE! ARE YOU OKAY?! I SAW WHAT THAT BASTARD DID..." I pulled down my skirt.

"Lets just go Jounouchi." I just say lowly & emo-ish and walk away. Jounouchi blinks, but follows me.

The next day...

I walk into the diner, still not over what happened yesterday...which means my emo mode was still on. I walk over to the gang.

Jounouchi pounced on the table, "Don't be a traitor to food!" He shouted scaring everyone. He sat back. When I arrived at the table, everyone silenced. Jounouchi must have told them what happened. "Hey Corrine." Jounouchi says slowly. "Whats up?" Then I notice something.

"Where's Yugi?" I ask lifting my head a little.

Anzu sits up, "Yugi agreed to play a game with Fuwa today..."

"SHIT!" I run out of there. The guys follow me, curious to where I was going.

Time Skip...

"Yugi! I rush in and kneel by the baby panda, "Are you okay?!" The guys rush in.

"YUGI! FUWA! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?! AND WHAT YOU DID TO CORRINE! YEAH, I SAW YOU! I COULD KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Jounouchi shouts.

"What is he talking about? What did Fuwa do to you?" Yugi asked weakly.

"Its nothing." I tell him.

"Corrine..."

"YOU BASTARD!" Jounouchi tries to jump over the pool table to punch Fuwa, but trips and falls.

"I'll show you the power of a Beautification Member!" Honda grabs a mop, and tries to swing it at him. But hits a light and it falls on him.

"Still don't get it, fools? I am protected by luck." Fuwa says.

"How could you, Fuwa!" Anzu shouts.

"I thought you were a nicer guy than this!" Miho adds.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout? Just be glad I let you hang out with me! Gotta know ya place." Fuwa laughs.

At the game shop...

Anzu and I were trying to bandage Yugi's wounds.

"Hold still." Anzu says.

"Come on Yugi, you're a big boy right?" I ask him.

"Yeah but..."

"Yugi, its a letter from the tv station." Honda shows him a letter that was on his desk. Jounouchi snatches it away.

"Let me see that!" He reads, his eyes widened. "THIS IS A REQUEST FOR YOU TO APPEAR ON GAME DE GET SHOW!"

"Why me?" Yugi asked.

"It says they want you to challenge Fuwa." Honda says snatching the letter back from Jounouchi.

"Yugi! Let me do it! Please! I want to get Fuwa back for all that he's done! And if I get the prize, it will be killing 2 birds with 1 stone. I can repay me dad's loans!"

At the Game de Game audience...

"Welcome to the GAME DE GET SHOW! Time to dream about getting big money! Today's challenger is 16-year-old Yugi Mutou from Domino High. He wants to win the prize to repay his dad's loans." We all looked Jounouchi, who was slightly embarrassed.

"Go, Jounouchi! Don't lose to Fuwa!" We all shout.

"And now our champion, 9 time winner, Fuwa Ryuichi!" Everyone cheered when he appeared. "Now today's game...Electric Concentration. The one that gets the most card pairs right is the winner. (MPK: So its just like a matching game...) But there is 1 joker. Get that, then all your cards go to your opponent. So lets begin, the challenger goes 1st."

Jounouchi hesitated, "A to K." Didn't matched.

"Nope! Champion's turn!"

Fuwa was head on, "A to C" Match.

"Correct!" Jounouchi got shocked. They gasped.

"I forgot to mention, if the opponent gains cards, you'll get a mild shocked. Now, next guess?"

Fuwa smirked, "B to J" Match, shock. "E to G" Match, shock. "D to K" Match, shock. "H to I!" Match, shock. He got them all. Poor Jounouchi...

"Champion's got all the cards in one try!" Fuwa laughed. He looked at me and blew a kiss to me. I scowled.

Backstage...

"You okay?" I asked Jounouchi.

"I suppose. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get payback for what he did to you, Corrine..."

"What did he do to her?!" Yugi asked again. Jounouchi looked at me as if asking me whether to tell him or not. I shook my head.

Jounouchi bent his head down, "Something unforgivable..." Yugi looked at me, a worried look on his face. My bangs covered my face. "That bastard, he's not human..."

"Right. I'm a god!" Fuwa comes in. I glare. "Jounouchi, yer working pretty hard fer yer dad's debts. I suppose ya want me to cry fer ya. That kind of story is what I hate most. How lazy! I'm disgusted!"

"You bastard." Jounouchi tries to walk over to Fuwa but falls over. "Damn it." He cursed.

"That was mean Fuwa!" Yugi says kneeling by Jounouchi.

"Yugi Mutou. A pathetic kid that doesn't even live up to the rumors..."

Yugi stands up. "You didn't have to do that!"

"I just want a game with ya."

"But...that..."

Fuwa starts to move his foot, "Ya sure are nice, Yugi-kun..." He kicks Yugi in the neck. I bent down.

"Yugi, are you okay?!" Fuwa pushes me out the way and steps on Yugi's head. I snapped again, but before I could react, he left...So I went after the son of a bitch! I didn't notice the puzzle glow.

"Fuwa!" I shouted making him turn around and see the face he saw earlier. He backed up against the wall. "What did I tell you about hurting my friends? Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you!" I said cracking my knuckles. But then he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall...doing what he did earlier. "Fuwa! LET GO OF ME!"

"Yes Corrine. Teach me..." Fuwa whispered in my ear. He started to lick my neck a little.

I screamed, "FUWA! STOP!" I said trying to escape his hold...until someone grabbed Fuwa and through him against the opposite wall...hard. When I looked up...I saw a very, angry, 5000 year old Pharaoh growling at Fuwa, his eyes not quite crimson, but a mixture of dark violet and dark red, and the eye of Horus flicking on his forehead.

"Fuwa. How dare you harm my friends..." He said trying to stay calm. "How dare you harm Corrine..." It was at that moment, Dark Yugi realized what Jounouchi meant when he said Fuwa did "Something unforgivable". His eyes widened, but quickly narrowed in rage.

Fuwa quickly stood up and grabbed me, "You mean her? I didn't harm her, she wanted me to do it..."

"No I didn't, You sick bastard!" I said a tear falling from my eye.

"How dare you call me that! You Whore!" Fuwa threw me to the ground, I yelped in pain. Everything started to go black. Just before I blacked out, I saw Dark Yugi punch Fuwa...( MPK: Whoa wo wa wo wa whoa...when did this get so graphic? Sorry if you don't like this chapter so far...)

I slowly woke up to Fuwa's screams of pain. I immediately assumed they already played the shadow game, and apparently he lost. I felt like I was flying. The first thing I saw was someone's finely toned chest...Dark Yugi's...but just to make sure...

"What are you doing?" Dark Yugi asked me.

"Making sure if its your chest." He raised an eyebrow. I blinked realizing it was him. "Oh It is you...Uh hi?" Dark Yugi shook his head and continued to walk with me in his arms, which I found out when I look down.

"Corrine, why didn't you tell me Fuwa...disrespected you?" I turned my head away from him.

"It wasn't important at the time."

"Not important? He touched you, in a way that no woman should ever be touched except by their husband, willingly." I blinked at him...what a way to put things..."And last time I checked, you're not even married..." (MPK: *laughing* Ha. funny...)

"I know but it wasn't about me at the time, it was about Jounouchi and..."

"I just realized something. Something that you never told me about you, well you never told me or the others anything about you, I just have to guess. Unless you want to tell me..."

"No, nothing important about me!" I quickly say. Dark Yugi frowned.

"The reason why you call me an emo, is because you are one. You're quiet, keeps everything to yourself. And when you do speak your mind...you speak in you're own way." He chuckled. I turned pink a little, which made him chuckle more. "So I guess its the truth, right?"

"I guess." I mumble.

"I just realized something else."

"What?"

"Guess where you are again?" A sly smirk ran across Dark Yugi's face. Then I realized what he mean't...I was in his arms again. I punched his toned chest as I turned cherry red. He let out a light "Ouch!" Which was all it took to make me giggle.

"And Dark Yugi..."

"What?"

"I'm still suing you for rape..." His eyes widened.

"What?! FOR WHAT?!" (MPK: *skeptical* No comment.)

"Raping Riolea. She hasn't been the same since..." Dark Yugi moaned when he realized I was joking. But I kinda wasn't...

"You don't have to sue me, I bet Yu-2 could help her out with **_anything_** she desires..." Dark Yugi said with a weird grin. I punched him again, knowing _exactly_ what he meant. I turned redder. "Ow!" It must have hurt him a little more.

"Over my dead body!"

"That could be arranged..." He said weird grin not disappearing. I became a little scared. Dark Yugi quickly sensed my fear and changed the subject, well, not really...

"Just go to sleep..."

"I'm afraid to..."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." I hesitated before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Later at the game shop...

"Fuwa...that bastard...this will be his 10th win!" Jounouchi growled. We watched the tv and gasped when Fuwa lost and his chair broke.

"Fuwa lost his luck it seems." We all laugh.

* * *

The next day...

"Lets go to the new amusement park, Yugi."

"But what about the bomber?"

"He probably won't be there."

"Okay. We should tell the others..."

"No. Its just going to be the 2 of us..."

Outside...

"Hear that guys? The two are going to an Amusement park."

"Yugi, on a date?"

"Do you think we should stalk them?"

"Or better yet, we can stalk them!"

At the amusement park...(If you haven't realized this yet, WE ON THE DATE EPISODE :)...but my date episode...is a little different...I wonder if you can sense the plot twist yet...Oh and there might be some abridged quotes in here...not LK's this time. Credits go to Deadly Muffins on YouTube...)

Narrator's P.O.V.

"They'll never recognize us with these sun glasses!" Jounouchi says looking for Yugi and his date.

"There they are." Honda says. They watched as 2 Domino High students enter the Amusement Park, Yugi...and Anzu...DUN DUN DAH!

"Together..." Corrine mumbled. Miho gets up from crouching behind the fence.

"Why do I have to hide?" She asked.

Jounouchi got up too, followed by the rest of us, "Cause we came to spy on their date." Corrine cringed.

"Miho came to swim." She said swing her bag.

"And I came to see Miho in a swim suit..." She smacked him with her bag.

"Honda! You pervert!"

"I'm kidding! I came to swim too. Right guys?"

"Lets just leave it at that." Corrine said.

"Forget you two, Corrine, you're still with me right?" Jounouchi asked. Corrine shrugged.

"I guess."

5 minutes later...

Jounouchi and Corrine began to follow the two until, Yugi stopped walking. Corrine stopped and grab Jounouchi's arm stopping him too.

"Yugi, what's wrong..." Anzu began to ask, but as she looked behind him, she saw 2 people jump behind a bush. Anzu tells Yugi to keep walking. Corrine and Jounouchi follow them, only to bump into Anzu, literally.

She suddenly shouts, "HELP! THESE GUYS ARE TRYING TO KIDNAP US!" Random people grab the 2 spies.

"ANZU WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Jounouchi shouts struggling out of the random person's grip.

Corrine does the same, "YO ANZU! STOP PLAYIN'! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Corrine, Jounouchi, what are you doing here?" Anzu asks. They let them go. Corrine dusted off her sky blue, one shoulder strap, summer dress. Jounouchi put his hands in his pockets.

"Corrine-chan and Jounouchi-chan came to have fun too?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, Honda and Miho's here too. But they could be anywhere by now..." Corrine trailed off looking around for them.

"Why were you secretly following us?" Anzu asked getting in Corrine's face.

"We weren't following, what are you implying?" Corrine asked her, about to yell at her. Yugi jumped in between them.

"Hey, since we're here lets all play together?" Yugi said trying to keep the peace. Anzu looked at him. "The more the merrier, right?"

"We didn't here to be accused of spying." Jounouchi grabbed Corrine's hand. Yugi growled a bit. "Come on Corrine, lets go find Miho and Honda." And they walked away from a scowling Anzu and a growling baby panda.

A little later...

Corrine was lounging in a chair by the pool reading a magazine while Jounouchi still watched Anzu and Yugi.

"Its true I came here to spy on their date," Jounouchi frowned and looked over to the pool, "But when did it become a date for those two?!" He said watching Honda and Miho splash around.

Corrine shrugged not putting the magazine down, "You're not alone Jounouchi."

"Hey, why don't me and you hang out?" Corrine put down the magazine. "Lets go down the slide!"

"I didn't plan on getting wet. I came to get a tan..."

"You're already tan! You always have been! And besides, your wearing a robe, how are you gonna get a tan with a robe on? Come on, we're the only ones not having fun!" Jounouchi stated gesturing to the people. Corrine bent down her sunglasses to look at him. He was kneeling beside her with his hands folded and puppy dog eyes. She sighed, took of her glasses, and ripped on her white robe, revealing a sky blue two piece with a Hawaiian flower pattern on it. Jounouchi's eyes widened to the point they looked like dots, his mouth dropped to the ground. "C-C-C..." He started to say.

"Fine Jounouchi." She pulled the boy to his feet. "Lets go down the slide." Corrine dragged Jounouchi over to the water slide.

With Yugi and Anzu...

They were sitting on the lounge chairs. Anzu laid down getting...I'm sorry, excuse my language...**trying** to get a tan while Yugi sat up...bored.

'Anzu has been laying there for 20 minutes! I'm so bored!' Yugi thought. He looked over when he heard screaming coming down the slide. Yugi watched as Jounouchi and Corrine came submerged into the water. They surfaced.

"Corrine, I can't go again."

"Jounouchi! We've only came down 5 times! You can go again!"

"No I can't."

"You mean you're chicken?" She said splashing him a little.

"If I was chicken, I wouldn't have gone down the first 5 times." He said splashing her back. Then they had a splash fight. When the stopped, Jounouchi started to chase her. Yugi growled a little.

'They're having a fun time.' Yugi murmured.

Same time skip...

Corrine and Jounouchi were back at the lounge chairs. Corrine had her robe back on.

"I'm thirsty. Want some thing to drink?" Jounouchi asked.

"Cola, please!" Corrine answered.

"Figures." He walked off. Corrine went back to reading her magazine when a certain spiky haired boy peaked over her shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'?" The boy asked. Corrine fell out of her seat. She glanced up to recognize a baby panda.

"Yugi! Don't do that!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what you were doing. Um, Corrine, can you do me a favor..."

"I thought you were suppose to be on a date? Where's Anzu?" Corrine looked over his shoulder, Anzu nowhere in sight. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Date?! Its not a date! Why would you think that?"

"Cause a date is when a girl and a boy make plans to go somewhere together and hang out. That's what you and Anzu were doing." Corrine stated. Yugi frowned.

"Well am I with her now?"

"...I guess not."

"I gotta ask you something. Uh, Anzu has been sitting there for 20 minutes and..."

"Whoa wo wa wo wa whoa. 20 minutes? She still can't get a tan? That's sad." Yugi chuckled a little at her comment.

Yugi bent his head down trying to keep the blush that was starting to show out of sight. "Well, I was wondering...if maybe...instead of hanging out with Anzu...I could..." He was about to go on when Corrine spotted Anzu laid back in a chair trying to get a tan. She immediately knew what was going on and laughed.

"Oh I see whats going on." Yugi looked up confused. "You want to ditch your date cause she's no fun."

"No! Maybe...yeah..."

"Fine. I'll be your replacement date." Corrine threw off her robe. Yugi went wide eyed, his mouth dropping to the floor, just like Jounouchi. "Lets go down the slide! I'm hooked!" She said dragging him over there.

With Jounouchi...

"Hey Anzu, have you seen Corrine? I've been looking everywhere for her." Jounouchi said, a flat coca cola in his hand.

Anzu didn't move, her eyes still closed as she laid back tried to get a tan in the sun, "Nope. Have you Yugi?" No response. "Yugi?"

"Who you talking to?" Anzu's eyes shot open and looked over to where Yugi was suppose to be, but he was no where in sight.

"Where's Yugi?! He was just here! Where did he go?!" She asked ignoring Jounouchi. Looked around the park and somehow, someway, she spots Corrine and Yugi on the other side of the park, walking together. "I knew she'd steal him sooner or later! Oh, Corrine, this is war!" Anzu exclaimed racing toward the changing area.

Jounouchi had an anime question mark on his head, "What was that all about?"

LATER...(I'm done delaying the plot of this episode...Sorry...or your welcome...)

Corrine and Yugi had changed into their clothes and were walking around the amusement park. Suddenly Corrine felt weird. It was like she didn't have control of her body...or her mouth...

"Yugi, lets play tag! Tag you're it!" She ran away somewhere.

"Corrine wait!" Yugi shouted running after her. Corrine (more like her body) decided to hide in...the Ferris wheel.

"He'll never find me in here!" Then she regained control. Corrine started banging on the window of the Ferris wheel car. "Mr! Let me out!"

"Huh? Oh don't worry, your not gonna fall down. Up you go!" The old man controlling the joystick said. The car started to head up. She faced palmed as she sat down on the couch.

'What is wrong with me?' She thought. As soon as she removed her hand, she screamed, for there was person sitting across from her.

"Corrine, we need to have a little talk..." A brunette said to Corrine, her cold brown eyes glared at her.

"Anzu?"

* * *

"Corrine, get down from there!" Yugi shouted to her. "I need some change for the gumball machine!"

The inspector walks over, "Hey kid, guess what? There's a bomb on the Ferris wheel. The situation is getting a bit serious. Luckily, I've planned for such a thing." Some officers come over with balloons. "That'll liven things up!" He put the phone to his ear.

"Here we go. Depending on which number you say, I'll detonate the bomb in 1 of these cars." The bomber told him.

"So if I say number 1..." Car 1 blew up. "I won't be able to find a pattern here. Anyone here apathetic toward human life?" Yugi transformed.

"I'm your man." Dark Yugi said taking the phone.

"You got 15 minutes kid."

"Okay. How about number 10..." Car 10 blew up. "Yeah, this is very tricky..."

"The patterns pretty simple. All I do is blow up the same number as..."

"DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME I WANT TO FIGURE IT OUT FOR MYSELF!"

"Then what will it be?"

"...I don't like this game anymore. I'm going on one of the rides!" He runs over to a ride, straps himself in and it shoots him in the air. "WHEEEE!"A couple minutes later he returns to the inspector, "Did you see how high I went? That was so cool!"

"You do realize that we saved your friend from the bomber, right?"

"I went like really, really high! That was awesome!"

* * *

I'm joking you guys. That's not what happened after she saw Anzu. This is...

Corrine's P.O.V.

"Anzu? What are you..."

"Why are you trying to steal Yugi from me?"

"Whoa what?"

"Don't what me! I know what you're trying to do! I mean every time I get Yugi alone, you're always there. I mean you even live with him! Yugi was mine before you came here, and I don't plan on giving him away! Especially to a crazy, b****, hood rat of a tomboy like you..." Me go snap now!

"Okay. #1 Yugi ran out on you're a** cause you're boring as hell! He wasn't having fun so he left you to your "tanning" and found me to hang out with instead. _I_ was over somewhere else waiting for Jounouchi, I had no reason to come looking for you guys. I didn't come to him, he came to me. SO GET IT STRAIGHT!" Anzu growled. "#2, If you don't stop that, "trying to get a tan act" I'm gonna pop you. You are white even though you're suppose to be Japanese. You're gonna be white until you die, so there's no use in trying to get a tan, cause it ain't working! If anything, you look pale more than ever..." She growled louder. "And #3, WHO THE F*** ARE YOU CALLIN' A B****, H**! Don't play with me Anzu, or I will pack the living hell out of you're white chick a**! B****!" Anzu tried to tackle me right then and there, but I caught her hand in time and push her backward onto the seat. She quickly came at me again, this time with a little more force. This time I struggled to get her off of me. "Anzu, we don't have time for this right now! We gotta get out of here before..."

A loudspeaker interrupts me, "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! THERE IS A BOMB IN THE AMUSEMENT PARK! CUSTOMERS, PLEASE FOLLOW POLICE ORDERS AND EXCAVATE THE PARK!"

"S***! We're too late!" I cursed.

"BOMB?!" Suddenly, we hear a loud boom and the cars started to shake. We screamed the looked out side to see what was going on. The 1st gondola had blown up. "Look its Yugi!" Suddenly, we see a faint glow and Yugi changed into Dark Yugi. "Is that...is that the other Yugi?"

"You know?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I got a glimpse of him when we held hostage in Burger World."

"Oh."

"Why's you're necklace glowing?" I looked down to see a light flicking from my necklace.

"Probably because it wants to fulfill the wish I'm thinking, but I won't let it..."

"Huh?"

"Fine. Turn Anzu's hair blonde." Anzu screamed when it really happened.

"How did you do that?!" I snapped my fingers and it was brown again.

"I want to hear whats going on." I said to the necklace, ignoring her question. Then we could hear everything that was going on, especially the...

BOOM!

...Gondola 10 blew up. We screamed. Then all of a sudden we see a pink balloon fly up into the sky, and then...

BOOM!

...Gondola 4 blew up. We screamed again.

"Corrine, I'm scared! That was the 4th gondola! What if we're next?!"

"I don't know, Anzu." I looked out the window. "Its all up to Dark Yugi now." We watched and listened to the conversation thanks to the power of my necklace.

"Let's review. White was 1, yellow was 10, and pink was 4. Then what is 3?" The bomber asked Dark Yugi.

"Don't rush me. There's still time."

"Right. I mean there's still 5 minutes left." The bomber said sarcastically.

"Do you know?" The inspector asked.

"DON'T YOU START BEING IMPATIENT EITHER!"

"2 minutes left. Why not release another balloon?" Dark Yugi didn't answer, for he was deep in thought.

"That's it Corrine, WE GONNA DIE!" Anzu said sitting in the fettle position.

"Anzu. Just wait and watch." was all I could say. Then Dark Yugi's eyes widened and I immediately knew he figured out the pattern.

He turned to the janitor, "Does this place have a flower clock?"

"In the plaza."

"The flower's clock, what color was 3?"

"I don't know off the top of my head!"

"How much time does it take to get there?"

"2 minutes if you run." Dark Yugi spotted a roller coaster. (You know, the one that shoots you straight up then shoots you back down. I wish I could ride one of those. I never rode one! :( )

"Put me on that!" He said running off to it, everyone else following.

"That's it, he abandoned us!" Anzu said.

I slapped her, "ANZU...SHUT UP!"

"1 minute. 20 seconds. 18, 17, 16..." We watched as Dark Yugi shot up into the sky and suddenly stop.

"I know! Three is blue!"

"Ping Pong! Correct! You got it. Then lets end the game..."

"No, lets continue. Time for another game."

"What?!" The bomber asked.

"This time, let me specify where the bomb is hidden, and you guess where it is."

The bomber laughed, "You're interesting. Okay. But no change in the rules. Release a balloon."

"The balloon I'm releasing...is white."

"Ha! Wasn't white the first one release? Did you forget?"

"It **was**."

"What do you mean?"

"The clock hands have passed into the afternoon. Now we use the afternoon numbering system. White stands for thirteen o'clock. Blow up 13!"

"Stop screwing around!"

"The culprit saw me, somehow, but there's no one else in here. If he's watching me and the Ferris wheel...The gondola with a person that doesn't rely on a clock is 13. You are in gondola 13. If it's wrong, then blow it up."

"Your guess is wrong, I'm blowing up 3!" The bomber lied.

"You won't have to for that." (MPK: UH OH! He went into creepy mode!) "Very soon, the bomb in 13 will blow."

"There's no bomb here!" I flinched wanting to let out a scream as I could see from all the away down here, the look on Dark Yugi face as he said...

"LOOK CAREFULLY..." He put the phone by his wrist watch. "...THE PUNISHMENT GAME OF FATE!" A light appeared and headed toward the gondola. "THE DOOR OF DARKNESS, HAS BEEN OPENED." Not soon after, Anzu and I heard screaming, as we looked down to see a guy fall out of gondola 13. "If you're going to play with people's lives in a game...be prepared to give up you're own."

Time skip...

"He's the culprit, inspector." Dark Yugi told him.

"Really?" He gave the phone to him and ran over to the Ferris wheel. I held up Anzu as we got off the gondola. Anzu became a little motion sick cause of all the BOOM!'s.

"Can someone get her a trash can?!" I shouted. "I swear, if you hurl my only pretty dress, I'm gonna hurt you, you here me?!" The gang rushed over.

"Corrine, Anzu! You're alright!"

"I am, but she is a little car sick. That's why I'm giving her to you!" I gave Anzu to Jounouchi. "I gotta go find Yugi!" I run away before they could question me. Not to long as I was running, I meet someone's embrace by accident. Who ever it was, they picked me up and put me back down squeezing me. "I can't breathe!" The person ignored my comment.

"Corrine! Don't ever scare me like that again! I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you!" said the person who I found out, was Dark Yugi. I became surprised and went wide eyed. 1, because of what he said and 2, cause of how he said it...with emotion. Actual emotion.

"Dark Yugi?"

He leaned back still holding me around my waist, "What did I tell you about getting in trouble?! Now, I'm starting to think you're doing this just so I can save you."

"What?! I would never do that! Its not my fault you have so many people out to get you and that I get caught in the middle trying to defend you!"

"Defend me?!"

"Yes, defend you!" Dark Yugi's crimson eyes softened.

"Aw, how sweet of you."

"I always do and...wait what?" He kissed me on the cheek. I blushed as red as a tomato. He caressed my cheek.

"Thanks. For defending me." He leaned in closer to my ear. I could feel his breath hot on my neck. "Oh, and how's Riolea doing? I don't me to alarm you but, Yu-2 was missing from his screen yesterday. I wonder where he went..." He leaned back to face me, a weird grin on his face. When he saw my reaction, crayola red, mouth dangling open and eyes widened to the point it didn't look like I had an iris, he laughed. He stopped when he noticed the gang looking for us. Dark Yugi let go, and whispered one finally thing to me, "And don't tell anyone I have feelings, I have an image to protect." He said with one finally kiss on the cheek. Then he turned back into Yugi as the gang came up to us.

"Thanks Yugi. You saved me." Anzu said to him. 'You mean us.'

"Anzu, Corrine, you're okay!" He said.

"The usual Yugi?"

"What do you mean "usual"?"

"What happened to the cool Yugi for earlier?"

"What about me?"

"You guys are okay! What happened?!" Miho asked.

"THAT'S WHAT I'D LIKE TO KNOW!" Anzu and I said at the same time. I tried to hide the hugest blush ever with my bangs and a face plant. But Jounouchi saw right through that.

"Corrine, you sure you okay? You look as red as a tomato." I turned away from them.

"I'm fine. Let's just go, please?" Out the corner of my eye I see Yugi with the same sly smirk Dark Yugi had on his face, which made me redder. And I think I could hear faint chucking too.

* * *

MPK: I admitted to myself that this might not be the best chapter. I promise that the next one's will be better. Just you wait! :) R&R!


	9. Chapter 9 TheWitch Bitch, Doctor & Model

MPK: Hey guys! I just wanted to say I finished my other story, Enemy or Crush if anyone of you wanted to check it out.

Yugi: YEAH! KAIBA GETS B...

MPK: *covers baby panda's mouth* Yugi! Stop saying spoilers!

Yugi: Whoops. How about I do the disclaimer to make up for it?

MPK: Fine.

Yugi: Disclaimer: MPK does not own Yugioh, only Corrine. Take her away, then you'll have to deal with my other me!

MPK: In other words, Steal her= MIND CRUSH!

* * *

"WOW! LOOK AT ALL THE DUEL MONSTERS CARDS!" Yugi shouts like a little kid.

"Yugi, you are such a little kid." I tell him.

"_Not really_ _as you'll soon find out._" Yugi said in Dark Yugi's voice. My eyes widened as I backed away from him a little.

"This card game is getting popular. Everywhere cards are sold out!" Gramps tells us.

"Oh and Yugi, I've been perfecting my dueling strategies, so you betta look out!" I say holding up the piece sign. Yugi blinks at me.

"Though its a sale product, I'm giving these 2 to you."

"Really?!" We didn't notice someone walk in. We take the packets from him and look there are new cards. I look at one of them, in particular.

"Aw too bad. I own all of these." I can't tell them I know about the card already, so I stick to the script.

"Hey, I've never seen this one before." I show it to Yugi. He gasps.

"That's...VIOLET HEKATE!" He shouts. "Its not just rare! This card is 1 of the 3 witch sisters. You won't see it just anywhere."

"First time I've seen it." Gramps puts in. I shiver a little.

"I can't stand witches, so I'll give this to you. Besides its probably more useful to you."

"Really?!" His purple eyes gleam. ALL RIGHT!" He starts jumping around the store happily. "Thanks, Corrine! I'll cherish it always!"

I ruffle his hair, "I know you will, baby panda."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Cause your such a little kid, and you're so kawaii!" I smile.

* * *

"You gave a up a rare card, to Yugi?" Jounouchi asks.

"Yeah, so?"

"But why Yugi?"

"Hey!" Yugi says offended.

"Nothing against you, Yugi, its just Corrine said that she was looking for good cards to put in her deck. I thought that since it was a rare card..."

"Just cause its rare, doesn't mean it has to be in a person's deck, Jou." I tell him.

"Tell that to Kaiba." Honda mumbles.

"OOH! MIHO WANTS ONE!" She shouts.

"I bet you don't know the rules." Anzu tells her.

"I want to learn!"

"Me too!"

"Lets all play together. I'll teach you the rules..." Yugi opens his locker and a note falls out.

"LOVE LETTER!" Honda and Jounouchi shout and start fighting over it.

"I didn't see who's locker it fell out of." Anzu says, a weird expression on her face. I back away from her. The letter fell out of their hands and right into Miho's.

"For Yugi Muotu." She reads. "Here."

In after class...

"Who's it from, Yugi? What did it say?!" Honda and Jounouchi demanded answers. "LET ME SEE!" And they fighting over it again. That's it!

"DROP IT NOW!" I yell. they gave it to me & backed away. I started to read...

_Hello,_

_I'm sure ur surprised to see a letter like this suddenly. I just wanted you to know about these feelings in my heart. Could we meet? Just once? I'll be waiting at Domino Park after school._

_From Kageyama Risa._

I narrowed my eyes, 'Sounds even more fake than in the episode.' I thought.

"Aw! Yugi is popular with girls!" Miho says.

"No way! I don't know this person." Yugi denies.

"They say name matches body. Kageyama Risa. She's an unattractive girl!"

"I think so too!"

"**FOR THE FIRST TIME WE GET ALONG!**" Jounouchi and Honda say in unison.

"Probably a Frankenstein-like girl! That goes for all the people with kana in their names." Miho starts to count.

"Mi. Ho. Miho!" She frowned and walked away. Honda jumped up and followed. ( I still don't get that part.)

"So what are you going to do?" I ask Yugi. Yugi blushes. I narrow my eyes harder.

"You know you don't have to go." Anzu says standing next to me.

"Are you kidding? He's dealin' with a female Franken. Be kind to her Yugi." Honda tells him.

"We are getting along today pretty well, huh Honda?"

"Yeah Jounouchi!" The 2 boys laugh. I look at the baby panda, whose still blushing, then leave the room.

At the park...

"You bad mouthed her so much, yet you came." Anzu said.

"WE WANT TO SEE THE FEMALE FRANKEN!" Suddenly I feel negative vibes coming near us.

"Whoa, does anyone feel that dark energy?" I ask but they all ignore me, for they see a girl come up to Yugi.

"That uniform...She's from Black Rose Academy! That rich girl school!"

"Ooh! I want to see!" Jounouchi says tackling Honda.

"Um...you read the letter didn't you?" She asks Yugi. He nods. "Um...here." She gives him a package. "I knitted this.

"Thanks." Yugi says blushing.

"I just had to talk to you, Yugi." Risa tells him. "Oh, what a cute pendant." She touches it and turns away. 'There goes her true self.'

"Are you okay?"

"No. Its nothing. I just feel excited. I'm heading home. I'm sorry." Risa runs away.

"Hey! Risa-chan!" He shouts but she was no way in sight. Then Miho fell on the boys revealing us. "Everyone?!"

At a bench...

"A summer vest!" Miho shouted holding it up. "Its hand knit and full of love! Right, Anzu? Corrine?" We both shrug with a irritated look on our face.

"Sorry...but we'll go home first...For some reason I've lost my confidence...I want to carefully rethink my life..." Jounouchi and Honda walked away, hand on each others back. "You okay, Honda?" "We're the same, Jounouchi." We heard them say.

"So what are you gonna do Yugi?" Anzu asks him. "Risa is real serious about this."

"Are you gonna date her?" I ask.

"I only met her for the first time, today. I don't know."

"Then you're turning her down, right?" I ask Yugi.

Anzu crosses her arms, "Yeah. That fits you Yugi."

"Corrine! Anzu! Could this be jealousy?" Miho asks us. We turn to her.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"I CARE ABOUT YUGI AS A FRIEND! ITS ONLY NATURAL!"

"No need to be angry!" Miho shouts waving her hands in front of her.

"As friends?" Yugi murmured. (BUT WE DON'T KNOW WHO HE WAS TALKING ABOUT!)

At the game shop...

I walked downstairs when I heard the phone ring. When it stopped, I was about to head back up stairs, until...

"RISA-CHAN!" I heard Yugi shriek. I peeked from the stairs, knowing exactly how the conversation went.

"Wow, you did remember me!" I knew she said. Yugi blushed, I felt a sudden pain in my chest and held it for a minute. "Can we meet again? Tomorrow in the same place?"

"Yeah. Then tomorrow at Domino Park." Yugi said. As soon as he hung up the phone I ran up the stairs and shut the door to my room angrily. Soon there was knocking at my door. "Corrine, are you okay?" I heard him say.

"Go away, Yugi."

"Can I come in?"

"Yugi if you come in hear, I'll show you what the true meaning of a haircut is."

"Well, can _I_ come in?" I heard Dark Yugi ask. I got up, took a pair of scissors of my desk, opened the door and showed them to him, opening and closing them repeatedly. He shrieked and ran to his room, locking it behind him. I closed the door and jumped into bed, hoping that I would be able to get some sleep.

The next day...

I looked at Yugi from my spot behind the tree, "I don't think I can take these." He said trying to decline Risa new present. "I don't know you for one thing. Risa, why did you send me that letter?"

"Yugi's home is a game shop right?" She started out. "I saw you there and...and...and I fell in love with you." Yugi blushed a harder shade of red, I held my chest. "But, I'm bothering you, aren't I? Someone like me...I'm sorry."Risa started to walk away. 'My god! That was the oldest girl trick in the book!'

"Wait, Risa! That's not so!" Risa stopped. I could see her evil expression from all the way back here. "Risa is very pretty."

"Really?!" She said. "Then can we meet again? I'm so happy!" I ran away after that, not wanting to hear anything else.

At school...

"What?! You haven't seen the girl since then?!"

"Nope. Guess I've been dumped." Yugi tells them.

"Too bad then." Miho says.

"Well, it happens." Honda crossed his arms.

"Miho was cheering for you..." Miho trailed off. Yugi walked over to me.

"Corrine..." I pulled out a pair of scissors and backed up quickly. He tried to talk to Anzu too, but when she shot him daggers, he just ran to his seat and put his head down sighing. I knew he was lying, I knew he was lying.

* * *

"The next day we're off, let's go somewhere if the weathers good." Jounouchi slings him bag over his back.

"Miho wants to go to Hawaii!" I sweatdrop.

"I just remembered, I got some urgent business."

"Oh, then later Yugi!" They say.

"Bye, Bye!" He runs to go and meet Risa. I don't even bother to run after him. Who knew that that was a big mistake...

When I got home, Gramps told me that Yugi was sick. "Sick, Yugi? Then I'll go see hows he doing." I run upstairs, but only to see Risa sitting next to Yugi.

"Ah, hello! Please try to be quiet. Yugi just went to sleep." Risa tells me. "This house doesn't seem to have any medicine..."

"Wait here, I'll go buy some." I say foolishly. I go out and buy some, forgetting what happens in the story. When I return, Risa already has some and Jounouchi had come over.

"Oh, I already bought some, and Jounouchi found me so he came back here with me." Risa says. I want to slap myself right now for not remembering what happens. "Oh, we're out of ice..." I had an idea.

"Oh, _let me get some for you_..." I step out of the room. '**_Bring me Honda holding a bag of ice._**' I ask the necklace. It glows for a minute before Honda appears...holding a bag of ice.

"Hey! How did I get here? I was about to a girl's phone number!" Honda says.

"You mean, one that's not Miho's?" He froze, then gained hearts in his eyes.

"Ah, Miho-chan..."

"Come on, Honda. Yugi's sick."

"Yugi? Sick?" We walk back in.

"Guess who I brought?!" I say coming in. Risa's eyes widened.

"H-How did you..."

"Here you are Risa, ice..._as you requested._" I say giving it to her.

"A-Arigatou..."

"Yugi, I heard from Corrine that you were sick, so I came over as fast as I could." Honda tells him.

"Arigatou, Honda." Yugi tells him back.

"Yugi, you like mandarins right?" He nods. "Risa, why don't you go buy him some, the real tasty ones." I tell her.

"Why can't you..."

"As you can see..._I'm taking care of Yugi._" I put the cloth on Yugi's head.

"Fine." She walks out of the room, as Anzu comes in.

She rushes to his side, "Hey Yugi! I heard from Gramps that you're sick! Are you okay?"

"Anzu, just in time." I say sarcastically. "Yugi, you look hot, why don't I get you a glass of water." I walk out the room, but as I turn around, I see Risa with her evil face on. We glare daggers at each other. Then, out of nowhere, she pushes me down the steps and runs out the door. I scream, Honda and Jounouchi rush down the steps and find me laying there.

"Corrine! Are you okay?!"

"I was pushed down the steps Jounouchi, do I look okay? Under any circumstances?" He picks me up bridal style and brings me back to Yugi's room.

Anzu and Yugi's eyes widened, "Corrine?! What happened?"

"Risa...that no good bi..."

"Corrine!" Honda scolds me.

"Oh, shut up Honda! I curse like everyday. That bitch pushed me down the steps!"

"I knew it! That girl's trouble! I could feel it from a mile away!" Anzu shouts.

"I'm sure its just an accident..."

"Here are your mandarins." Risa says coming in. "Corrine-chan? What happened to you?"

"You know what..." Jounouchi covers my mouth.

"She fell that's all. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh, hope you feel better." I glare at the bitch. She sits the mandarins down. "I'm going home."

"Already?" Honda asks.

"Yugi, can I ask a favor...this maybe brazen of me, but...could I have something of your's...to always have with me?" I glare harder as she looks threw Yugi's deck and picks up Violet Hekate. "What a nice card!" She exclaims. "Can I have this?" I was about to take it from her, but Yugi grabbed it first.

"Sorry. This one's off limits. Its something I received from someone really important to me. I promised that I'd cherish it, and that what I'm gonna do." I blush and smile when Yugi looks at me. "But...you can have any other's..."

"No, never mind." She says. I was the only one who saw her dark expression as she left the room. "Seen you again, bye."

Outside...

"Later, Yugi, Corrine. Hope you too fell better."

"Thanks guys."

"See you in school tomorrow. But...don't over do it...okay?"

"Hurry up and go back inside!" Anzu suddenly shouts, an annoyed look on her face.

"But Anzu, we're fine..."

"NO! WHAT A HANDFUL!"

"What a weird threesome..." I smack Honda on the head before Yugi and I head back inside.

"Corrine..." I turn to him. "Thanks for today." I blush. Then we heard something rush upstairs and go check it out. It was Risa.

"WHERE IS IT?"

"Where is what?"

"VIOLET HEKATE!?...there?" She reaches for Yugi but I jump in front of her and smack her...hard.

"YO! BACK OFF BITCH!" I squad up. A book falls out the window, breaking it. Risa pulls out a whip. "Whips, again?!" I didn't have enough time to catch the whip as it slaps my in the face, making me fall over.

"Corrine!" He bends down. Yugi notices the blood dripping down my cheek and gasps. Risa grabs him by the shirt.

"I'M TIRED OF YOU! BOTH OF YOU! NOW TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" The gang rush in.

"Corrine! Yugi!"

"What's going on here?!" Yugi escapes her grip, grabs the puzzle, and swings it at her, as he rushes back to my side.

"I see! You were after that card from the beginning!" Anzu realizes.

"NO DA! I COULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT!" Anzu glares slightly at me.

"I don't believe it...tell me its not true Risa!" Yugi says. I get up.

"She can't, cause its true, Yugi. She used one of the oldest tricks in the book, ADG, a.k.a. Admire, Date & Grab. From where I come from, we call people like her...GOLD DIGGAS!"

"You mean gold diggers?"

"GOLD DIGGAS!" Jounouchi shuts up, knowing he won't be able to convince me. Risa swings the whip at me, but I narrowly dodge, pushing everyone out the door. We ran down the steps.

"That was a surprise!" Honda says and opens the door, only to find Risa look-a-like #1. He quickly shuts the door.

"Hurry this way!" We open the side door, only to see Risa look-a-like #2. "What's going on?!"

Jounouchi tackles her. "Bitch!" He yells. "Everyone, run!" But we get to the front door, original Risa was there, she tired to hit me with the whip but it hits Anzu instead.

"Anzu!"

"Corrine! Protect Yugi!" I nod.

"Yugi, hayaku!(1)" I grab his hand and run down the street. Then the triplets corner us.

"No way! Triplets?!" One tries to grab Yugi's puzzle, but I grab the whip that was about to smack it off of him.

"No, no, no, not today bitch! Burn the witch!" I threw the girl who was holding on to the whip into the other look-a-like. Risa tried to grab the puzzle anyway, but something blocked her...it was me...well my necklace. I swear this thing is so cool! My eyes had turn sky blue again. "You can't get to him. My magical shield protects him."

"A magic shield? Impressive. But you forgot one thing..." Her sisters grab me out of nowhere. "The shield may protect him, but it does not protect you." She rips my necklace from around my neck, the shield disappears. The next thing I know, someone knocks me out, and everything goes black.

I awake at the sound of a dragon...wait 2 dragons...wait... 2 BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS?!

"We lost!" The freaky witch sister say and disappear out of nowhere.

"Kaiba, why?"

"You are someone who shouldn't lose to these types. Don't forget, the one to defeat you...has to be me!" He laughs and walks away. Yugi grabs his puzzle & my necklace and walks over to me. He doesn't say a word as he puts it around me.

"Are you okay?" He asks me. I shrug.

"Hey, this always happens. I should used to it..." I try to stand but fall...into you-know-who's arms. Dark Yugi tsked.

"I should've know you where gonna fall." Dark Yugi picked me up bridal style. When we get back to the game shop, he sets me on the bed and starts treating my wounds.

"Arigatou." I say when he's finish. "Man, I hate witches..." I notice Dark Yugi staring at me. "What?"

"I want you to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"I want you to tell me everything." I look away.

"I said before, its not important..." He turn my head to look at him, a serious look on his face. "Fine. Where do I even begin? Uh..." I gulp. "Dark Yugi...I'm not from this world..."

"How so?" Dark Yugi interrupts me with his question.

"I come from a world...this is gonna sound weird to you but...I come from a dimension where you guys are nothing but anime and manga characters..." Dark Yugi's eyes widen a little. "...I watch you guys on TV every Saturday morning at 9:00 am well, this is the 'forbidden season' so I watch it on the internet. I also read about you in Japanese comic books translated into English. You and Yugi are the main characters. You're not real where I come from..."

"So I'm not real, is that what you're trying to tell me?" Dark Yugi asked offended. "I haven't saved you, I'm not talking to you right now, I'm not holding your hand right now?" I look down to see that he was indeed holding my hands. I blushed slightly.

"That's not what I mean't. You're real, but only in this world. Look, one day, a few days after my dad died..." Dark Yugi squeezes my hand cause tears started to appear in my eyes. "My mom gave me this necklace, said Dad wanted me to have it. The next day, I was walking to school watching Yugioh season 0 episode 1, this season, on my iPad when those 2 bullies from my school came out of nowhere and beat me up, just so they could have my iPad. When they were about to take it, the necklace glowed and the next thing I knew, Yugi appeared in front of me, and well...I found out that, somehow, I was brought here."

"I remember know. That was the day I kicked you out that tree..." I blush. "And the day you first started touching my chest..." I blushed harder. "And the first time...you fell in my arms." He finished a sly grin crossing his face. I buried my face in my hands so embarrassed. Suddenly I feel the ground under me move. When I look up, I blush a red the people at Crayola would be proud of, for I was sitting into Dark Yugi's lap, as he stared into my eyes. "Just one more question, this might be dumb, but I want to confirm my suspicions. How come you keep saying, You know this is gonna happen?"

"W-Well...I-I said I watched you on TV. I-I've seen every episode, I know what's suppose to happen. Yugioh is my f-favorite s-show..." Dark Yugi showed a growing smirk as I stuttered. He caressed my cheek.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." He says. Dark Yugi kisses me on the forehead and I blush the reddest I've ever blushed before. He starts to whisper in my ear, "Oh, and I haven't seen Yu-2 in a few days. I wonder where he could be? Probably with Riolea again...**_satisfying all of her needs and desires_**..." I gasped when Dark Yugi licked my neck a little. He chuckled as he leaned back looking at my expression, that weird grin still on his face.

I crossed my arms, "Wrong! I locked Riolea in my drawer! Liar!"

"Oh you think so?" He looked over at his desk and I see...our 2 digital pets!

"RIOLEA!" I rushed over just to scream when I saw what they were doing.

"Yu-2 told me about how you locked Riolea in you're drawer. I figured I helped the 2 lovers out...gotta let them feel what temptation is..." His weird grin widened.

"YOU'RE SO DIRTY, DARK YUGI!" I screamed.

He walked over, "Only dirty, for you." Dark Yugi whispered. He laughed...evilly. I quickly separated the devices and ran into my room with Riolea, locking the door behind me.

"He is crazy..."

"Everyday, all day, Corrine." I heard someone outside the door say followed by more evil laughter. I put the pillow on top of my head trying to block out the sounds.

"Just crazy. Sexy, but crazy."

* * *

"Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi and I shouted as we followed Jounouchi outside the hospital that his sister was in.

Jounouchi punched a tree, "Yugi, Corrine...I...I...I have to keep my mouth shut. Or Shizuka will be forced out the hospital! But what about Miyuki?! I...I don't know what to do..."

"Jounouchi-kun..." Jounouchi...began to cry. And that's when the wind started to blow, and the clouds started to turn gray. The world around us seemed a little darker. I looked behind me to see a shadow had appeared, the eye of Horus on its forehead. When I saw Yugi's puzzle glowing I knew only one thing was happening...Dark Yugi had taken over.

"Dark Yugi." I say quiet enough that Jounouchi couldn't hear me but Dark Yugi could.

"Stay here." He said walking off.

"But Dark Yugi..." He turned to me revealing his "Door of Darkness" face on. I backed up as he turned back around and headed into the hospital building. I stood there and comforted Jounouchi for a few minutes then walked him to his sister's room. When I went to find Dark Yugi, I got lost. Until...

_Bump, Bump, Bump, Bang!_

A ball rolls past me. I follow it to the nurse's station. And the first thing I hear is...

"The Door of Darkness has been opened." Zombies come out of nowhere and tackle the Doctor. I screamed. Dark Yugi looked over than ran over, covering my eyes with his hand. When he removed it, all I saw was Doctor screaming on the floor. Dark Yugi grabbed my hand brought me back outside. "I told you not to follow me. Didn't I?"

"No..." I said like that maid on Family Guy.

Dark Yugi narrowed his eyes, "Corrine!"

"Fine, you did!" He turned away his hands in his pockets.

"Are you ever going to listen to me?"

"No." I said it like the maid again. He turned his head sideways to me, the eye of Horus was still glowing on his forehead. I backed against a wall. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Just don't hurt me!" I pleaded, my hands folded in prayer mode. Dark Yugi faltered. He grabbed my by the shoulders. I looked up at him, he had turned to normal.

"You really are scared of me. I thought you knew by now that everything I do, the shadow games, they're only illusions. I'm not really scary." I still shivered in fear. Thats when Dark Yugi put his hands on my cheeks, and starts to close his eyes, moving in closer, and closer and closer, until...

"Corrine! Yugi!" I push Dark Yugi out the way, and rushed toward over to Jounouchi, hoping he hadn't seen anything. I didn't notice the pain in Dark Yugi's eyes when I pushed away. "There you guys are! I've looking everywhere for ya. Lets go home. I've had enough of disappointment today."

"Its okay, Jounouchi. Yugi! Lets go! Yugi..." Yugi had his back turned to us, but I could sense the dark expression on his face, meaning Dark Yugi was in control. But when he turned around, the baby panda rushed toward us with a smile on his face.

"Alright guys, lets go!" I blinked at him as we walked home.

Later at the hospital...

"Shizuka! I brought cake..."

"Surprise! Congrats on your appearance!" We shouted as Jounouchi entered the room.

"W-What?" Jounouchi asked confusingly.

"It was a splendid defeat."

"It was too bad."

"Jounouchi-kun, in times like this..."

"...Its best to go through it with everyone, right."

"YOU GUYS!" He shouted.

"Everyone was worried about you, brother." Shizuka explained.

"Right, Jounouchi. I greatly understand how you feel. You can cry, on this beautification member's chest!" Honda shouted putting a hand on Jounouchi's shoulder. Jounouchi growled.

"Honda...you...your smiling!"

* * *

"I FINALLY GOT IT! AILEEN RAO'S EXERCISE TAPE! THIS IS LIKE THE BEST DAY EVER!" I mouth Anzu's words mocking her from behind. Yugi chuckled a bit.

"Who's Aileen Rao?"

"The 19-year-old supermodel!" Question mark's flew on everyone's head. "She's come to Japan!"

I prompt my self against the wall and crossed my arms, "She's escaped the press. No one knows why she came."

"Is she really that popular?"

"She was an original dancer! Aileen's also appeared in Broadway musicals! She's my idol! I love this video! I'm gonna do lots of exercise!" 'Like she wasn't skinny enough.' I tuned her out and started to read a magazine, which happened to have Aileen on the cover. Suddenly someone took it out of my hands, along with Anzu's tape. "Hey!" she shouted. The person handed the stuff back to us. "Aileen Rao."The person had written on it. Anzu fell into Yugi and started stuttering. "Ai. Ai. Ai..."

"If you got rare games, I'd like to see them." She told me. Gramps hadn't come downstairs yet. I sat the magazine down.

"What kind?"

"Not one's that rely on luck. How about one's where you read and trick your opponent?"

"Well, I guess that narrow's it down...a little..." She turned to Yugi.

"What games you good at?"

"Me? Uh...I don't know. I like them all!" Yugi shouted with enthusiasm. She smiled.

"AILEEN RAO!" Anzu suddenly shouted almost busting my eardrums. Aileen backed up.

"TURN IT DOWN, ANZU! TURN IT DOWN!" I yelled at her.

"WHY ARE YOU IN A PLACE LIKE THIS?!"She asked Aileen ignoring me.

"Hey!" Yugi said offended.

"AILEEN! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"Anzu, down! Stop scaring or customers! Forgive us if she startled you..." I started to whisper. "...she does that a lot." Aileen chuckled and heat burned in Anzu's cheeks.

"No problem. I deal with obsessed fan's all the time." She turned to Yugi handing him a piece of paper. "This is where I'm staying. Why don't you guys come over. I'll show you guys around." She bent down, "By the way, your girlfriend's outfit is really cute!" Aileen said pointing to me. Yugi blushed.

"What Corrine? She...she's not..." Aileen smiled weirdly.

"I'll seen you then. Oh and bring an interesting game. I'm counting on you." She turned to me then whispered, "Maybe you should put your friend on a leash." I laughed as Aileen left.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, Nothing."

"AILEEN RAO!"

At Aileen's place...

"Anzu! Come carry some of these!" Yugi asked.

"No way! The flower's might get crushed!" Anzu said being petty. I grabbed some.

"I'll help you Yugi..."

"Corrine?!" Yugi shouted a blush on his face.

"Huh?" Then I noticed he was staring at my outfit I changed into. My blue one strap shoulder shirt with black jean jacket, my black jean skirt, blue boots and a black hat with a silver bow on it. I added a couple of bangles to finish off the look. "Oh. Thanks." I told him, knowing he was talking about my outfit. We followed Anzu inside.

"Ah, hello! So glad you could make it."

"Uh were do you want the games?" I ask.

"Oh, just drop them anywhere." Me and Yugi, drop the bags anywhere. Anzu gave her the flowers and we all sat down.

"Gramps said to try this one. But its gonna take some time putting the board together..." Yugi said picking it up.

"Put it together so I can see, please?"

"Sure, just give me a moment..."

"Looks like we'll have some time. Anzu, Corrine, lets go in my dance studio..." I cringed.

"Uh...Anzu can go, I'm fine right here." Yugi looked at me suspiciously. Anzu grabbed my arm.

"LISTEN TO WHAT AILEEN TELLS YOU TO DO!" She pulled me in there.

"Anzu! Wait..." But the 3 of us were already in there, and the door was locked.

2 minutes later...

"Like this?" Anzu asked.

"Yup just hold it like that." Aileen whispered to her. Anzu froze. It was a good thing I was standing by the door. "Corrine, are you sure you don't want to..."

"Nope I'm good! Imma check on Yugi!" I rush toward Yugi and hug him for some reason, almost knocking over the board he had put up.

"Ah, Corrine!" He shouted gasping for air. "What's wrong..."

"Corrine! Come on! Stop playing around! Do you want to learn the steps or not?"

"No! I don't want to..." Aileen grabbed my arm.

"Stop playing, you know you do." She tried to pull me back in the room but pulled back delaying her.

"_Ah no, I don't_."

"_But you do_..."

"_No I don't_!" I pulled harder until I couldn't pull anymore and fell into the room, cause of the gravity of Aileen pulling me. The next thing I know, Aileen shuts the door, and everything goes black.

When I do wake up, I slapped someone in the face. After I wipe my eyes, I gasped when I found out it was Dark Yugi. "Dark Yugi! Are you okay?!" He looked at me.

"You slap hard you know that." Sorry he said rubbing his cheek. I gained a fiendish thought.

"_You should wake up Anzu._" I told him and he did so only to get slapped in the face again. I laughed as he turned to me with an irritated look on his face. Anzu's hand had made a huge red hand print on his face. "Ah, payback is a bitch." He glared before changing into Yugi and turned to Anzu.

"Anzu, that hurt..."

"It was your fault for interrupting!"

"How mean Anzu!"

"Sorry, Sorry!"

We watched as Aileen's plane flew off. I'll never forget what she told me...

"_Your boyfriend is a really strong opponent, but has a weakness, his love for his friends. You must protect him, before his heart becomes his downfall."_

"AILEEN! I GROW UP TO BE JUS LIKE YOU! I'LL WORK HARD!" Anzu shouted.

"BYE!" I shouted. "I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER WHAT YOU TOLD ME!"

"What did she tell you?" Yugi asked.

"Oh nothing special..." He looked at me confused. "JUST FORGET IT YUGI!"

* * *

MPK: Hope you liked the chapter guys!

Yugi: R&R! :) Please?


	10. Chapter 10 Popularity Contest

MPK: Sorry this chap haven't come out sooner. When my internet was working, I started watching these shows called Ouran High School Host Club & Vampire Knight. You guys may have heard of them. And then the days after that, my internet (wifi connections) Started being a b...

Yugi: MPK! We really gotta stop you from cussing so much!

MPK: *ruffles baby panda's hair, a weird smirk crossing her face* Good luck with that Yugi.

Yugi: Disclaimer: MPK doesn't own Yugioh, only Corrine...HELP ME...

A/N: Guys I need something new to watch. If you have any ideas, please tell me!

P.S. The poems, I found on the internet. I didn't feel like writing my own at the moment, Sorry. I kinda like them, but if you think they are kiddish...

...DON'T. BLAME. ME.

* * *

"Popular as always." Anzu said when Miho opened her locker, which revealed a couple love letters and chocolate.

"Then you can have them." Miho started to shove them in her face, but Anzu declined.

"I'm jealous you got that much." A red head says out of nowhere. I scowl. She opens her locker and like all this various stuff come out of hers. "I'm sick of dealing with this everyday."

"Unless you do something about your beauty, its hopeless, Kaoruko." The popular girls snickered. I scowled harder.

"Just what 2 expect from the most popular girl in school." Anzu says. I sigh.

"Well at least...Santa Madre de Dios! (1)" I shout something in Spanish. Like a dozen different things came pouring out of my locker. The popular girls gasped. I jumped behind Anzu and Miho. They looked at me confusingly.

"What was that?"

"What did you say?"

"Its nothing important. But where did those come from?!" Anzu bent down and looked at everything that fell out my locker.

"Look at all this stuff! They've given you everything!" And she was right. There was chocolate, love letters, little presents, **love letters**, cards with money inside...remind me to take that later...and most of all..._**love letters**_.

"Looks like you're definitely more popular than everyone, Corrine. Even Kaoruko."

An evil grin came to my face,"I wonder how she's feeling right now? Cheap, Depressed...or Demented?" We laughed. They glared at us than walked away. Thats when Miho spotted to letter that didn't fall out my locker with everything else. "I wonder who its from?"

"OOH READ IT!" Miho shout to me eager to know what it said. I handed one letter to Anzu and started to read the other one...

_Roses are red (usually)_

_Violets are **always** blue_

_You're kinda pretty...uh..._

_I want to have your babies._

_Sincerely, Kiu Katgugi_

"Wow. How sweet." I said sarcastically and balled the letter up. "But I'm not interested in falling in love, getting a boyfriend, the whole mumbo jumbo. I think Imma wait a few years." I grabbed my stuff and shut my locker.

"Oh really? I know that one was bad, but you might want to read this one." Anzu said waving the letter in front of me.

"I doubt it..." I hesitate before taking the other letter from Anzu and started to read...

_A kiss is just a kiss until you_

_find the one you love._

_A hug is just a hug until_

_you find the one you've always_

_been thinking of._

_A dream is just a dream until_

_it comes true._

_Love was just a word, until_

_the day I met you._

_When I write your name in the sky,_

_The wind blew it away._

_When I write your name in the sand,_

_The waves wash it away._

_But when I write your name in my heart..._

_Forever, will it stay._

_With love, from your Secret Admirer_

I blushed crimson, "This person can write."

"The poem's lovely, but...Who's the poet?" Anzu asked.

"NO WAY! CORRINE! YOU TOTALLY HAVE A SECRET ADMIRER!" Miho jumped up and down then gave me a bare hug. "Congratulations!"

"Can't breathe!" She lets go, but then the bell rings. "See that?! You guys are always making me late for class!" I run in the direction of the classroom. Anzu and Miho follow shouting,

"HEY! ITS NOT OUR FAULT!"

**After class in the hallway...**

Anzu and I make our way to sign up booth for the Popularity Contest that was announced 5 minutes ago...Yeah...anyway we spot Yugi and Jounouchi, who looks like he wants to punch a guy...I mean he already was holding a guy by the collar...

"Yugi-kun. Jounouchi-kun. What are you guys doing here?" Anzu asks as we approach them. Jounouchi drops the boy.

"I'm entering the contest." We gasped. "Gotta problem?" Yugi looks at us.

"Corrine, Anzu, are you both entering too?"

"Anzu is. She just dragged me down here with her." I explain. "I don't think I'd have any chances of winning anyway." Yugi frowned.

"I'd cheer for you."

"I thought you were cheering for me?" Jounouchi says.

"And what about me?" Anzu asked him. Yugi paled.

**Outside...**

Yugi and I walked out together, but I notice Yugi was a little more quieter than usual. The dark expression on his face was a dead giveaway. But then we spotted Honda, who looked miserable as hell...like he was going to cry...

"Honda?" Honda saw us and jumped in front of us, kneeling at our feet begging.

"Yugi, Corrine! You gotta help me!"

**In town...**

We looked everywhere for Miho-chan until we spotted her looking at a store window.

"Hey Miho!" She looked over and waved to us. We walked over. "We need to talk about the contest..."

"Corrine and Yugi are entering?" We paled.

"Ah no, not me. Its not even possible for me to win." Yugi let out a small growl, but we didn't notice. "You Yugi?"

"No." He said waving his arms in front of us. "Miho, why aren't you participating?"

"Miho isn't interested. Not even in the musical?" She nodded.

"What you said. Hey, you guys want something to drink? I'll treat..." She starts to walk in, but stop when she notices a boy with fluffy white hair and green eyes walking toward us. Yugi's puzzle glows a little, as well as my necklace. Miho gains hearts in her eyes.

"Did I just do something to you right now?" He asked Yugi. Yugi shook his head. The boy looked up to me, "You..." Our eyes crossed paths for a moment but I looked away a little blush on my face.

"No." The boy blinked before sighing in relief.

"Good." Yugi looked at me and him skeptically. "Sorry, sometimes I lose my memory. I'm just glad nothing bad happened." Miho jumped in front of the boy scaring him a little.

"I'm Miho Nosaka. I'm from Domino High. Saturday, our school is having a popularity contest. I going to win, and I want you to escort me! Okay?!" I faceplanted. Yugi gasped. The boy sighed and walked away, "I'll be waiting! Be sure to come!" She shouted to him. I'm pretty sure he wasn't listening. Miho turned to us. "MIHO IS GONNA DO HER BEST!" She pumped her fist in the shouting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" We blinked.

"Yugi..." He turns to me. "..since Miho's gone, I'll treat." I grab his hand we walk inside the diner. When we set down at a booth and order, I take out my math homework. I finish all but one problem. "Yugi-kun? Do you know this one?" He looked at it then looked at me wide-eyed.

"Corrine! That was the easiest one on the page!" Yugi sat next to me. When he showed me how to do it, I slapped myself in the face.

"That's right! How could I forget something so simple? That's exactly why I shouldn't enter that popularity contest..." I didn't notice Yugi's fist clench. "I don't have the qualities of a popular person, of course I wouldn't win..." I didn't notice Yugi's fist clench, harder. (MPK: Is it me, or is she setting herself up?) "Besides, no one likes me enough to vote for me, they'd vote for someone else. I wouldn't stand a chance. Right, Yugi?" Yugi had that dark expression on his face again. "Yugi..." Yugi placed his hands on my cheeks and pulled my head down to face his. I couldn't see his eyes, for his bangs still covered them.

"Corrine...stop saying...stop saying those terrible things! Stop doubting yourself! You are who you are and many people look up to you!"

"But, Yugi..."

"Shut up!" He shouted scaring me a little. Yugi's never acted like this, whats wrong with him? "Corrine-chan, you could win the contest if you wanted to. You're smart, funny, pretty, kind...the list goes on. People adore you because of it, but yet, you can't see that...or you chose to ignore it..."

"Yugi-kun..." Yugi brushed a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"The real reason...you won't enter...is because you're afraid to show people the real you. You're unable to open up to anyone...because you're such an emo..." My eyes widened slightly. "...and you won't let anyone forget it. But Corrine..." Yugi finally looked up at me. I could see pain and sadness in the baby panda's eyes. "Promise me you'll open up to someone...tell them the truth about you if you refuse to tell me or the others...stop keeping a wall around your emotions...The world wants to know who you are, I want to know who you are...please, don't be afraid to show us..."

"Yugi-kun, I'm not..."

"PROMISE ME!" He shouted the people at the table behind us started to look.

"I promise..." I said quietly. He let go as the waiter brought us our food.

**Walking to my locker...**

Yugi's speech opened my eyes a little. I knew he was right somehow. I just signed up for the popularity contest. I'm gonna enter and do my best, no matter what anyone says. I open my locker to find another letter...from that secret admirer...

_The red rose whispers of passion,_

_And the white rose breathes of love;_

_Oh, the red rose is a falcon,_

_And the white rose is a dove._

_But I send you a cream-white rosebud,_

_With a flush on its petal tips;_

_For the love that is purest and sweetest,_

_Has a kiss of desire on the lips._

_Love, your Secret Admirer_

I blushed again, "This guy is really knows how to make a girl blush..." I was about to close my locker when I saw something. Then I realized, there they were. The cream-white rosebud, and the red and white roses he had mentioned. "Oh my god. These roses...They're..beautiful..." I picked it up and smelled them, with a even bigger blush on my face. But little did I know, my secret admirer...was watching me...

**Later...**

"I'm nervous..."

"Don't be. You've got no reason to." I told Miho. Anzu nodded.

"I surprised you entered. What happen?"

"Just something..." She blushed. I looked away knowing what she was talking about.

"Alright! I'm definitely going to win!" She exclaimed.

The red head from earlier opened the curtain. "I heard something about winning just now."

"You should know your place." The girl with glasses said.

"It's not that absurd." Red head told her. "There is dignity in just participating." We got angry.

"You don't know who'll win yet!" Anzu exclaimed. I was about to say something too, but Miho beat me to it.

"Please be gentle. All we have is our youth. It's like the contest is between how tight our skin is." I fought back a laugh. 'She said it now.'

"How rude! Kaoruko is also-" Kaoruko cut her off.

"Very well. When the results are in we'll see." She closed the curtain.

"My god Miho, you're turnin into me...Awesome!" I told her giving a thumbs up.

**At the contest...**

"So now we will introduce the contestants for this years first popularity contest!" The announcer announced. "Entry number one! Kaoruko Himekoji!" Cheering for her.

"Entry number 5, Jounouchi Katsuya!" Jounouchi pumping his fist in the air screaming "Yay!" No Cheering. Jounouchi cursed.

"And to continue, entry #6 Anzu Mazaki!" She bowed lightly. Cheering for her.

"Entry number 7, Corrine Casterwill!" I took a deep breath, and came out from behind the curtain. I walked onto the stage, closed my eyes and bowed like a boy...and to my surprise...I got more cheers than everyone else...well Miho hadn't come up yet but, I got more cheers than I expected. I mean some people were even screaming. When I opened my eyes...I saw Yugi's round purple eyes staring at me from the audience. I smiled when I saw the sign he was holding, CORRINE! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!, it read. Yugi's so sweet! A girl next to him was holding another sign that said something similar, but it was for Anzu. I walked back behind stage, with a little blush of embarrassment.

"Finally, entry number nine, Miho Nosaka!" More cheering.

"So let's quickly prepare for the freestyle." He announced.

I eavesdropped on the 3's conversation I knew they were gonna have. "Kaoruko I just checked. Half of the female students are for Anzu Mazaki and the other Half, Corrine Casterwill. Half of the first and half second year males are for Miho Nosaka. The other half of the 2nd year males are for Corrine Casterwill."

Kaoruko gasped. "What!? That many!?"

"But...our fanclub has a hold of all the 3rd year males. We're also luring the first year males with the prospect of a date with Kaoruko."

"Really? I see." She said. "Shh!" Anzu and Miho walked by so I joined them, not wanting the girls know that I was spying on them.

"Let's do our best guys!"

"Yeah!"

**Freestyle contest part** (After Jounouchi's little stunt)**...**

"To take our mind off of this, entry number 6! Anzu Mazaki's hip hop dance!" I went backstage to were "her" music was about to be played. Me, being the one to watch the episode (This is one of my faves!) knew that the real music is not in there. I saw Kaoruko standing there with the tape in her hands.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you stealing is wrong?" I asked her emoishly. She jumped and turned to me.

"Corrine! Uh, what are you doing here..."

"Put it back." I say interrupting her.

"I refuse." Anzu was now standing on stage waiting for the music.

"Actually, I wasn't talking to you..." I gave an evil grin as my necklace shined, and before you know it...the right music played for Anzu's dance. In Kaoruko's hands now, was the fake tape she had. She screeched. "Don't mess with my friends..." I started to walk away to prepare for my turn onstage. "...And, stay away from Miho."

'Anzu...is still in this...'

Everyone cheered for Anzu, for her performance was a hit...thanks to me...too bad I can't rub it in her face..."And now entry #7! Corrine Casterwill's musical number!" I took another deep breath, but still hesitated to go onstage. "Corrine-chan?" I was going to sing a song, but...I had never sung in front of lots of people before...and I'm scared. "Corrine-chan! I'm you don't come out now, you'll be disqualified!" My eyes widened a little. I frowned. I wanted to compete, but I'm too afraid to go up there. 'I can't do this.' I thought.

_"Yes you can. Remember your promise."_ I heard a voice said, startling me. I remembered...

_"Promise me you'll open up to someone...tell them the truth about you if you refuse to tell me or the others...stop keeping a wall around your emotions...The world wants to know who you are, I want to know who you are...please, don't be afraid to show us...PROMISE ME!"_

I didn't know where it came from, but I knew it was right. I grabbed my guitar, walked onto stage, sat on the little stool and fixed my microphone. Everyone was staring, I gulped, my heart beating fast. My fingers started shaking. Suddenly, I felt something touch my hand, it slipping though my fingers, and my hand stopped. Then I felt something brush across it, it was as if the motion...relaxed me...and I did feel calm now. So since I finally realized everyone was staring at me, I might as well say something...

"Uh, sorry for making you guys wait. Its just, I've never sung in front of people before...and well...I'm a little nervous." I was expecting boos, but instead I heard a couple of gasps. I chucked a bit. "I know what you guys are thinking, 'Me, Corrine, the street girl...is nervous?' Well, the answer's yes. Everyone gets afraid at least one time in their life, even me. That's why everyone has that special someone, to help them get over their worries." I didn't know where I was going with this, so I decided to end it. "Um, I don't want to delay the contest any longer, so I guess I start now." I wanted to play one of my favorites songs, but my hands started playing a different tune. Luckily, I knew the words that went with it...

_My hands are searching for you_  
_My arms are outstretched towards you_  
_I feel you on my fingertips_  
_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

I tap my feet to the beat. With each beat, I felt more confident and comfortable being on stage_._

_This fire rising through my being_  
_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive!_  
_I'm alive!_

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

I felt the tempo get faster and then slower. It all became natural to me.

_My hands float up above me_  
_And you whisper you love me_  
_And I begin to fade_  
_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_  
_The angels singing say we are alone with you_  
_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive!_  
_I'm alive!_

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

___I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

I became a little scared here. I really didn't no if my voice could go high enough. But, I was still confident. I closed my eyes, getting into the song. And I mean really getting into the song...

_And so I cry_  
_The light is white_  
_And I see you_

_I'm alive!_  
_I'm alive!_  
**_I'm alive!_**

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand, I give it to you_  
_Now you own me, all I am_  
_You said you would never leave me_  
_I believe you, I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_  
_Thickening the air I'm breathing_  
_Holding on to what I'm feeling_  
_Savoring this heart that's healed._

I played the last chord and opened my eyes. Silence, until..."AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The screams started. People were clapping and cheering for me, and it felt great. I was stunned, but was happy. I had did my best, so I was proud. I bowed left the stage so Miho could preform. Anzu and Miho tackled me, I struggled to get out. "THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"LET GO!" They did Miho was about to say something else to me but they called her onstage so she left. We both watched as she did her baton routine.

"Watch over Miho, carefully." I told Anzu still watching Miho. "And Look Out for Kaoruko." Anzu turned to me.

"Why?"

"Kaoruko and her little click are trying to sabotage us. She tried to which your tape, luckily I was there." Anzu went wide-eyed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're welcome." Anzu growled a little. "She hates Miho the most for some reason, so you guys better be careful."

**Bikini contest...(Stop daydreaming...perverts...)**

**(Yugi: MPK! They can if they want to!)**

**(MPK: *wide-eyed, then smacks the baby panda on the head and shakes him, repeatedly* NO! NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! I'D EXPECT THE OTHER YOU TO SAY THAT, NOT YOU! YOU'RE TOO PURE!)**

**(Yugi: *crying* HELP ME! IT HURTS!)**

**(MPK: *hugs poor boy* Never think like that again! Poor baby panda! Stop Hanging Out With The Pharaoh! Who cares if he's as sexy as hell!? Poisoning baby pandas' minds! That Bastard!)**

**(Yugi: *suffocated in a certain place, with a weird grin on his face* *Thinking* Who's the pervert now...)**

**(MPK: *Let's go* Anyway, moving along...)**

"Lets go ahead and put our swimsuits on." I told them. Anzu and Miho nodded.

"Alright." Miho said. I heard a shouts and guessed that Miho found what Kaoruko did to her swimsuit. And I did...but Anzu's was messed up too. I put on my black and dark blue two piece, covered myself with a towel and ran over.

"Entry number 6 Anzu Mazaki!" We heard. I looked at them.

"Thats what you meant before!" Anzu shouted, "Kaoruko did this!"

"No da!"

"Anzu? Anzu!"

"They're calling you!"

"But we don't have time to fix each both outfits!"

"Anzu! You're gonna be disqualified!"

"There's no time for me!" Anzu shrieked. "Miho! Lets just figure out how to fix yours!"

Miho started to tear up, "Anzu, you'd do that for me~"

"NO TIME 4 THAT!" I shouted.

"Fine. She's disqualified." 'Well damn, didn't have to say it like that!' "Entry #7 Corrine Casterwill!" I looked over.

"Look, I'll stall for as long as I can, okay? But you guys better think fast!" I walked out. I fought a huge blush when I removed my towel. I blinked at the stares I was getting. There were cheering and oh's and ah's. Then, I left the stage.

"Entry number nine! Miho Nosaka!" They waited. "Miho! What's going on!?"

"Thank you for waiting!" She suddenly exclaimed and climbed up a ladder. Miho was wearing a mermaid outfit. Everyone was amazed.

**2 minutes later...**

"Damn Kaoruko!" Anzu cursed. "She ruined me!"

I ignored her, "Miho nice outfit! You pulled it off great!"

"Thanks! Alright! One more step to Victory!" I heard Miho say once we were back inside. That a girl came up to her and whispered something in her ear. "Really!" She shouted. I frowned and scowled. 'I should should follow her and make she doesn't get hurt.' Miho ran out with her dress on. I put on my one strap sky blue dress with a slit on the side. Yeah, in case you all were wondering, my fave color is blue :)

"Entry number 7! Corrine Casterwill!" I ran out, stopped did a few twirls and left. I arrived in the alley, only to see her on the ground with her yellow dress torn. I knelt down next to her, trying to wake her up, but no response.

"Miho! Miho! Wake up!" Still no response.

"I have to go..." Miho suddenly mumbled. "Because I'm going to win..."

I started to tear up, "DAMN IT!" I screamed, and burst into tears. I hugged my knees, "ITS ALL MY FAULT! IF I HADN'T JOINED THE CONTEST, I COULD BEEN HERE TO WATCH HER SO SHE DIDN'T GET HURT! BUT I CHOSE TO BE SELFISH INSTEAD!" I cried harder and buried my face in my knees. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind and pull me into an embrace. I gasped and lifted my head. I felt someone's breath hot on my neck, but didn't turn around to see who it was. Cause I already knew who it was. "I could've stopped her, Yugi. But I decided to enter the contest instead. I'm so stupid!" He squeezed harder. "Ow! What was~" He covered my mouth with his hand. He brought his mouth to my ear.

"Corrine, you try to help everyone when you have a chance. You need to learn that sometimes, we aren't able to control what going to happen, Not even if we know its going to happen. You can't be in 2 places at once. Its not your fault." I stopped crying. I hugged him back. "Who did this?" He then asked. I pointed at the rose petal on ground. He grabbed it and squeezed it in his hand. "You need to get back to the contest." I looked up at him.

"After this happened?"

"You have to make sure Kaoruko doesn't win. And you probably already know, that I'm going to talk to her anyway." He wiped some tears away from my eyes. "You deserve to win anyway, Kawaii girl." I blinked, he chuckled. "Lets go." He helped me stand up, then picked up Miho. As we headed back to the auditorium, I realized something.

"Thank you."

He looked at me, "For what?"

"Everything. I owe you a lot...**_Yami_**." He blinked.

"Yami?"

"Well yeah. I like it. I mean you kinda are an _angel of darkness_. The name suits you." I leaned over, "Oh, And that's a spoiler just for you." I winked and smiled. Yami blushed and...smiled back at me. Thats a first, right?

"Go set Miho down somewhere. See if she's okay. I'm going to confront Kaoruko." Yami told me before handing me Miho and walking off. I sat Miho in a chair and tried to wake her up again, but it was no use. So, I walked over to see the confrontation instead."It's game time." I heard. I looked on behind a curtain.

"What are you inviting me to do?" She asked.

"It's a really simple game." Yami said and began to explain. "We'll take turns pulling from the flowers you have. The person who pulls the last one loses. We're free to pick to one to three flowers."

"Your right. It's simple." She said and held out her bouquet. "Then go ahead." Yami pulled one, she pulled two, he pulled one, she pulled one, and it went on like that for a while.

"Fool! I won." Kaoruko said "They're five left. Who ever picks first will lose." She told him pulling a flower. "I wonder how many you'll pick?"

"I see" He said.

"If you pick one, I'll pick three. That leaves one. If you pick one, I'll pick one. If you pick three, then I'll pick one and leave one. Either way the last one to pick is you."

"Your right. Let's try it then." Yami said and grabbed one.

"I told you. It's no use." She said as she pulled three leaving one left. "You lost." Yami made to pick the flower but went to the one in her hair instead. I smiled.

"I said the flowers you had. I didn't say the bouquet." He explained. Her eyes widened.

"That can't be!" Yami pointed at her.

"The Door of Darkness has opened." He said. She screamed and walked over to a mirror.

"I-Is this...me?"

"Beauty doesn't last forever." Yami told her. "Remember that." He walked away from her, but stopped and looked at the rose in his hand. His eyes then met mine and I jumped behind the curtain hoping he didn't see me, which he obviously did. When I looked over again, a rose was in my face, Yami behind it, a slight blush on his face as he looked away, his other hand in his pocket. I stared at the rose, not knowing what he wanted me to do with it. (Dumb. So dumb.) He blinked at me.

"What?" He sighed at my confusion and placed the rose in my hair. I blushed.

"Why don't you add this rose to your _collection_." He told me. I look at him confusingly, then with wide-eyes realizing what he meant. Suddenly we heard splashing on stage, and looked over to see Kaoruko pour the buckets of water over her head and walk off the stage.

"W-well since...Kaoruko has apparently disqualified herself, the winner is Corrine Casterwill!" A light shone on to me and I blinked. When Yami jumped behind the curtain to stay out of sight, I had to hold back a laugh. I walked out onstage and waved nervously.

"Th-thank you!" I exclaimed waving.

**After the contest and walking home...**

I stared at my new bouquet of flowers, then to Yugi who was walking behind me in thinking mode. I sighed started to think myself...

_"Why don't you add this rose to your **collection**."_

"He's my secret admirer. I know he is." I thought to myself. Suddenly I see a limo passed by. When the window rolled down, out the corner of my eye I saw Mokuba staring at us. Then the limo left. I don't know how I'm going to survive death-T but I'll figure that out later.

"Yugi, I'll race you back home." I say a block from the game shop. The puzzle glowed and Yami stood in Yugi's place. I was a little shocked that the 2 would switch just for a race back home, but then I saw the evil grin on Yami's face and figured something was up.

"Fine." He started to walk ahead. "But if I win, I'm giving you a penalty game..." Yami muttered under his breath, thinking I didn't hear him, which I did. He took off, and I took off after him, not wanting to experience a penalty game. Soon after, I arrived at my bedroom worn out, ready to plop onto my bed. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for hours for you." I spot Yami crashing on my bed, hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. I dropped my book bag on the floor.

"Alright you win, now get out of my room." I said trying to pushing him out of my bed, but no avail.

"Nope. I won, so I'm crashing here. You gotta sleep on the floor." Yami said not moving an inch. I laughed.

"Ha, no. If you chillin in here, I'll just chill in your room. Why do you want to sleep in here anyway?"

Yami shrugged, "Since I won, I had to find something to take from you. But there's not much to take, that I wanted from you."

"I don't know whether to be offended or relieved by that comment. I'm just gonna be both. Fine, you crash here in my room tonight, but there's one rule you must follow."

"And what's that?" Yami finally looked at me, hands still behind his head. I got in his face ready to scream.

"NO MASTURBATING IN HERE!" Yami's hair was spikier than before after I finished screaming. He went-eyed.

**"WHAT!? DID YOU SAY?!"**

"Look I don't know what you teenage boys do in your room when your all alone. Just don't do it, and we won't have a problem." I turned around starting to walk out the door, until Yami pulled me on the bed. He grabbed me by my wrists and pinned me on my bed, my arms on each side of my head.

"CORRINE, WHAT THE HELL!? Why..WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK I WOULD DO THAT?!" I shrugged. He suddenly had this like "knowing/understanding" look on his face. 'Uh Oh.'

"What even your thinkin' its not true."

"Oh really? Then why haven't you tried to move yet?" A sly grin on his face. I finally realized that he was on top of me, and I laid helpless on the bottom. My eyes widened.

"Okay. Can you let go now..." I tried to move away...but he didn't. Yami gripped my wrist harder. I yelped. (In Yami's eyes...she yelped seductively...) Yami's crimson eyes met my navy blue ones.

"No..." He said quieter moving in a bit closer, his eyelids lowering a little.

"Well...will you..." I asked lower than him. I wanted to stare at his eyes, but I ended up staring at his lips instead. And of course, Yami noticed. He did the same thing.

"Never..." He slithered his hands down my arms until they were on my waist. I blinked at him only to be pushed harder against the bed. I let out a little gasp, but couldn't even get that out before Yami pressed his lips onto mine. I went wide eyed. 'WHOA! PAUSE. BACKSPACE. REWIND. PLAY. Yami pressed his lips onto mine? **OH. MY. RA. _YAMI_****_ YUGI IS KISSING ME! KISSING ME! THIS IS EVERY FAN GIRL'S DREAM!_**I slowly closed my eyes, enjoying the taste of Yami's lips. Is it even possible to enjoy tasting someone's lips? Wait...I just realized, its my first kiss! And its with Yami Yugi! **BEST. DAY. EVER.** I freaked when he tried to slip his tongue in my mouth. He then bit my bottom lip and I moaned giving him the chance to slide it in there anyway. I could feel the passion, I could feel the intenseness, 2 things I've never felt in my entire life. But most of all, I felt the love he was trying to send to me. He was trying to say "Its okay, no need to be afraid" in his own way, and I felt that, I understood. I wrapped my arms around his neck giving him my answer. It was a so new to me, but yet, it felt so familiar. We broke apart staring at each other, both of us gasping for air. "I, I guess, I was, wrong." Yami suddenly said, barely able to say the sentence.

"About what?"

"There, there was something else, I wanted from you." He said playing with my hair, I blushed harder.

"You, you were my secret admirer. Weren't you?" He smirked.

"I think I've just answered you question." Yami kissed me again, then let go and stood up. "I guess that enough punishment for today." He started to walk away, but I tugged his jacket sleeve.

"How is a punishment..." I hesitated. "If I enjoyed it?" Yami blushed a little, wide-eyed. He smirked at went to the doorway.

"I guess you're right. I'll have to think of something else later...oh, and Corrine..."

"Yes..." Yami swung Riolea's key chain in the doorway. "**YOU SLICK BASTARD!** NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT, **I'M PUTTING A HEX ON YOU!**" I chase him around the house, trying to save my poor pet from the clutches of the crazy, but sexy, Yami Yugi.

* * *

MPK: Gotta stop use the "Riolea" thing. I think its starting to get old. Anyway hoped you enjoyed the chap! Invitation 2 Kaibaland, Death-T, and Bakura coming soon! Oh and for the previous chapter...

hayaku- hurry up

Yugi: R&R! :)


	11. Chapter 11 Bakura's appeared &Who is he?

Yugi: MPK is suffering from the Winter Coldness, she told me to read this message to you...

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I NEED YOUR HELP GUYS! This story is almost over...BUT DON'T WORRY! THE PRINCESS OF REALMS, IS THE NEXT BOOK IN THE SERIES! Duelist kingdom is soon! So excited! And its in progress...but I have a dilemma...I'm debating with myself here...JUST THINK ABOUT THIS QUESTION?**

**Should Miho be in the rest of the seasons? Yes? No? Maybe so? And why or why not?**

**Please Read and Review tell me what you think I should do with the story! Your opinion is important!**

~MY PHARAOH'S KEEPER AKA JAY JAY BREEZY

Yugi: Oh, she also says hope you enjoy the chap! DISCLAIMER: MPK DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT CORRINE! AND THE NEW OC...

* * *

"Today..." I tuned the teacher out and yawned. But snapped to attention when he said transfer student. In front of the class stood an attractive, green eyed boy with fluffy white hair and pale skin. 'Bakura!' I thought.

"I'm Ryou Bakura. Pleased to meet you." He said. Yugi blinked.

"It's him..." Miho stared at Ryou.

"No way...why?"

**After class...**

"Aw..." Jounouchi groaned. "Lucky...even with that weird hair style."

"You're one to talk." Honda said. I narrowed my eyes at all the girls crowding around him, but they quickly opened when Ryou stood up and walked over. I blinked.

"Um..." He began.

"Thanks for before." Miho thanked. Ryou looked at Miho confused. "It's me!" Honda gasped.

"Um. Sorry. Did we meet before?" He asked, Miho anime fell.

"You don't remember!?" She shouted, I laughed.

"No fair Miho." One of the girls scolded. They all crowded around her, "Don't sneak a move in!" Miho tried to wave them off.

"No that's not it!"

"Yugi...Corrine...Your...pendants there. They have an interesting shape to them." Yugi smiled.

"It's called the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi explained. "It was found in an Egyptian grave."

"And don't even ask me what mine is called, I'm still trying to figure that out myself." Ryou chuckled, and suddenly my heart lurched inside of me. 'What was that about?' I thought as Ryou gained a confused expression on his face. Ryou blinked at me and reached out his hand.

"Can I touch it?" He asked Yugi and grabbed the puzzle. I watched as it, my necklace, and something inside his chest glow. Ryou cringed & almost fell over, but I caught him. He looked like he was in pain.

"Ryou, daijoubu?" I asked. Ours eyes met again, but I looked away and helped him up.

"No...it's nothing...I'm fine. Thanks Corrine-chan." I blushed. 'Where'd that come from?' I heard growling in the background.

**On the way home...**

"Yugi & Corrine's home is a game store?" Ryou said surprised.

"Ryou, do you like games?" I asked. He nodded.

Ryou smiled, "Yeah. I love them! Especially board games."

"The Fundamentals!" Yugi exclaimed. Miho walked up next to Ryou pushing me out the way.

"Then let's play a game to celebrate our acquaintance!"

"Game? Where at?" Anzu asked her.

"The Game Center." Miho replied. "A new one, past the train station!"

"Ah! Your right! I haven't been there yet."

"Right? Let's go Bakura!" Miho exclaimed.

"Okay, sounds good."

"Then it's decided." I said hands in my pockets.

"Miho...just what does she see in him?" I heard Honda grumble.

"Well, why not?" Jounouchi asked him. "Bakura isn't dat bad a guy. He might be a good friend." I laughed and slowed down and walked between Jounouchi and Honda.

"Besides, didn't you see how the girls were all crowding round him?" I asked them. "He is attractive. And I mean he's nice, why wouldn't he be?" I didn't notice Yugi's puzzle glow. They looked at me.

"Don't tell me you fallen for him to?!" Honda complained. I waved him off.

"No, I just think he's attractive. Any girl would fall for him."

"You didn't answer the question." Jounouchi told me. I sweatdropped.

"Look he's not my type okay!?" I walked forward with the rest of the group, leaving the 2 boys stunned. The puzzle was still glowing...

**At the game place...**

"Looks like it's here too." Jounouchi said narrowing his eyes. Yugi blinked and I pointed to a screen.

"Look. On the highscore list. The name KAI."

"KAI?" Yugi read confused.

"Not just here. Puzzle games, fighter games. All the number one spots have this KAI guy." Yugi smiled and looked at him.

"Such an amazing person exists!?"

"The games here and all the nation's game centers are connected on-line. In other words KAI, is someone who is reigning on all games in Japan."

"I wonder what kind of person he is." Yugi said.

"What are you three so excited about?" Anzu and Miho demanded crossing her arms. "We came here to welcome Bakura right?" We laughed nervously.

"Ah...that's right, sorry."

"D one!" Honda said playing a game. Miho walked over.

"Not Honda too!?" She exclaimed.

"At any rate, let's rewrite all of KAI's records with Bakura!" Jounouchi shouted. I heard kids laughing but tuned everyone out, completely absorbed in one of the games. I snapped back to reality when I heard the word 'Mokuba'.

"Kaiba? Dat guy has a little brother?" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Those brothers have won all kinds of games!" The boys said. "Bye!" They ran off.

"Eh! Bakura, your good at this game!" I heard the girls exclaim. They were at a crane machine. We walked over to where Miho, Ryou, and Anzu were.

"Wow!" Miho exclaimed. "Get the next one for Miho!"

Honda walked up. "Miho! Leave this to me!"

"Shall we play too, Yugi?" We nodded. They walked over. I laughed when Jounouchi lost to Yugi especially at the fighting game.

"You suck at this Jou!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up! I'm not losing in a real fight though!" Miho smiled giggling.

"Surprisingly, Miho likes this game." She said. Yugi looked at her.

"Then. do you want to try?" She nodded. Jounouchi grinned evilly.

"Then dis time I'm not losin'!" I cracked up when Jounouchi lost again, and to Miho!

"Oh ra, Jou!" I laughed. "Epic fail!"

"I won!" Miho ran over to a racing game. "Hey! Let's do that next!" I sweatdropped. We all got in position. Miho and Anzu stood and cheered.

"Start!" Yugi said. We all took off but one car stayed behind.

"I got left behind!" I laughed as my car was in the lead. Suddenly, Jounouchi's non-moving car was hit by a limo.

I gasped. "Mokuba!" The window rolled down revealing, a black haired Mokuba (Sorry, I just can't stand when he and Kaiba had green hair).

"That would never reach my high score!"

"High score? No way! Then he's...!"

"Let me show you a more fun game!" Mokuba then took out a bomb and threw it, making it Game Over.

"What is that"' Anzu asked.

"Kaiba Corporation." Yugi read.

"Yugi. this time we will settle things." Kaiba appeared onscreen, Yugi gasped.

"Kaiba!"

"Kaiba?" Bakura repeated confused.

"Yugi, come to Kaiba Land." The screen changed to show a building.

"Kaiba Land?" Yugi asked.

"If you want to duel Yugi then you should come here!" Anzu shouted.

"Besides, you have no choice." He looked at me smirking. "You have to come. Hey, Mokuba." Mokuba appeared.

"So he is Kaiba's little bro!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "He looks like an elementary schooler!"

"That boy got all the highscores!?" Yugi asked in shock.

Mokuba laughed and pointed at something. "Hey Yugi, look at this." Our eyes widened in horror when I saw Grandpa tied up on the screen.

"Grandpa!" Yugi shouted.

"He's just an old man." Mokuba continued. "But is perfect bait for a certain few to come to KaibaLand. Wouldn't you agree?" I growled.

"If you want the old man back. Yugi, you will have to duel me. And we have various games that you have to win before reaching me." Kaiba explained. "If you lose along the way you have to immediately retire. And the old man will have to face a punishment game."

I was appalled, "Kaiba, how dare you do this to Yugi! Gramps has done nothing! Leave him out of this! Trying to lure Yugi into dueling you by kidnapping Gramps, you should be ash..."

"Oh, we're not just trying to lure Yugi here." Mokuba interrupted filing his nails. Kaiba smiled cruelly at me.

"Corrine-chan, do recognize this boy..." The screen flipped, revealing a boy with crazily spiky black hair tied up and wearing a blindfold. My eyes widened, I sat up. 'I CAN'T BE...'

"Where am I?" The little boy asked scared. "What's going on?"

"How...HOW DID HE GET HERE!?"

"One of our security guards found him outside of our building." Kaiba explained. "He was wandering around...looking for you." He smiled cruelly. "If you want him back, you'll have to come here and get him." Both brothers laughed at my horrified expression. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, if you lose too, he'll suffer a penalty game right along with the old man." Mokuba laughed jumping up and down.

"Punishment game! Punishment game! Punishment game!"

I jumped up, "KISAMA!" I cursed at Mokuba scaring him, He silenced. My necklace glowed brighter the more angry I got, "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE ESPECIALLY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS. YOU BETTA NOT HURT HIM KAIBA, OR I SWEAR TO RA I'LL~!" Kaiba smirked.

"Whatever..." I growled.

"Why are you doing this Kaiba!?" Yugi shouted standing up.

"Because I cannot forget all the humiliation you have dealt me." Yugi blinked at the answer. "If you're not confident then have all those guys back you up. If you lose, they'll face a punishment game with you."

"If you lose, your facing a punishment game too, right!?" Jounouchi asked.

"In the unlikely chance that happens, that won't occur." He replied. "If you win you get a prize." Mokuba appeared on the screen.

"But big brother won't need to appear." He said. "Because you won't beat me. We'll be waiting at KaibaLand tomorrow at 8." They laughed and disappeared, the screen flashed GAME OVER. Everyone looked at Yugi and me. They saw the dark expression on my face. I shook uncontrollably and clenched my fists.

"Why...?" Yugi asked himself.

"THAT BASTARD!" I screamed breaking the silence and making them jump. I bent my head down, my blue and black bangs covering my face. "I need some air." I ran outside and punched the brick wall, not caring about the pain. I leaned my head against the wall. It wasn't long before someone came outside to try and comfort me...and to my surprise, it wasn't who I thought.

"Are you okay, Corrine-chan?" Ryou asked me, I didn't see his face because my back was turned to him. I didn't look at him, just nodded. "You know, you shouldn't have left the others like that. They're all worried about you." I didn't answer. "You're not going to talk me?" I looked down at the ground. Suddenly Ryou leaned over to whisper something in my ear. I could feel his lips lightly brushing against my lips.

"You will answer **_me_** Corrine..." He whispered in a slightly deeper voice, which made me go wide-eyed. I turned to him as only one thought came to my head...

"Bakura." Ryou leaned back, revealing that it was indeed, Bakura. 'So this is Bakura...' I thought. His purple eyes intensely stared at me, as if he was trying to read my mind. 'Oh My God, He's so hot! I wonder if his chest is as toned as the Pharaoh's...Whether its his fluffy white hair, his purple eyes or his pale white skin, he looks absolutely flawless. (MPK: *music* ABSOLUTELY FLAWLESS.) Mmm... _**I wonder what he tastes like**..._' I went wide eyed at my perverted thought. 'WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK?' I didn't come out of my thoughts until Bakura cupped my chin in his hand, raising face to meet his. Our eyes crossed paths again. I tried to look away, but Bakura was still holding me.

"Corrine-chan, are you even listening to me?" I didn't realize he was even talking to me, I blinked. He looked at me confusingly, then gained an weird smirk on his face. "Corrine, I know what you're thinking." I blinked again. "You think I'm sexy don't you?" I gasped, wondering how he knew what I was thinking. (I just read and realized what I said Bakura said...Ha!) He chuckled, "Oh Princess, you haven't changed a bit." I yelped when Bakura pushed me against the wall. I thought it would hurt, but somehow, the only thing I felt was the warmth of Bakura's hands pushing on my stomach. His eyes scanned up and down my body. Bakura caressed my check, "Especially in appearance. You don't look a day older than 14 years old."

"Maybe cause I am 14..." Bakura's laugh interrupted me.

"Right. If thats what you say, then its true. I'm mean you do have you're looks to back you up so..." 'What does he mean?' I was about to ask when sudden feeling overpowered me, not like taking over my body feeling but, like...a desiring feeling. For some strange feeling, I wanted to touch Bakura. My hand started caressing his face, my mind seemed to be blank at the moment. The only thing I could focus on...was Bakura's lips. At the time, I wasn't even able to think about what I was doing. That 'wanting feeling' stopped me from actually having common sense, making me forget the world around me. I had never experienced this before. I started to lean in, my eyes starting to close. I was only 4 inches away from his face...3...2...1...huh? Suddenly, a finger was pressed against my lips. I looked at Bakura.

"Sorry, I know you miss me but now's not the time. We better you get back to your friends. They're probably getting suspicious." He let go, I blinked.

'I don't know what came over me...And did Bakura..._**just reject me?!**_ Why am still I thinking about this? I shouldn't have been trying to kiss him anyway! I mean, I've got a boyfriend now, **_Yami Yugi_**, my eternal crush, remember? **HELLO?!** Well...just because we kissed, doesn't mean we're together, right? GAH! WHATS WRONG WITH ME?~' I was snapped of my thought by Bakura poking me.

"You talk to yourself to much." He said, a bored expression on his face. "Come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside. No one noticed Bakura had brought me back inside, except one person. The eyes of rivals crossed paths. Yes, unaware to me, Yugi had changed to the Pharaoh, and him & Bakura glared at each other, lightning struck in between them. The millennium items both shined brighter than ever. Bakura smirked evilly and Yami growled. Then out of nowhere, Bakura gasped in pain, falling into my arms.

"Bakura-kun, daijoubu?"

"I'm okay, thank you again Corrine-chan." He winked at me, making me blush. Out the corner of his eyes, he looked at Yami, a grin on his face, making Yami growl more. They both switched back when Miho ran over.

"What's wrong Bakura?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm...I'm fine, really." Ryou told her and got up. "If I go home and rest..."

"Bakura, Miho will walk you home." Honda and Anzu ran over.

"Miho! I'll will come too!"

"Me too."

"Jounouchi!" Honda called to him.

He nodded. "Yeah leave this to me." And with that, they walked away, leaving Jounouchi, Yugi and me, in silent mode.

"Grandpa..."Yugi mumbled breaking the silence. Jounouchi looked at us, seeing how depressed we were.

"Yugi...Corrine..."

"Why is Kaiba doing this? Why does Kaiba hate me...and who is that boy?" He looked over at me, then at the ground. "Could it be related to my recent lapses in memory?" I still looked at the ground, my bangs covering my face.

"At any rate, all we need ta do is beat Kaiba at a game." Jounouchi said. "We'll win and get your Grandfather back."

"But Kaiba is really strong." Yugi told him. "He's not easy to beat."

"Why are you showing weakness before trying!?" Jounouchi demanded an answer.

"Because I lose, Grandpa will suffer!" Yugi shouted.

"Baka!" I shouted 'idiot' in Japanese, making them turn to me. They couldn't see my eyes, "If you don't go and win, Grandpa and Trey will remain there! I'm not letting get hurt, I promised him!" They looked at me in shock. "Yugi, I'm going with you whether you like it or not."

Then Jounouchi nodded. "I'm going too."

"No!" Yugi immediately yelled. Jounouchi looked at him. "Um...Jounouchi...you're bad at games."

Jounouchi picked him up by the collar, "Yugi!" I broke the two apart.

"Stop it! You Bakas! Fighting is does nothing!" Jounouchi put him down. I tried to calm down. "I've gotta save him, he needs me..." I told him and walked over to the fighting game before Yugi could get a chance.

"Corrine-chan!" Yugi shouted about to follow me, Jounouchi put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Just leave her alone." Jounouchi told him. They looked at me. I sat there until someone challenged me to a game. I judo kicked the guy and knocked out all his health. WINNER flashed across my screen. Then that someone challenged me again, but I still won.

"Hey brat!" Someone shouted I looked up. It was that Dragon 1 impersonator...'Well, this is just the best day of my life, isn't it?'

**REALLY SHORT TIME SKIP...**

Corrine!" Yugi shouted as both he and Jounouchi rushed to my side. "What happened!?"

"The impersonator...took my necklace..." I murmured coughing up blood.

"You two stay here, I'll get it back Corrine!" Jounouchi told him and took off after the impersonator. Just then Yugi's puzzle glowed and Yami stared at me, then started shaking his head. An anime question mark appeared on my head. He then reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the blood off of my face. When he finished, he put a bandage on a bruise I had. I looked at him.

"You do you really carry that stuff around with you?"

"Huh?" He asked me.

"A handkerchief, and bandages? Man, you keep a first aid kit in your pocket. Thats so random." (See what I did there?)

"Lets just say, I'm always prepared, for everything."

"Apparently..." I mumbled. Yami's face became serious.

"What did I tell you about getting into trouble!? You knew this was going to happen didn't you?!"

"Yeah, but I was upset in didn't remember when it count. Its not my fault I forget what happens next sometimes!" Yami sighed, closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He hugged me, which took me by surprise.

"Why do you worry me so much Kawaii Girl? You know I don't want you to get hurt." He whispered in my ear, making me blush...but not as much as usual...

"Why do you keep~" but before I could finish, he switched with Yugi again, as Jounouchi came back with my necklace. " Arigatou, Jounouchi." I sighed in relief as took it.

"Tomorrow I'm going with you." Jounouchi told Yugi and I.

"But..." Yugi began.

"I'm not scared of some punishment game! We're buds right?" He and I smiled.

"Thanks."

"By the way Jounouchi, What'll you do about your game weakness?" I asked him.

"Shut up! I'll handle it somehow!"

**Later that night, at the game shop...**

I looked for Yugi, knowing he hadn't come to bed yet. I found him in the game shop area of the house, facing the counter obviously deep in thought.  
"Grandpa, The Millennium Puzzle has given me friends, right?" He asked himself. "And this puzzle has given me power. Tomorrow I'll definitely  
save you. With my friends." Then a bright light blinded me, and I noticed Yugi to Yami, and I became confused. There was no danger, so why did Yami take over? Then I knew why, Yami noticed me out the corner of his eye. I ducked back behind the door, praying to Ra he didn't see me. I started to hear footsteps, closer, closer and closer until someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me up the steps to Yugi's room. Yami pushed me on the bed, he stood over me his arms folded. "What?"

"What did I tell you about keeping stuff from me?"

"Actually, I don't think we even brought up the subject."

"Well...you just don't. Okay?!"

"Okay..."

"Now tell me why were you upset? Who was that boy Kaiba showed us? And how is he related to you?"

"Its nothing." I looked away from him...bad idea. Yami unfolded his arms, reached down to my face, slid a finger across the bandage on my face, and ripped it off...hard.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Yami's eyes narrowed. I rubbed the spot. "It hurts..."

"Tell me, now."

"No!" I rolled over.

"It looks like my old method isn't working." Out of nowhere, Yami picks me up, lifting me in the air. He pushed me against the door. Why does he try so hard to get information out of me? "Corrine, you better tell me."

"And why should I?" I asked him, turning my head.

"Or you're gonna have to face the consequences..." The eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. I was freaking out inside my head, but I didn't show it.

"That isn't going to work." I told him, turning my head away from him. He grabbed me by my neck, making him face me.

"Oh?" An sly smirk appeared on his face. I turned red when I felt his breath on my neck. "Then why are you blushing?"

"Let me go!" He looked at my neck.

"Not until you tell me whats going on, Corrine." I could almost feel his lips on my neck. I blushed harder.

"I-I'm not sayin' anyth-ah!" I gasped when he licked my neck. "S-Stop it...ah!" I yelped when he pressed his lips to my neck. (In Yami's eyes...she yelped seductively...) "T-Treyvon...Just someone I know, not very important..." He stopped gripping my body harder. "Ouch!"

"Stop lying to me..."

"But Yami-kun~eek!" Yami suddenly sucked on the spot on my necked he kissed, making me yelp again. (And again...In Yami's eyes...she yelped seductively...**#_you'regonnaseethisalot..._**) I didn't know why, but I did feel something sharp on my neck as he did so, but I ignored it. "He's my little brother...He lives in my dimension...I don't know how he got here..."

"And?" I moaned, eyes closing as he continued to kiss my neck.

"Nothing else-AH!" Yami bit my neck, the sharp pain almost felt like it was piercing through it...almost. "I'M AFRAID KAIBA WILL HURT HIM! I-I promised him, I'd never leave him, never let him get hurt...and that's a promise, I don't want to break." He removed his lips and looked at my flushed face, smirking like an insane person.

"Now...was that so hard? Lie to me again..." He leaned over to my ear. "And I'll make sure that Riolea's device is hooked up to Yu-2's...**ALL. NIGHT. LONG."**

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE..."

"Oh, I would...I like this method of torturing you. Its fun." He laughed.

I scowled, "Damn you..." Yami let go, the eye of Horus disappeared.

**Next day...**

"Did you sleep properly last night?" I asked.

"Yup!" Yugi replied. "You?" I nodded. Suddenly, Yugi jumped on my back, squeezing me from behind. "I'm not alone anymore after all!" He exclaimed, I blushed.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Jounouchi told him as he came up behind us. "No one will stop us! Let's save Grandpa and humiliate Kaiba!"

Yugi jumped off and agreed, "Yeah!"

"I'd bet you'd love to do that, right Jou?" He glared. I laughed.

"Good Morning!" Anzu greeted coming up.

"Anzu?" Yugi asked.

"Let's do our best!"

"Do our best?" Yugi asked. "Anzu don't tell me?"

"Yep. I'm going with you too!" She said. "You need someone to cheer don't you?"

"Okay..."

"Wait! Wait!" Shouted Honda running up. "The manly Honda Hiroto is here! Expect a lot!"

"You're coming too?" Jounouchi asked him.

"As a beautification member, I can't overlook Kaiba's dirty ways, right?" He asked us.

Miho came up. "Everyone, do your best."

"M-Miho too?" Honda stuttered.

"Miho is going to cheer!" She exclaimed.

"Everyone, thank you." Yugi thanked. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"We're your friends, Yugi. You can count on us."

Jounouchi nodded. "You can thank us after we beat Kaiba. Let's go!"

We got on the boat and on the way to Kaiba Land, "I'm coming, Grandpa." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Trey. We're coming to save you."

* * *

_JUST IN CASE YOU DIDN'T READ AT THE TOP..._

Yugi: MPK is suffering from the Winter Coldness, she told me to read this message to you...

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I NEED YOUR HELP GUYS! This story is almost over...BUT DON'T WORRY! THE PRINCESS OF REALMS, IS THE NEXT BOOK IN THE SERIES! Duelist kingdom is soon! So excited! And its in progress...but I have a dilemma...I'm debating with myself here...JUST THINK ABOUT THIS QUESTION?**

**Should Miho be in the rest of the seasons? Yes? No? Maybe so? And why or why not?**

**Please Read and Review tell me what you think I should do with the story! Your opinion is important!**

~MY PHARAOH'S KEEPER AKA JAY JAY BREEZY

Yugi: Oh, she also says hope you've enjoyed the chap! BYE!


End file.
